When it feels like this
by Jody1990
Summary: Hopefully the start of a set of Bechloe oneshots. I am rating it 'M' for potential future chapters ;). I am from the UK so apologies if i use any British sayings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first ever fic...constructive critisism would be great. I am hoping to continue with a set of Bechloe oneshots from different stages of their lives (there will definitely be weddig and babies and potentially eventually a little smut ;))...if people think im good enough to continue that is. **

**I own nothing.**

**p.s. Listen to the song, it is beautiful. 'Maisie Peters - feels like this'. Honestly the only reason this all came into my head. **

Beca Mitchell was head over heals for Chloe Beale. The redhead, with the beaming smile and ocean blue eyes. It had taken her years to figure out her true feelings for her best friend, or perhaps just accept them.

Her thoughts (and there were a lot of them) throughout the years had always been pushed away through fear of herself having read too much into things. Chloe was sunshine and candy floss and unapologetically joyful. She had no sense of personal space, but she was the best friend Beca could have asked for. She was patient and kind and always listened. Brick by brick, she had broken down every single wall that Beca had built up around herself.

Eight months after graduation, seven months 3 days after Beca had moved away to LA to pursue a career as a music producer, she had Chloe by her side, now more than just best friends and she could not be happier.

—

_In the weeks leading up to Chloe's visit, the two women had messaged daily, both excited to see each other. They had pre-planned all the things that they would be doing, which places Beca wanted to take Chloe, the restaurants they would eat in, the beaches they would visit._

_They had had weekly Skype calls but nothing was ever as good as being in each other's company and truth be told, Beca secretly missed the physical contact that Chloe forced upon her._

_A few days before Chloe's impending visit, Beca had informed her, that although she had 2 weeks off work, there would be an event she had no choice but to attend, and almost begged her to be her plus one. Chloe didn't need any persuasion though, she didn't need an excuse to get dressed up and spend time with her best friend. _

—

The first week after the redhead arrived was spent going to all the places on the previously discussed agenda. Chloe was almost shocked at the confidence the brunette exuded when out and about in LA. They had a chance to visit the offices that Beca worked in, meeting a few work colleagues, and getting a tour inside the studio. The smile that graced Beca's face when she was explaining all the different buttons and switches blew Chloe away.

Saturday soon rolled around, knowing they'd be out most of the night at Beca's work event, the girls had decided to stay home and chill, eating left over Chinese for lunch and curled up together on the sofa watching 'Friends' re-runs.

After both had showered during the late afternoon, they worked around each other in the small apartment to get ready. Chloe had done Beca's hair for her, lightly curled with one side put up into a French braid, before doing her own into a pretty up-do. They separated to do their makeup and get dressed. Beca had taken to the bathroom and left Chloe in the bedroom with the full length mirror.

Beca had been to these types of events multiple times over the last 8 months. So she knew she had to dress up. Her usual skinny jeans and plain shirt were just not acceptable. She wasn't totally comfortable wearing a dress, but she had been drawn to it when she saw it in a shop window. She had left her makeup light, just a layer of mascara and sparse eye liner.

It hadn't taken her long to get ready, so upon waiting for Chloe she wandered around the flat. She had tidied some things in the living room before stepping up the her piano in front of the large window. She absentmindedly pressed some keys and started playing a song she had learned years ago. She was lost in her own little world and she didn't know for how long.

She finished playing, closed the piano lid and stood up. Turning on her heel, she almost jumped out of her skin when she suddenly noticed Chloe leaning against the door frame. "Shit Chlo, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

Chloe stood slack jawed as she looked Beca up and down. "Wow, Bec...you look incredible". She had seen Beca in dresses before, but they were usually just skater dresses, never anything quite so figure hugging. The tight black knee length and low cut dress, with leatherette shoulder straps clung to all the right places. Paired with a pair of straps black heals, Beca looked simply amazing.

Beca felt the flush raise from her neck to her cheek at the compliment, but she was in just as much awe staring back at the redhead. "Wow yourself Chlo" she said motioning at the dress Chloe was wearing. The white calf length dress, that covered a lot more skin than her own but it still showed off Chloe's figure and the diamond shape cut out centred above her boobs showed just a small amount of cleavage. Paired with sparkly silver heels, Beca couldn't help the grin that made it's way to her face causing the redhead to let out a shallow chuckle.

7pm soon came around and they left the house to make their way to the bar. When they arrived they were greeted at the door with a glass of champagne and motioned inside. Beca made the rounds of pleasantries with other producers, her bosses, and a handful of up and coming artists that she would potentially be working with.

Chloe hadn't taken her eyes off of the brunette the entire night. Whether she was just off getting them another drink or whilst she was talking to anybody else. She knew that Beca was amazing at what she did, she had always known it, but seeing just how popular she was within the business universe, her heart was bursting with pride.

Drinks had flowed all night, probably too many, but they were having a good time. They danced the night away together, almost feeling like they were the only two in the room, the music was loud and the beat was intoxicating. The more they drank, the closer they danced together. They held onto each tightly, Chloe would occasionally grind up against Beca, it had caused her to blush hard, but she wasn't complaining. With both girls extremely intoxicated, they had decided to call it a night around 1am.

Chloe reached for Beca and took her hand into her own, lacing their fingers. Pulling her outside they signalled for a cab. The cab ride home was filled with more laughter, fingers still laced. At one point, Beca had made a joke about the redhead and in retaliation, Chloe had tugged on Beca's hand causing her to fall forward, face stopping extremely close to her own. Their laughter eased promptly as both looked into each other's blue eyes.

"I'm so glad you're here Chlo" Beca spoke barely above a whisper, still staring at Chloe. The heat of her breath mixed with the scent of alcohol sent a shiver up Chloe's spine. It didn't go unnoticed by Beca that Chloe kept making little glances down to her lips causing Beca to take her bottom lip between her teeth momentarily before continuing. "I don't want you to leave next week".

Chloe was silent, a million thoughts running through her mind. Hey eyes darting between Beca's in an attempt to read more behind them. Taking an audible gulp, she suddenly dove forward, capturing Beca in a searing kiss. When Beca didn't reciprocate her actions, Chloe pulled back with a feeling a sheer panic. 'Shit, this isn't what she wanted. Shit shit shit shit shit'...but before Chloe could finish her train of thought, Beca's lips were crashing into her own again.

Beca could feel Chloe's smile against lips as the kiss intensified. Before she knew it, she was straddling Chloe in the back of the cab, deepening the kiss further causing a low moan from the redhead. "Chloe?" Beca's voice was low, almost questioning, as she pulled away to gather oxygen. She removed herself from her friends lap to sit back down in the seat, pulling her dress back down as it had ridden up her thighs.

After the immediate shock had dissipated, Chloe turned to look at Beca with a wide close lipped smile gracing her flushed face. She cupped Beca's cheek, turning her face to look at her. She leant forward, pushed a piece of chocolate brown hair from the brunettes clammy face and whispered into her ear. "You've no idea how long I've been waiting for that to happen".

The rest of the cab journey was silent. They'd sat hand in hand, Chloe rubbing circles on the back of Beca's hand. There were several stolen glances at each other and smiles graced both of their still flushed faces. When the cab pulled up outside the block of apartments where Beca lives, she paid the driver and turned to walk towards the entrance. Chloe had been waiting at the door for her and as she closed the gap, the redhead held out her hand for Beca to take, and pulled her in the door and up the stairs as quickly as their drunken bodies would take them.

Beca fumbled with the key before finally getting inside the flat and slamming the door behind them. With their hands still entwined, Chloe lurched forward in pursue of another heated kiss. The kiss was rushed and desperate from them both before Chloe slowly pushed Beca backwards and against the close door. Beca's hands moved to grip the redheads hips in a bid to pull her flush against her body. After a short while, Beca pushed Chloe away lightly, disappointment rushing through the redhead at the sudden lack of contact. "We should talk about this first" Beca blurted out, still breathing heavily from lack of oxygen during the kiss.

Chloe could sense the panic washing over Beca. She stepped forward, looking deep into the brunettes eyes, a gentle hand ghosting up and down her arms attempting to calm her. "Ok, let's go talk".

They made their way into the lounge and sat silently for a few seconds before Beca finally spoke up. "What was that?" She spoke quietly, fiddling with the ring on her left thumb, not wanting to make eye contact with Chloe.

"What do you mean?...I'm pretty sure that we kissed." The redheads lips curling slightly at the corners as she replied.

Beca let out a low sigh. "Right, but like, what does it mean? Because I don't want it to just be some stupid drunken hook up that you'll regret in the morning". Finally building the courage to look up at Chloe, she noticed the redhead smiling at her before she let out a laugh. "It's not funny. I love you Chlo and I'm not willing to lose my best friend over it". Her head dropped again and her eyes were back concentrating on her own hands.

Chloe scooted close to Beca and placed her hand on the brunettes leg. "Beca, look at me." When she didn't, Chloe lowered herself onto her knees in front of Beca. Looking up into her eyes, she could see tears threatening to spill. She took Beca's hands in her own and smiled at her trying to help ease the obvious anxiety. "Beca, I told you in the cab, I've wanted that to happen for such a long time. I just didn't know you felt like that." She spoke softly, giving the brunettes hands a gentle squeeze.

Beca lifted her head nervously. Desperate to look into Chloe's eyes in the hope that there was truth behind them. She shakily breathed out before closing her eyes tightly and finally speaking. "I think I've been in love with you for years." She spoke quietly, barely above a whisper, but Chloe heard her clearly. The small smile and the tears streaming from her beautiful blue eyes were proof of that. There was also a sense of pride because she knew how hard it must have been for Beca to speak about this. The girl who refused to talk about her own feelings, her own thoughts, had had the courage to speak out and even if it was just the effects of the alcohol that helped her, she didn't care, her heart was exploding with love and pride for the brunette sat in front of her. Without saying a word, she simply placed a loving kiss to Beca's lips and leant their heads together. "But Chlo, you leave in a week. Should we really start something that can't be continued?"

Chloe's brow furrowed and a slight look of hurt washed over her features, enough so that it hadn't gone unnoticed by Beca. Giving Beca's hands another reassuring squeeze, Chloe pulled away from Beca ever so slightly. "You think for one second I'm letting this go? Letting you go? You couldn't be more wrong. Yes, I have to go back home Beca, but we will work this out. I'll transfer as soon as I possibly can or I'll find a new job. We spent 8 months apart, I'm positive we can cope with a couple more. We will work this out". Letting out a little giggle she continued, "I've been in love with you since I barged into your shower and saw you naked". She joked with a cheeky wink.

For the first time since they sat on the sofa, Beca felt her own lips curl into a soft smile. She pulled her hands away from Chloe's, moving them up and wrapping them around the back of the redheads neck and pulled her in to searing kiss. "I love you Chlo".

—

A couple of day later, laying next to Beca in bed, Chloe shifted onto her side with her head rested on her arm, looking at her beautiful girlfriend. "Babe, can we listen to some of your mixes?" Chloe whispered whilst running her fingers through the chocolate brown locks flowing around Beca's shoulders.

"I've not done any for while" Beca replied. Feeling a rush of nervous confidence, she continued, "but, umm, I, I've kinda been working on, umm, on something else the last couple of days." She glanced over at Chloe. "Wanna hear it?" She asked nervously.

A big grin appeared on Chloe's face, putting Beca mildly more at ease. The redhead leant over and placed a light kiss to Beca's lips. "Of course I do".

Beca got up out of bed, making her way over to the piano. She pulled out the stool and sat down. Scooting over to one side, she motioned for Chloe to join her, tapping her seat so that she would sit next to her.

Beca took a deep breath, opened the piano lid and ghosted her fingers over the keys. She looked into Chloe's ocean blue eyes and reflected the smile that graced the redheads lips. Beca looked back down to the ivory and black keys for a couple of seconds before she closed her eyes and started playing and singing.

**Who cares 'bout star signs?**

**I'm hardwired to be with you**

**You're like a sunrise and I'm scared **

**That I'll never get enough of you**

**Nobody called it a star fall,**

**Come out the blue**

**I'm all butterflies**

**I'm sky-high for you**

**When it feels like this**

**Like a light came on**

**And you look at me **

**Like I'm all you want**

**I got everything **

**At my fingertips**

**How can I resist **

**When it feels like this?**

**Uncover secrets**

**Treasure hunting days away**

**Stumbling on diamonds**

**I'm speechless and blown away**

**The little things**

**I'm shivering**

**The way you hold my hand**

**I'm all butterflies**

**I'm sky-high for you**

**When it feels like this**

**Like a light came on**

**And you look at me **

**Like I'm all you want**

**I got everything **

**At my fingertips**

**How can I resist **

**When it feels like this?**

**Like you were always meant to be**

**Right here next to me**

**In your faded denim jeans **

**Like we were always meant to be**

**To think I never knew it **

**Till now**

**When it feels like this**

**Like a light came on**

**When you look at me **

**Like I'm all you want**

**I got everything **

**At my fingertips**

**How can I resist?**

**When it feels like this**

**Like a light came on**

**When you look at me **

**Say I'm all you want**

**I got everything **

**At my fingertips**

**How can I resist **

**When it feels like this?**

As her fingers lingered over the last key, she finally opened her eyes and looked back up to Chloe. Her eyes were puffy and red and there were clear tear track marks down her face. The room fell silent for what felt like an eternity as they stared into each other eyes. Suddenly the brunette felt a hand placed on her cheek and a searing kiss pressed into her lips. "I'm so in love with you Beca Mitchell".


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to the three people that reviewed and for the follows and favourites. It really means a lot. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. It really didn't go how I imagined, in fact I started writing it as a completely different storyline but then it just ended up with this.**

Growing up, Beca Mitchell never thought she would get married. Her childhood memories consisted of years of parental arguments, a divorce and a messy custody battle. She never wanted that for herself. She didn't want to be another statistic.

Yet here she was, ring brought and just waiting for the perfect moment to propose to her best friend and the love of her life. Beca was a different person since Chloe. There was much more sunshine in her life. She still got stuck in her own head from time to time, but she was always willing to allow the red head to pull her out of it. Chloe was everything, her shoulder to cry on and her biggest cheerleader.

_About three years into their relationship, everything had started to set in place for both of the women. Beca had surprisingly quickly worked her way up the ladder and was not only starting to produce for some truly amazing artists, but she had recorded her first album and was due to go on a small three month tour. It was never in her life plan to become a recording artist, but since being in a relationship with her amazing girlfriend, words had just flowed from her. She knew she could just have had other artists sing her songs, but they were so personal to her, that it felt wrong to not sing them herself. Her work life was hectic and occasionally stressful, but the moment she walked in her front door, and saw her girlfriends crystal blue eyes and ear to ear smile, every ounce of stress dissipated. _

_Chloe's life plan had also changed. Throughout college, she had dreamed of becoming a vet, but she hadn't been able to make it happen. She didn't get accepted into three different vets schools, so had given up on the idea. When she moved to LA with Beca, she had taken on a job simply because it was a short commute, it paid relatively well and it was the only one of the 7, that she applied for, that had offered her a job. Chloe had never imagined herself working with children with additional needs, but three years later, she absolutely adored her job. It was more rewarding that any job she could imagine. _

''_Chlo, have you seen my lucky bra?'' Beca shouted down the stairs._

_Chloe let out a sigh and shook her head. ''Babe, you've already packed it. You checked last night. Twice''._

''_Right, sorry''. Beca was nervous for her first ever tour. She had got used to being on stage with the Bella's but she had never done it alone. She tried to act cool about it, attempted to be all badass. _

_Chloe could see straight through it though, she knew Beca was flapping. She wasn't exactly ecstatic herself that the brunette would be away for three months with only a couple of opportunities of them spending a short time together throughout the tour. They had spoken about it numerous times before Beca had actually agreed to do it. They both knew that it was inevitable after the album launch. She couldn't take this away from her partner but she hated the thought of not having her around, not spending their evenings together discussing their day, not having her there to cuddle up to, and waking up to an empty bed each morning. There wasn't a lot Chloe could do about it though, she wasn't able to get time off work during term times unless it was an emergency, and however much this felt like it was to the redhead, she knew it wasn't the case. _

_Making her way up the stairs of their new house, Chloe could see Beca sat at the desk in the office, big headphones placed over her ears, frantically tapping away on her laptop. She made her way over to the brunette, and gently embraced her from behind, resting her chin upon Beca's shoulder. _

_Beca flinched slightly at the unexpected contact but quickly settled and brought her right hand up to hold her girlfriends arm gently. Making a couple of final clicks, Beca turned her head to place a soft kiss on the redheads cheek before removing her head phone and turning to face Chloe again. ''You're gonna give me a heart attack one day sneaking up on me all the time''. _

''_You're going to give yourself one if you keep stressing the way you are about this tour''. Chloe spoke softly, trying to stay calm in the hopes it would ease her girlfriends anxiety a bit. _

_Beca's face scrunched up a little. She knew she was being over anxious. She knew that she was stressing over this but it was a massive deal for her. Everything she did over the last three years involved Chloe and knowing she wasn't going to be there on tour with her was killing her. ''Is it too late to cancel?'' she joked. _

_The redhead pulled out of the embrace, turned Beca around in the swivel chair and sat on her lap. ''Yes babe, far too late''. The brunette pouted but Chloe simply pressed a kiss onto her lips in return. _

_Pulling away from the kiss, but keeping her arms wrapped around her girlfriends waist, Beca let out a huge sigh and leant her face into Chloe's forearm. _

_Chloe placed her hand under Beca's chin and raised it to look into her eyes. Staring into them for a few seconds. '' What are you worried about? And do not say 'nothing', because I know you Mitchell, I can almost hear the cogs turning inside that pretty little head of yours''. She continued staring into Beca's eyes, almost praying to read whatever was going on inside her head._

_Beca looked hesitant to answer. 3 and a half years ago, she would simply had shrugged and refused to answer, making an excuse to remove herself from the situation, however, she wasn't the same person anymore. Chloe had knocked down the walls that she had previously built up around herself and Beca was more open with her now than she had ever been with any one else her entire life. ''I guess...i just...well I don't know if I can do this without you by my side''. Beca blushed slightly and bowed her head. When did she become so vulnerable and needy. _

_Chloe felt a pang of guilt. She would have loved nothing more than to be there on tour with Beca but it just was not possible. ''Look at me Bec''. She raised her head slowly to meet Chloe's eyes with her own, that were now glazed with silent tears. ''We've discussed this haven't we. I promise you, if it was possible I would have been there but just because I'm not going to be there in person, it doesn't mean that I am not cheering you on every step of the way. You are amazing Beca Mitchell, and you can do this whether I am there or not, ok?'' _

_Beca simply nodded and let a single tear drop from her eye. ''Well I guess I will just have to make the most of not having the sheets stolen every night''. She joked quietly, but the sad expression still hadn't slipped from her facial expression. _

_Chloe pulled Beca into a kiss. She wanted to make the most of this before Beca left. Seemingly the brunette felt the same as the kiss soon become more desperate and passionate. Chloe rearranged herself so that she was now straddling her girlfriends lap, willing their bodies to be as close as possible. The kiss continued, hands wandering, only breaking for need of oxygen. Chloe reached down to the hem of the brunettes shirt, breaking from the kiss to look into Beca's eyes for confirmation before she lifted it. As her eyes met Beca's steal blues, she noticed that tears had again started to gather in them. She leant her head against Beca's and barely whispered, '' Baby?''_

_Beca sighed, furiously blinking in an attempt to hold back her tears. '' Can we stop?...can we just cuddle please, I just...I just want to hold you''. _

_And that is exactly what they did. After checking Beca's luggage for what felt like the hundredth time in three days, they settled down in bed. They barely spoke, barely said a single word, but Beca held Chloe tighter that night, she wrapped her arms around her and inhaled her scent, making a mental note of every detail of Chloe's features. She would need them to get through the next 4 weeks before she will be able to see her in person again. Skype has never done justice for just how beautiful Chloe is. _

_The departure was emotional. Neither wanted to let the other go, but eventually it was necessary. With one final embrace, Chloe whispered into her girlfriends ear, ''Call me the instant you land, I don't care how late it is, I need to know you got there safely''. Beca had simply nodded and made her way over to the car that had been booked by her label to take her to the airport._

_Beca had kept to her part of the deal and rang her girlfriend as soon as she possibly could after landing in the UK. Her album had been at the top of the album chart for three consecutive weeks so it felt right that this was where the tour was kicking off. Fourteen gigs in 22 days, it was a hectic schedule of gigs, interviews and rehearsals but she still found time to Skype or call Chloe at least once a day. Both women were struggling with the distance but both desperate not to let it show. Neither were sleeping very well without the other in bed next to them, it felt cold, and lonely. Chloe had made a Beca sized 'pillow person', figuring that snuggling up to it might help her doze off one night, it hadn't worked, and she was too embarrassed to admit it to Beca. _

_Beca loved being on stage once she had started. Adrenaline had kicked in, the atmosphere was simply incredible and hearing her name screamed out by thousands and thousands of people each night was indescribable. _

_The three and a bit weeks had gone by quicker than she had expected. Although she was in her element, she missed Chloe. She missed her smile, her laugh, her scent. She missed the way Chloe would bite her bottom lip and give her puppy dog eyes when she wanted something. She missed the way Chloe would hum the same tune every evening when she brushed her teeth. She missed the cheeky winks, her little wiggle when she got excited and the way her hair flowed so beautifully around her shoulders. She missed how carefree and complete she felt when Chloe was around. _

_Chloe had met Beca at the airport when she landed back in the US. She had told her that the label had arranged a car, but the redhead was having none of it. She had argued that she had to be away from her for weeks and that she wasn't going to leave it a second longer than she needed to to see her. Of course she got her own way and Beca had to inform her manager that the car was no longer needed. _

_As soon as she spotted the redhead in the crowd, she found herself running to embrace her in the tightest hug. The contact was reciprocated. A powerful kiss came crashing onto the brunettes lips and Beca's legs almost gave way as they turned to jelly. This kiss had meaning, it was full of love, and adoration. _

_The journey home was filled with chatter, Chloe filling in Beca on what had happened over the past few weeks. Although they had spoken daily, it had always been chat of the show, or simply just how much they missed and loved each other. Beca adored how Chloe lit up when talking about her job and the children she looked after and she couldn't help the ever growing smile that appeared on her face. She knew Chloe was the caring type, everyone knew it. She was sunshine and rainbows, she was kind and she cared more than anyone Beca knew. _

_Upon reaching their home, pulling into the drive way, Beca looked at Chloe and simply stated, ''God I've missed you''. _

_In the house, later that night, they were snuggled up on the sofa, stomachs full from pizza, the choice of takeaway because 'England just doesn't make them like we do', watching some crappy reality television show that Chloe had been watching the last couple of weeks. Chloe had got up from the sofa to go wash up and get them a glass of wine from the kitchen. The brunette could here her humming 'Titanium' from the kitchen, when suddenly something clicked. That song brought back memories, memories of Barden, memories of how they met, and memories of how their friendship started. _

_Reaching into her bag, Beca pulled out a small red box and stuffed it into her back pocket. She made her way into the kitchen quietly, still taking in the sound of Chloe's humming. It sent shivers down her spine and butterflies to her stomach. With a smile on her face, and her heart beat rattling against her chest, she was nervous but so incredibly ready._

_She knelt down on one knee behind Chloe, pulling the box out of her back pocket as she did. ''Chlo?''._

_Chloe turned around, bubbles on her hands from washing up. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw what Beca was doing. She was so shocked that words seemed to fail her. This was a first, Chloe Beale was speechless._

_The brunettes smile turned to a nervous grin. She audibly gulped before closing her eyes and letting the words escape. ''Chloe, I was going to wait until after the tour, but being away from you the past few weeks has proved to me that I simply cannot live without you. I know I have to go away again for the rest of the tour, but I couldn't wait another minute to ask you this. Chloe Beale...''. She looked deep into her girlfriends watery eyes. ''Will you marry me?'' _

_There were tears, lots of them and from both women. Chloe pulled Beca from the floor and wrapped her arms tightly around her neck, burying her head into the long wavy brunette hair that splayed effortlessly around her girlfriends shoulders. '' Yes, oh my god, yes''._

_**It's 2:30am here in the UK, but I couldn't stop writing. I am going to be a grumpy egg at work tomorrow.**_

_**P.s. - I am hoping I've managed to edit the couple of mistakes where I wrote wife face palm, as I said earlier, I ended up taking a whole different direction after finishing it the first time round as it just didn't flow. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**A few more reviews...Thanks so much guys. This is another cute chapter. I was originally not doing them in chronological order, but this is chapter 3 and they've seemingly gone that way. I hope you enjoy this. Reviews make me happy ;). I think the next chapter is going to be a bit more angsty and not as fluffy as these first three. Anyway, I'm waffling. Constructive criticism always welcomed. **

Chloe knew from an early age that she wanted to have children some day. It was never a doubt in her mind. Her favourite toys as a kid were her dolls. She would carry one around with her wherever she went. She had told Beca early on into their relationship that she eventually wanted children. She understood that Beca was hesitant, she hadn't had the easiest of childhoods and she knew that the thought of having to look after another human being, a tiny one at that, absolutely petrified Beca. She had no doubts that her wife would be an amazing mama, but they had to wait until she was completely ready, and they had done just that.

_It hadn't taken long after their wedding for family and friends to start questioning when they were going to start a family. Chloe's birthday was less than a month after their wedding, and since everything had been hectic before hand and then they had been on their honeymoon before arriving in Georgia for the remainder of their time off work, the redheads parents had decided on organising her a big family meal. _

_The day had been relatively calm, with just her parents, herself and Beca, simply chilling out around the house. They had taken her parents dogs for a nice long walk mid-morning, and returned in time to start helping with the food preparation. In true Beale style, Chloe's father had set up a huge barbecue, her mother had made a mountain of sides and her two brothers wives had brought desserts with them. _

_The house and back yard became busy around 5pm with aunties, uncles, cousins, Chloe's brothers, their wives and 5 children between them. Neither of Chloe's brothers had inherited their mothers red hair, both were tall and broad like their father. Chloe was definitely the spitting image of her mother, from the beaming smile, bright blue eyes and wavy red hair. Beca loved every single one of those features of her wife, which is probably why she felt such a strong bond to her new mother in law._

_Their wedding day had been totally crazy, and although they had seen all their close friends and family, they hadn't actually spent much time with them, so Chloe relished in this time to catch up with each and every one of them. She spent a lot of time telling her favourite Aunt about their life in LA, spouting how proud she was of Beca for all of her achievements in the music industry, Beca couldn't help but blush. She talked about herself a little, and what she was doing at work, and how she had recently passed a course that she needed in order to become a more senior member at the school she was working in. She still loved her job, it was her passion. _

_Her aunt had been the first to ask that evening. The first to question when they were starting a family. ''So dear, now that you are married, will there be babies in the near future?''. _

_Chloe smiled at her Aunt, not really a full smile though. ''Hopefully at some point, we are just both focused on our careers at the moment''. She looked over at Beca who simply nodded in agreement. The brunette had seemed grateful that Chloe hadn't told them it had to wait until or even if Beca was ever ready._

_Chloe made her way around to talk to the rest of her family. Nearly every single female relative had asked the same questions. ''So, babies soon?'', ''You guys looking at adoption or a donor?'' & ''Isn't it about time you guys about starting a family''. The redhead gave them all roughly the same answer. _

_A short while later, Chloe had been approached by one of her nieces. She picked up the dainty 4 year old and placed her on her hip. ''Auntie Chloe, Brennon and Jack wont let me play with them. Brennon says no girls allowed''. The little girls voice was sad and paired with a familiar pout on her lips. _

_Chloe looked over in the direction of her nephews who were running wild at the bottom of the garden playing cops and robbers. ''Oh, that's not very kind of them is it. How about I come push you on the swing?'' She leant further towards the little girls face and whispered, '' No boys allowed''. She winked making the little girl giggle which in turn put a huge smile on her own face. Chloe placed her niece on the ground and held her hand. She turned to her wife with an only slightly apologetic look before being yanked in the direction of the swing set._

_Beca made her way over to her father in law at the barbecue with an ice cold beer for them both. ''Would you like any help?'' she asked as she handed over the bottle. She knew she was a rubbish cook, and she was clumsy so adding flames into the mixed would probably have been a disaster waiting to happen, so she silently prayed that it would be a no. _

_Mr. Beale let out a loud laugh making Beca jump slightly. ''How long have you been in a relationship with my daughter for now Beca?''. Beca looked at him with a confused expression which again made the man laugh. He leant forward and lowered his voice, ''We are aware that there is a reason that Chloe had done all the cooking whenever we visited''. Beca was mildly embarrassed but she couldn't help the little laugh that left her lips. She was now completely certain that Chloe, even though she had denied it, had definitely informed them of the many disastrous meals Beca had attempted to cook._

_Beca still wasn't the best in social situations, she was quiet at times, but she was comfortable around her wife's family, especially her parents and siblings. She chatted away to her father in law for a short while before going inside to see if she could be of any help there. Of course she wasn't needed, Mrs. Beale had everything sorted and was just applying finishing touches to the birthday cake with one of her daughter in laws. _

_Beca saw a couple of items in the sink and decided she would wash them up. She wanted to make herself useful since the Beale clan had done everything so far. The sink was situated under the window in the kitchen giving her the perfect view of her wife playing with her niece outside. Chloe was chasing Addison around the garden, picking her up and throwing her into the air. Beca couldn't help but stare. Her wife was a natural with children and although she had seen her with her nieces and nephews before, she hadn't really formed an opinion it. She seemingly went off into her own little world, continuing to watch out the window and hadn't noticed that Mrs. Beale had called her name twice. She felt a gentle hand touch her shoulder before turning to see who it was. ''She's going to make an amazing mom when the time is right.'' and Beca simply smiled in reply. _

_Later that evening, lots of food had been consumed, the youngest children had been put up to bed in the spare room, the older two boys were watching a film in their grandparents bedroom and aunties, uncles and cousins had left. _

_The temperature had dropped outside so everyone was sat around the fire pit, many with blankets. Mrs. Beale had started telling stories about her children when they were young. They'd all heard them before, numerous times, but they still listened and they still laughed. Beca secretly loved hearing about young Chloe, especially the temper tantrums and strops. She was shocked the first time she heard the story that her family had titled 'The great breakdown of '98', she didn't think it was possible for the women so full of sunshine, the women with the glass always half full, to have ever got so angry or moody. _

_Beca shifted in her chair, her arms were bare and now covered in goosebumps from the cold. Waiting a few seconds so as not to interrupt her wife mid sentence, the brunette stood up, placed a kiss on her wife's cheek and informed her that she was going up to the bedroom to get a hoodie. ''Ok baby, can you grab me one while you're at it please?'', Chloe replied. _

_It was now dark out, but solar lights lit the way of the path leading to the house. The house was practically silent bar the sound of a movie playing in the master bedroom. She made her way up the stairs as silently as she could so that none of the children woke up. Just as Beca placed her hand on the knob of the bedroom door, she heard a light whimper. She froze in place, hand refraining from turning, in the hopes that the newest Beale baby would fall back to sleep. Mya was a very quiet baby, she only ever really fussed when she was hungry, had a dirty diaper or had dropped her dummy. Mya's cries continued, getting slightly louder. Internally Beca was freaking out slightly, she didn't know whether she should run downstairs and get someone, or just wait in the hope that Mya would settle herself. _

_A minute or so passed and it seemed that the baby was not going to settle, Beca moved from her stilled position and gently pushed open the door to the spare bedroom. Her heart was racing as she made her way over to the travel cot. Inside, Mya was fussy, kicking out her tiny little legs and looking thoroughly pissed off. Beca took a deep breath trying to figure out what to do in order to calm the tiny little girl down. She noticed that her dummy was next to her shoulder so she attempted to put it back in her mouth. It soothed her instantly, but a couple of sucks and the dummy was spat back out and the whimpering cried restarted. _

_Addison and Mikey were in the double bed a few feet away and both had started to twitch at the noise. Another bout of panic set in in Beca's mind 'oh crap, what if they all wake up'. Figuring there wasn't much more she could do, she reached down into the cot and placed her hand on Mya's chest. ''Shhh, shhh, hey what's up little lady. Not want your dummy huh?'' she spoke softly trying to sooth the tot. It didn't really work, so with a deep breath and a mountain of nervous courage, the brunette leant down and picked up the baby. At first she was awkward, but soon manoeuvred the baby girl so that she was laying in her arms, rocking her back and forth gently. ''Is that better? Just needed a cuddle eh?'' She smiled down at the tiny redhead, stroking her hair softly. '' Looks like you got Nana and Auntie Chlo's genes kiddo.'' she whispered with a light chuckle. _

_She had been in all of Chloe's nieces and nephews lives since before the eldest was barely a toddler, so she had held babies but it was only ever when they were pretty much dumped on her lap whilst their moms had gone to make a bottle or heat up their lunch. It was never for long, and it had always felt forced and some what uncomfortable. It was still alien to her and she was nervous, but right now she didn't feel uncomfortable. She continues to speak to Mya and when she had started to cry again, Beca began to sing to her. The baby girl had calmed instantly and lay in her arms just staring up at her._

_Outside, Chloe had noticed that her wife had been gone for quite some time and was intrigued to know what was keeping her. Chat had quietened down around the fire pit and the family were simply basking in each others company. They got together as often as possible, but they still relished in it every single time. Standing up from her chair and stretching, Chloe looked over to her mother. ''I'm just gonna go check on Bec.'' _

_Amanda, Chloe's sister in law, looked at her watch and rolled her eyes. ''I'll come up with you, Mya was due a feed 20 minutes ago.''_

_Both women walked up to the house, chatting about the day, Amanda asking Chloe if she had enjoyed herself. Of course the redhead had, she got to spend the day with her entire family, and nothing was better than that in her mind. Amanda grabbed a bottle from the bag and Chloe led the way up the stairs. Both women stopped on the spot when they heard singing coming from upstairs. Chloe knew the song instantly, it was one Beca had been working on for a new album, no one else had heard it other than her. Chloe looked over her shoulder at her sister in law and put her finger up to her lips, silently asking her to keep quiet. She glanced along the hallway to their bedroom but there was no light coming from under the door, meaning Beca was not in there, and neither from the bathroom. Both women shared an inquisitive look before simultaneously moving their eyes over to the door of the spare bedroom. It was open a few inches and light spread it's way to the hallway. _

_Chloe moved first, making her way over to the door and peaking inside. Her heart melted instantly. There was her wife, with a twelve week old baby in her arms, rocking her gently and soothing her with her songs. In that instant, Chloe felt like her ovaries could burst with broodiness. The redhead moved out of the way in order for Amanda to have a look for herself. She turned around with the biggest smile on her face, that was mirroring the one Chloe wore. _

''_She is gonna be the best mama one day.'' Chloe whispered as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. _

_Amanda simply handed over the bottle of milk and gestured for her sister in law to go into the room. ''You got this yeah?'' _

_Chloe nodded as Amanda made her way back downstairs. She took a deep breath and gently pushed the door open a little further. She didn't say a single word as she continued to watch Beca in awe. The brunette had her back to the door, still swaying lightly and singing. Chloe, pushed through the door as quietly as possible and walked the few steps to come up behind her wife. _

_Beca felt her heart skip a beat at Chloe's touch on her shoulder. ''Jesus, Chlo. What have we discussed about the sneaking around thing?'' Beca stated with a smile. She turned around slowly, cradling a sleeping baby in her arms. ''She was crying.'' Beca blurted out, as if she needed to explain herself._

_The redhead planted a soft kiss to her cheek and then to the baby's. ''Is there an end to these talents of yours huh Mitchell?'' Chloe questioned with a smirk on her face and directing her eyes to the completely sparko baby in Beca's arms. Beca simply scoffed and rolled her eyes in reply. ''She's due a feed. You wanna?''. _

_Panic rose in Beca's chest but she tried not to show it. ''firstly, It's Mitchell-Beale to you'', she poked her tongue out before continuing. ''and secondly, ummm, I've never fed a baby, so you should probably do it.'' she attempted to awkwardly hand the baby over to her wife. _

_Chloe refused to take the baby. She loved seeing the brunette like this. She loved seeing this side to her. A side she knew that nobody else had ever seen. This moment would be etched in her brain for a long time. ''No babe, you can do it. Lets take her into our room and I'll show you what to do.'' Beca simply nodded before the two women crept out of the room and down the hall to their bedroom. _

_Chloe's bedroom hadn't changed much since she was a teenager, except now it was filled with photos of the Bellas and trophies from competitions they had won, along with all the stuff Chloe had seemingly collected over the years. It was neat and tidy, and bright...a perfect reflection of the redhead. _

''_Right pass her here, and go sit up against the headboard. Oh and make sure you're comfy.'' Chloe said with a wide smile. Beca didn't say anything but did as she was told. She didn't feel totally comfortable but she could never say no to her wife. Beca was certain that Chloe could ask her to jump off a cliff, and one stare into her beautiful blue eyes, she would do it, no questions asked. She knew she could do anything with Chloe by her side._

_The next half an hour went by quickly. Chloe had placed the baby into Beca's arm, explained to her what angle to hold the baby in her arms, and to prevent any air getting in the teat. Chloe sat down next to them, watching her wife and occasionally stroking the babies head. Mya was a dream, she took her entire bottle, and had brought up her wind relatively easily, all whilst still in the land of nod. _

_Beca had handed Mya over to Chloe as her arm had lost feeling. She looked down at the little girl in her wife's arms and couldn't help the thought that she was now 99% sure that she wanted this for them. She still had that worry that she would mess something up but it was no longer a question of if she would ever be ready, it was definitely now a when, because with Chloe by her side, she was capable of virtually anything. ''Hey Chlo?''_

''_Mmmhmm'' _

''_Umm, I've been thinking.'' Chloe took her eyes off the baby to look over to her wife. Beca looked nervous but Chloe stayed quiet to let Beca continue. '' How about when we get back home, we look into what the first steps are...to uh...for us to start a family?''. Chloe's eyes lit up and a wide closed lipped smile graced her face. '' I want this'' She whispered motioning between the three of them. '' For us, like in the near future.'' _

_Chloe couldn't speak, she just nodded and smiled through the tears making their way down her cheeks. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys….loving the reviews, they've honestly put a smile on my face. I've been on a bit of a role, 3 chapters in less than a week, but this probably will not stay that way. Next week I am back to 4 nights of sports clubs and 2 nights of babysitting, along side a full time job. I will be updating as often as I possibly can though :).**

It had taken them seventeen months. Seventeen months of emotions, disappointment and heartache. Seventeen long, agonising months to finally see those two lines on the pregnancy test.

_It hadn't taken the couple long after returning from their visit with Chloe's parents, to start researching where they needed to start. They had ended up visiting three different clinics before deciding on the final one. They had both felt more comfortable with Dr. Jenson, she probably in her late thirties, with short ash blonde hair and green eyes. She had explained everything to them in terms they both understood and was patient in answering all of their questions. She had talked them through the process, step by step and had got to know them on a slightly more personal level. _

_At the end of the meeting, she had informed them both that she would need them to make a further appointment in order to have blood tests and scans done to make sure that Chloe had a clear bill of health before they went any further. If all came back clear then they would be sent home with a booklet of donors to choose from. It would include a full medical history, hair and eye colour and build. _

_Of course it had all come back clear. Chloe was a picture of health. After the third appointment, Beca and Chloe went straight home, and since both had booked the whole day off work, they decided to start looking at the donors booklet. _

_Flicking through the pages at random, Beca looked up from the table and glanced over to her wife who was making them coffee and fixing them a snack. ''So, what exactly are you looking for? Like what eye colour, or height etc?'' She asked._

''_WE...what are WE looking for. It's your baby too''. The redhead stated whilst staring at her wife with a confused look. _

''_Yeah, I know, but like, ummm, It's your body and well we haven't actually had this discussion yet.''._

_Chloe quickly softened after hearing the nervousness in the brunettes voice. Beca was right, they hadn't discussed it. Chloe knew that ideally she would life to find a donor with brunette hair and blue eyes. That way there was a 50/50 chance their baby would have some part of them similar to Beca. _

_They spent the rest of the day going through the booklet, narrowing it down to two donors but had essentially made their final decision based on the donors height. They had gone for the slightly shorter one as even though Chloe was the taller of the two females, she was still petite. _

_Chloe had not taken well to the hormone treatment, she was not herself. Her usually sunny attitude had faltered. She was moody, emotional and argumentative. There wasn't a lot Beca could say that her wife didn't snap at. She had originally been grateful that the course of hormones only last two weeks but the realisation had hit home that she may well have nine whole months of this. It worried her but she knew it would all be worth it in the end. _

_There were a couple more visits to the clinic for scans before it finally came time to extract Chloe's eggs. The redhead was sedated for the process and it was done within 25 minutes. They were sent on their way whilst the clinic began the fertilisation procedure and were told to expect a call within 24 hours to let them know if the fertilisation had been successful. _

_Beca and Chloe had spent the entire evening cuddled up on the sofa watching crappy television programs. Both were nervous but hopeful. Once they had made their way up to bed, sleep hadn't come easy. Chloe was the first to fall asleep, but was fidgety. Beca had laid in bed, just staring at the ceiling, willing herself to sleep since she had to go into work tomorrow. _

_The morning came and Beca went off to work. Apologising multiple times to the redhead before she left and making her promise to call her as soon as she heard from the clinic. Chloe had kept herself busy, pottering around the house. She didn't have work since it was the holidays. _

_Chloe's phone began to rang and she answered immediately with shaky hands.''Hello….Yes this is she. Wow, OK. Thank you. So, what do we do next?''. Her smile was wide as she finished the call. She immediately rang her wife and informed her. She explained that 3 embryos had successfully fertilised and that in less than a week they would be going in for the transfer. Excitement laced both of their voices. This was now getting real. _

_The two weeks after the embryo transfer felt like they went at snail pace. The two women were both nervous. Chloe had brought three pregnancy tests in preparation. The wait was agonising but they tried to stay positive. On the morning of day 14, Chloe woke up early and went downstairs to make Beca a coffee. She returned upstairs and woke her wife. ''Hey sleepy head, time to wake up.''_

''_Eurgh, what's the time?''. Beca replied, voice laced with sleep._

''_six thirty''. She waited for her wife to complain about the early morning but she hadn't. ''Come on, lets go do the test''._

_Beca got up slowly and scooted to the edge of the bed. She pulled Chloe towards her and wrapped her arms around midriff. ''Right, lets do this.''_

_The test was negative. They were both gutted. Beca had tried to stay positive for her wife. Chloe's face said it all, she was upset. ''Dr. Jenson did say that we should do another test tomorrow if this one is negative. Just in case it was a little early.''_

_The redhead let out a long sigh. ''Mmhmm''. _

_The second test was not needed, Chloe got her period the following day whilst at work. She cried when she got home and told her wife. A lot. She felt deflated. They had been told that although their chances of it being a success were relatively high, they shouldn't get their hopes up that it would happen first try. Beca held her whilst she sobbed. Tried to reassure her. Of course she was disappointed too, but she wouldn't show it, she had to stay strong for Chloe, after all they still had two more tries with this round of treatment. They would just have to hope that one of them worked._

_Three months later they went through all the same processes again, and had the same outcome. Another negative pregnancy test. Sadness had turned into worry. After more blood work and ultrasounds, Dr. Jenson could not find a reason for the two failed attempts of IVF. She gave_

_them hope for the third attempt. _

_After getting the news that the third treatment hadn't worked, both women were understandably upset. Beca had stayed as strong as she could for her wife, but deep down she was completely disappointed. _

_Chloe was more inside her own head than Beca had ever seen her. She had called in sick to work every day for the past week, she had stayed in bed, although barely slept, only getting out to use the loo or to get a bottle of water from the fridge. She had barely eaten, not brushed her hair and Beca was certain she hadn't brushed her teeth either. She looked awful._

_On day nine, Beca couldn't bare to look at her wife in this state any longer. She had spent hours over the last week or so trying to coax the redhead out of bed, tried to get her to talk about how she was feeling, she had even tried to simply hold her tight but was always pushed away. She decided now was time for some tough love, although she was petrified of how it would go down. _

_She made her wife a pot of coffee and a sandwich and made her way up to their bedroom. She placed the tray on the dressing table and walked over to the windows to open the curtains._

''_Close them'' a grunt came from under the duvet._

''_Nope, I am done seeing you like this. You are gonna get your ass up, eat some lunch and get a shower. Then you are going to come downstairs and you are going to talk to me.'' Beca was stern. She needed to be._

''_No''_

''_I swear to god Chloe, if you don't get up I am going to call your mom. Yeah I am pulling the mom card on you. I hate seeing you like this and if that is what it takes then that is what I will do.''_

_Chloe started to fidget under the sheets. She peeked her head out, looking at Beca with furrowed brows. She had clearly been crying. The bags under her eyes were darker, her eyes were puffy and there were tear tracks running over her cheeks. She squinted her eyes looking over to Beca before finally speaking again. ''Leave me alone.'' She spat out before burrowing back down under the duvet. _

''_Nope not happening. I mean it Chlo, get up. You stink.'' Beca gave the sheets a tug but the redhead was clinging to them tightly. She let out a loud huff before continuing. ''Right, well I'm going to phone your mum then. Like literally right now. I have my phone in my hand Chloe.''_

_Chloe flew from under the sheets and out of the bed, leaning forward and snatching the phone from her wife's hand. Her sad expression had been swapped for a look of pure anger. ''Stop treating me like a child.'' she screamed in her wife's face. _

_Beca's eyes widened, temper rising as she leant forward and shouted back at the redhead. ''Then stop fucking acting like one.'' _

''_You know what Beca, just get out. Get out of my fucking bedroom. NOW''._

''_No, It's my bedroom too and I am staying here until get up, get showered and get your shit together''. This tough love thing was hard for Beca but she didn't see any other way around it._

''_Get my shit together? My body has let me down. Just because you don't care, doesn't mean I won't either''. Her voice was loud and angry and filled with bitterness. _

''_Don't you fucking dare, of course I care''. Beca screamed in Chloe's face making her flinch. _

_The atmosphere was immediately tense. Beca regretted raising her voice. She knew she had to tread lightly with Chloe when she was in a bad mood, but Beca had tried that, she was at a loss as to how to help the redhead and she hated it. She was hurting herself. She wanted a baby as much as her wife had. _

_Both women were silent but caught in a stare off. Beca took a deep breath before taking a step back and losing eye contact as her head dropped to look at the floor. ''I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted''. It was barely a whisper, but she knew Chloe heard. The brunette kept her eyes on the ground as she fiddled with the ring on her thumb. She felt her wife move away from her, creating air between them._

_As she pulled the sheets back open, the redhead climbed back into her bed. ''Please just leave me alone. I don't want to look at you right now''. Her voice was mono-tonal and emotionless._

_Beca felt as though the air inside her lungs was trapped, like she couldn't breathe. She made her way out of the bedroom, closing the door before leaning against it and sinking to the floor. With her head in her hands, she began to silently sob. There had been arguments before, Chloe had even spent the night in a hotel once before, but there had never been a fight like this. They had never screamed in each other faces. _

_She made her way down the corridor and into the office. She had attempted to get on with some work that she knew needed doing before Monday but she couldn't focus. All she could think about was their fight and how she just didn't know how to fix her. It was her job to stop her from hurting but she was failing at that. Not knowing what else to do, she picked up her phone. She debated calling Chloe's mother but had decided on someone else. Someone Chloe may actually listen to. _

_The phone rang for quite some time before it was finally answered. ''Hey Aubrey.'' _

_Chloe was still so close to Aubrey. They may not see each other as often as they'd like but they were still best friends. Beca had also got quite close to the blonde. She just needed someone to talk to. Someone who may know how she can help get Chloe out of her current mind set. _

_She explained everything to Aubrey. That the third round of IVF had not worked, that Chloe had barely surfaced since they had taken the pregnancy test, that they'd had the worst argument. She had told her how she was worried that she couldn't say or do anything to make her feel better. _

_Aubrey had listened to Beca and answered her with words of support. She tried to comfort her as best she could over the phone when the brunette could barely speak through tears. ''Listen Beca, you just have to give her time. She probably feels like a failure right now. It's been a long twelve months and it has taken it's toll on you both. Give her some space tonight and try again tomorrow.''_

_After saying their goodbye's, Beca went downstairs to make herself a coffee. She paused when walking past their bedroom, resting her ear against the door. It was silent. She knew that Aubrey was right, that she should just give her some space, at least until tomorrow. Taking a deep breath, she continued along the the corridor and down the stairs. Her stomach was rumbling but she didn't particuarly feel like eating. She knew if she didn't eat though, she would just be super grumpy, so grabbed a couple of cookies to have with her coffee. _

_Beca felt totally drained. Her eyes were stinging from crying, her body ached from tension. The brunette took her self off for a shower before begrudgingly going off to spend the night in the guest bedroom. Chloe had said she didn't want to see her so she would follow that demand. _

_Her exhaustion did nothing to help her fall asleep that night. Instead she led tossing and turning. _

_In their bedroom, Chloe had cried her eyes dry. She was still angry, at herself for her body letting her down, at Beca for acting like she didn't care, at anything and everything that ran through her mind. _

_Her phone buzzed at around 10pm. She had tried to ignore it, but when it vibrated with a third text, she figured she should probably check it. _

_**Aubrey: Chloe, Ring me. **_

_**Aubrey: Right, well clearly you're ignoring me. I've had Beca on the phone. You are not the only one hurting you know. She is devasted too. Stop being selfish and talk to her. You need eachother right now.**_

_**Aubrey: I love you Chlo. You're my best friend, but you're being a real dick. Sort it out. **_

_Chloe felt angry at first, she was pissed that Beca would go behind her back and talk to Aubrey, but the more she re-read the messages, the more she felt a pang of guilt. Guilt for taking her anger out on her wife. Guilt for thinking that her wife didn't care. Guilt for starting an argument when she knew deep down that her wife would be trying to stay strong for her, because that's the type of women she was, she always put Chloe first. _

_She sat herself up in bed, and with a deep breath, climbed out of bed and made her way to the guest bedroom. She knew Beca was in there as she had heard the door click shut around an hour ago. She opened the door quietly before calling out for her wife. ''Beca?'' Her voice almost cracking as a lump formed in her throat. ''Baby, I'm sorry'' and as she spoke the last word, her sobs escaped. _

_Beca didn't think twice before jumping out of bed and wrapping the redhead in a tight hold. She rubbed her hard up and down Chloe's back, trying to calm her down. Her heart broke to see her like this. ''Chlo, do not apologise, we both said things we shouldn't have.''_

_As Chloe's sobs started to subside, she pulled away slightly from her wife. ''It's not just that, I'm sorry that I messed this all up. That we didn't get pregnant.''_

_Beca's heart sunk. She knew her wife would be blaming herself. ''No, stop that right now. Do not blame yourself. We can try again, Dr. Jenson said it was just one of those things. We just have a wait a while, give your body a break.''_

_The redhead shook her head and more tears spilled from her already puffy and stinging eyes. ''I can't Bec. What if it doesn't work? I want to have a family with you, more than anything, but i don't think i can put myself through it all again.'' She looked deep into her wife's eyes, begging her to understand. The guilt was destroying her. _

_Beca was thinking, she knew she meant what she was about to say, but it was a massive deal. ''What if I do it?'' _

_A minute or so passed, although it felt longer, without either of them saying a word. Chloe was shocked. Had she heard Beca correctly? She was convinced she had dreamt it. When they agreed to start a family, it was agreed that Chloe would go through pregnancy, because however much Beca wanted to have children with her wife, she really wasn't comfortable with the thought of pregnancy and labour. She acted tough, but she didn't handle pain or illness well at all, so it filled her with zero confidence that she would be able to deal with pregnancy. _

_''Bec, what? I thought...but...what...?''_

_Beca grabbed a hold of Chloe's hands and held them tight, looking into her eyes. ''I mean it babe, I'll do it. It kinda petrifies me, but I've said it hundreds of times...I feel like i can achieve anything when you're by my side''._

_Chloe let out a huge puff of air that he didn't know she was holding. ''You'd do that, for us?'' she questioned. _

_Beca simply smiled and nodded before she was pulled into one of Chloe's bone crushing embraces._

_They stayed up late that night and discussed everything. There were tears, and apologies. Chloe eventually had a shower and Beca changed the bed sheets before they got into bed that night. They cuddled in close to each other, and both slept better than they in almost a year. _

_Several weeks passed, the two women had agreed that they wouldn't even start with the first appointment at the clinic until Beca had finished her most recent project at work. She was producing a single for a new artist and she wanted to be as stress free as possible until it was done. _

_They went through the same processes as they had last time. They'd chosen a new donor, Beca insisting that they chose a redhead. The brunette had her hormones supressed for a fortnight before the injections started to boost her egg production. She hated the injections, she couldn't do them herself, but Chloe was basically an expert at them with having done her own three times. _

_They didn't let themselves get excited when they received the call that several of her eggs had fertilised with the donor sperm, meaning they could be monitored and only the strongest one would be implanted. _

_Two days before they were due to take the pregnancy test, Beca had woken up feeling weird. Her nipples were super sensitive, and she felt nauseous. She didn't say anything to Chloe, she didn't want to get her hopes up, but part of her knew. Neither of them mentioned anything about the possibilities over the following 48 hours. _

_Sitting in the bathroom, waiting for the test to finish developing, Beca turned to look at Chloe. She was physically shaking. She took a hold of the redheads hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. ''You Ok babe?'' Chloe simply nodded. _

_Just as the brunette was about to speak again, the timer they set on Chloe's phone started to sound. ''You ready?''_

_''I think so.''_

_Both took a deep breath before exhaling shakily. Beca grabbed the pregnancy test and turned it over. A single tear escaped each of her deep blue eyes, before she looked over to the still shaking redhead at her side. ''There's two lines. It's positive''._

_Chloe pulled Beca close, moved her hands up and placed them on the brunettes cheeks, before their lips crashed into eachothers in a passion filled kiss. Pulling back for air, the redhead looked deep into Beca's eyes. She couldn't love this women more if she tried. ''We're gonna have a baby'' she whispered with a watery chuckle. _

_**Ah balls, It's 4am. I don't know how i feel about this chapter. I have spent my entire day writing and re-writing massive chunks of it. Apologies if there are any mistakes. This chapter felt like it used much more effort to write than the previous three. Let me know what you think. x**_


	5. Chapter 5

**More lovely reviews. You guys are the best. I am going to try and get this chapter out pretty quickly, mainly because as I stated in the last chapter, life is headed back to being hectic as of tomorrow and there is a chance I may only get a chapter out once, maybe twice a week. Anyway, waffling again, hope you guys enjoy this. **

Pregnancy was relatively easy on Beca. She had suffered with morning sickness well into her second trimester which was not fun. It had taken all her energy most days, left her with her head in a bin, a bucket or down a toilet multiple times a day. After the sickness stopped, her body started growing at a rapid rate. Her bump was growing day by day, and by the end of the pregnancy, she felt like she was rounder than she was tall. It was all worth it though.

Sat at home, looking down at her three day old baby whilst she was breast feeding, her heart was fit to burst with pure love for the tiny human laying in her arms. She never thought she could love anyone more than Chloe, but she did.

_The first few weeks of pregnancy were a breeze for Beca. She had felt more tired, but it had just meant that she went to bed a couple of hours earlier than usual. She was nauseous several times a day, but hadn't actually been sick. She worked out early on that she could suppress it simply by having something small to eat. There was a stash of cookies in her bag at all times. She felt amazing though. _

_They paid out to have an early scan at 8 weeks. It was for reassurance more than anything. They were desperate to tell their family but wanted to make sure that everything was OK. The scan had gone well and the baby was measuring up perfectly. Driving home from the scan, Beca had gone quiet. Chloe looked over at her wife in the passenger seat and saw her staring at the scan pictures. ''All seeming very real now huh?''. She wasn't used to her wife being so quiet. Beca had changed over the years, she always talked to the redhead about things that were scaring her these days._

_Beca took a deep breath before finally speaking. ''Chlo, is it meant to look like a prawn?''_

_The redhead burst into laughter. ''Really babe? A prawn?'' _

''_Don't laugh at me, it really does. Look...'' she all but shoved the scan photo in front of her wife's face. ''See''._

_Chloe let out another giggle and rolled her eyes.''Babe I'm driving''._

_The rest of the journey was filled with chat. They had discussed how they would tell their parents. Since they wanted to tell them at the same time, to avoid any aggravation of who knew first, they agreed that the only feasible way would be to have Chloe's parents and Beca's mother on Skype, and her father and step mother on face-time on her phone. When they arrived home, they sent them all a quick text asking them to be available at 7pm that night. Messages were replied to relatively quickly, so now all they had to do what put the plan in place. _

''_I think party poppers might be a bit much babe. Don't wanna go giving anyone a heart attack do we?'' _

_Chloe scrunched up her face. '' You're no fun''._

_The rest of the evening was spent lolling around the house. Beca took a short nap on the sofa around four in order to actually make it to seven when they put their plan into place. When she woke up, she took a quick shower in their en suite and put on clean clothes. The bloating over the last few days had been ridiculous, she could no longer comfortably wear her super skinny jeans so had decided on a pair of sweats and the baby on board t-shirt Chloe had asked her to wear. Her wife had brought it the day after the pregnancy test came back positive. It was white with bright orange writing and polka dots on the sleeves. It was so very Chloe and a colour the brunette would NEVER choose to wear, but she knew how happy it would make her wife to see her wearing it. _

_She walked downstairs to see that Chloe had set up each of their laptops on the coffee table. There was a bottle of water next to each of them and a plate of cookies between them. Beca smiled. She walked over to her wife and wrapped her arms around her waist before kissing her on the cheek. ''Right, you ready?''_

''_Oh yeah''._

_They sat down on the sofa next to each other, clicking onto Skype on their laptop, each calling their parents. Beca set her phone on a stand and called her mother on face-time. Chloe's mom answered almost immediately, followed closely by Beca's mom. It took a little longer for Beca's dad to answer but he did eventually. _

''_So I guess you guys are wondering why we're calling you all at the same time''. Chloe was grinning ear to ear and her eyes were shiny so brightly that Beca was convinced they almost sparkled. She loved just how happy all this was making her wife. The pain she had gone through a few months ago was soon forgotten and they were closer than ever._

_Beca was getting fidgety, she could hardly sit still with excitement. She knew each of their parents would be ecstatic for them She looked over to Chloe, then at each of the screens before she blurted it out. '' We're pregnant''. _

_There were squeals, tears and congratulations. Even an 'Am I even old enough to be a grandfather?' said with a laugh. _

_They hadn't discussed with their family that it was Beca going through the treatment this time, they wanted to keep the entire thing to themselves just in case it hadn't worked out. They were all gutted for the couple had gone through what they had months previous. _

_Beca's step mom was the first to ask, '' So Chloe, how far gone are you?''_

_Followed closely by Mrs. Beale exclaiming ''My baby is having a baby''._

_Chloe and Beca looked at each other and laughed before looking back to the screens to see confused faces looking back at them. _

_Beca pulled her cardigan open before speaking. Beca suddenly realised that the writing was a mirror image over Skype so the writing was back to front. She face palmed herself gently before pointing it out to Chloe. Both started to giggle again. ''Umm, OK, so we didn't think this through properly. But umm, It's me that is pregnant, and we are 8 weeks along.''_

_There was a moment of surprise before yet again more squealing and more congratulations. They each knew that their parents would be over the moon to become grandparents, however they were both shocked when Beca's mum burst into tears of happiness. Although she had been fully supportive of the couple, she was always quite closed off. More like the old Beca, the apple definitely hadn't fallen far from the tree. _

''_You alright Mom?'' Beca questioned in a soft voice. _

''_Yes darling, I am just so incredibly proud of you. Of you both. I can't believe I am finally going to be a Nana.''_

_Conversations continued for a further ten minutes or so, lots of questions fired at them both and promise of free babysitting before they finally all said their goodbyes. _

_Chloe closed both the laptops before falling back into the couch and snuggling up to her wife. ''I can't believe we forgot that the writing on the shirt would be back to front for them'' she said with a light giggle before leaning over and kissing the brunette. _

_The kiss quickly became passionate. Beca moved to straddle the redhead without breaking their kiss. Chloe's hands gripped lightly on her wife's hips in order to hold her close. As the kiss intensified, hands started to wonder. Chloe slowly pushed her hands up under the hem of Beca's shirt before lifting it up over her head and throwing it to the ground beside them. Beca latched her lips onto the redheads neck, while Chloe's hands began to explore again. _

_They hadn't had sex since just before Beca received treatment, although Dr. Jenson had informed them that sex during pregnancy is a perfect natural thing, they had abstained so far through fear or causing any problems during the earlier weeks. _

_Chloe moved her hands up and cupped her wife's breast before giving it a gentle squeeze. The brunette immediately pulled back and winced. ''Shit Beca, I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?''_

''_A little. Actually no, a lot.'' She closed her eyes and clenched her fists until the pain subsided. Upon opening her eyes she could see that Chloe looked beyond worried. ''It's fine, It's just….my nipples. They're really sore.'' she scrunched up her face and pulled her fingers through her own hair before continuing. ''Sorry, that's probably a right turn off.''_

_Chloe leant forward, wrapped her arms around Beca's waist and kissed the top of her breast softly, making sure not to put any real pressure on it to prevent Beca any further pain. ''Nothing about you could ever be a turn off.'' she whispered as she lifted her head and planted a kiss onto the brunettes pouted lips. _

_The kiss intensified once again. Chloe was desperate to touch her wife but didn't want to hurt her again. She moved her right hand behind Beca and traced her spine up and down with her finger. She moved her lips from her wife's and kissed across her jaw line, and down to her pulse point. She knew what this did for Beca. Within seconds the brunette had her fingers wrapped around the hair at the base of Chloe's skull causing the redhead to let out a low moan that vibrated against Beca's pulse point. Beca pulled away instantly._

_Chloe immediately removed her hands from her wife. '' You OK sweet?''_

_Beca had a facial expression that Chloe hadn't seen before. ''Yeah….sorry''. She audibly gulped before lurching forward to kiss her wife. Yet again she pulled away. ''Nope, not OK.''. Suddenly her hand raised to her mouth as she let out a loud heave. She scrambled to get off of the redheads lap in an attempt to run to the downstairs bathroom. She barely made it before opening the lid of the toilet, leaning down and throwing up. _

_Following after Beca, Chloe stood next to her, pulled her hair back out of her face and rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. _

_Beca had heave and vomited so much that she had began to cry a little. She was not good with puke at all, she knew that it could eventually turn up but it had taken her by complete surprise tonight. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve before grabbing some toilet paper and wiping her mouth. Looking round at Chloe, eyes still glistening with tears. ''Still not a turn off eh?'' she said with a watery giggle._

_The next three months went by reasonably quick. Beca had really suffered with morning sickness. It had taken a lot of her energy but she was busy at work so couldn't let it effect her. Chloe hadn't let her lift a finger at home unless it was totally necessary. She knew how awful her wife felt, she knew how much the sickness was taking it out of her and she also knew how hard Beca worked so wanted her to just relax once she got home each day. _

_The twenty week scan went well. The baby was growing perfectly. They were asked if they wanted to find out the gender but they'd already agreed that they wanted it to be kept a surprise. _

_Once the sickness dissipated at just shy of twenty four weeks, her bump grew rapidly. People always commented on the size of it, and often rubbed her bump without her asking. _

_She walked through the front door one evening when she was thirty two weeks pregnant, slamming it behind her and letting out a loud sigh. She removed her shoes and dragged her feet into the lounge before easing herself down on the sofa next to Chloe who was typing away on her laptop._

_Glancing over at a very pissed off Beca, Chloe placed her hand on the brunettes thigh. ''What's up grump?''_

_Beca let out a huge sigh. ''People keep touching me and I don't want them touching me. Like why do they think it's acceptable to just rub my belly? And I'm fat and it's too hot and I ache all over. Oh and did I mention people keep touching me?''_

''_You're not fat babe.''_

''_Pffft, have you seen me naked recently?'' she scoffed. _

''_Yes, I have actually.'' Chloe replied with a cheeky grin on her face._

''_Eurgh, pervert''._

_Chloe rolled her eyes but couldn't help the small laughed that left her. She moved her laptop to the coffee table and motioned for her wife to lay down on the sofa before lifting Beca's legs up to rest of them on her own. ''Babe, you really need to stop stressing out. It wouldn't be the worst idea if you started maternity leave a bit earlier you know''._

_Beca knew that Chloe was right. She had come home every night for weeks and just complained constantly. She really wasn't doing much at work other than wrapping things up before she officially started maternity leave, and it wasn't anything that she couldn't do at home. _

_The next week she started leave ten days earlier than planned. _

_Beca felt a lot more relaxed once she had settled into maternity leave. She took a nap whenever she needed it, wore more comfortable clothes, which usually consisted of just a wireless bra and girl boxers. She was always over heated, and since she spent most of her time around the house, it really didn't matter if she wore clothes or not. _

_Chloe had returned early one afternoon from work to find her wife in just her underwear, star-fished on the bed, two fans blowing at her face full speed and a baby book opened and resting on her large baby bump. The redhead found it adorable and hilarious at the same time, and didn't think twice about snapping a photo. _

_They had already read all the baby books they'd brought at the start of the pregnancy, but Beca was going over them again whist on leave. She wanted to be as prepared as she possibly could. _

_Chloe would often wake at night to the sound of her wife chatting away in a quiet whisper to their baby as she gently stroked her ever expanding bump. Her heart melted every single time. She never thought it was possible to love Beca as much as she did right now. She was in awe of the bond she so clearly had with their baby already and couldn't wait to see how she was with the baby once it was born. _

_There was one night when Beca was thirty seven weeks pregnant where she was particularly fidgety in bed, so much so that it had woken Chloe. The red head sat herself up in bed and turned on the bed side lamp. _

''_You OK babe?'' _

''_Yeah, I'm fine''. Beca's voice cracked slightly. _

_Chloe rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, lent over on her left side and glanced over to Beca. She immediately noticed the tear that fell from her wife's eye and she felt somewhat panicked. What could possible have happened for the brunette to be crying. ''Hey, why are you upset? What's happened?'' _

''_I'm just being stupid. It's fine. Go back to sleep.'' _

''_Talk to me''. She rubbed her hand up and down the brunettes bare arm._

_Beca took a deep breath and attempted to scoot herself up the bed slightly to sit herself up. Another tear escaped her eye as she took a deep breath. ''Chlo, what if I'm rubbish at it….At being mama. Or like, what if our baby doesn't like me?'' _

''_Are you kidding me? Oh my goodness Beca, you are going to be the best mama any baby could wish for. You already are. Whenever you sing, the baby kicks and whenever you rub your bump and speak to the baby, it calms down instantly. You already have the strongest bond with out baby, and they are going to love you just as much if not more than I love you''. It seemed to calm Beca. She knew from Chloe's expression that she was telling the truth and not just making things up to please her. _

_Chloe was lucky that Beca's due date fell a couple of weeks into the summer holiday, meaning she had the entire summer off and then her leave started as the children were due to go back to school. They had spent the last couple of weeks getting everything ready. Packing and re-packing Beca's hospital bag, rewashing all the baby's clothes and setting up the nursery. They had everything they needed, now as just a waiting game for the baby to make it's appearance. _

_Beca was so over being pregnant. Since her bump had dropped, she was struggling more than ever to get about. She had often relied on the redhead to help her up off the bed, the sofa and even the loo. It was embarrassing. She was so desperate to get the baby out that she had attempted a few different old wives tales. She ate three pineapples one afternoon. It did nothing bar give her heartburn. She had eaten a spicy curry for dinner every night for the last four days, she didn't even like curry. She debated sex, she had read multiple articles online that suggest having an orgasm could help bring on labour….yeah that wasn't happening. She hadn't even seen her on vagina in months, there was no way she was letting Chloe anywhere near there whilst she felt she looked so gross. _

''_Why don't we go for a walk today? That might get things going''. Chloe suggested. She had told her wife multiple times that the baby would arrive when it was good and ready, but she figured a walk and some fresh air would do them both the world of good. They'd spent way too much time indoors over the last couple of weeks. _

_Beca agreed. She hated having to ask for help but she could barely dress herself and definitely could not put on her shoes by herself, luckily Chloe was always more than willing. They went on their walk and although it was hard work for the brunette, they had managed to take a five kilometre stroll. _

_As they were walking through the door of their house, Chloe turned to bed and kissed her on the cheek. ''Right, upstairs, go lay on the bed and I will bring you up a sandwich''._

''_You're bossy, you know that?'' Beca smirked. She liked to wind her wife up but she actually loved that she was looking after her. _

''_Yep, now go.''_

_Beca did as she was told. Smiling as she did. She kicked off her shoes, unable to untie them herself, and pulled off her shirt as she was slightly over heating. The brunette waddled over to the bed, climbed on top of it, leant over to turn on the fan and eased herself backwards to lay with her head on her pillows. Her eyes were heavy and almost instantly she fell asleep. _

_Having made her wife a sandwich, Chloe walked up the stairs to their bedroom. She saw instantly that Beca had fallen asleep. She rolled her eyes and smiled. 'i bloody knew that would happen' she thought to herself. The redhead put the sandwich on the bedside table with the bottle of water she had also brought up. She wasn't going to wake Beca, she knew she needed all the rest she could get before the baby arrived. _

_Chloe decided to get onto the bed with Beca, figuring she could also get a little nap in whilst her wife did. It wasn't only the brunette that was getting broken sleep most nights recently. She was a light sleeper, which resulting in her waking every time Beca so much as turned in bed. She eyes closed and her body felt heavy with sleep reasonably quickly. She didn't snuggle into the brunette like she normally would, she knew it would just get too hot and neither of them would be comfortable. _

_Chloe didn't know how long she had been asleep, but when she woke she noticed that the space next to her in bed was no longer occupied. Just as she was stretching her arms above her head with a big yawn, she heard Beca call her. It was coming from the bathroom. _

''_Chlo….Chlo…...Chloe''. Beca's voice got louder. There was a sound of panic to it. Before the redhead could answer, she heard an almighty scream. She took off running to the en suite, almost tripping over her wife's trainers as she did. She bounded through the bathroom door without even thinking that Beca might be behind it. Luckily she wasn't. ''What's wrong, what's happened?''_

''_Chloe it fucking huuuuuurts''. She held her hand out for Chloe to grab. Chloe rushed over to her. ''Shit, go careful, my water broke.'' _

_Chloe almost skidded across the bathroom floor but managed to keep her balance as she grabbed a hold of Beca's hand. '' Right, how many contractions have you had?'' She asked giving Beca's hand a reassuring squeeze. _

''_Ummm, only like seven or eight, but the pain is getting worse.'' Beca knew that she was rubbish with pain, and she knew that labour would be the worst pain she had ever felt, she thought she was prepared for that, but right now it didn't seem that way._

''_Why the hell didn't you wake me? When did they start?''_

''_The first few hardly hurt, I thought maybe it was braxton hicks. You know, those things we read about in the book. Like false labour, and….and you just looked peaceful sleeping, I didn't want to disturb you.'' Beca began to cry. _

_Chloe moved her hands and placed them on the brunettes shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze. ''Baby, I'm sorry I shouted but you should have told me after the first one. We need to make a note of how regular they are and how long each one lasts before we go off to the hospital.''_

_Beca nodded. ''I've already made note, it's on the si … Arrrrghh shit shit shit, Chloeeeeeee''. She was bent over in pain, clutching at her bump. _

_Chloe did her best to try and keep her calm, rubbing circles on her back whilst her other arm kept her from falling. ''Jesus Christ, how close are these?''. She grabbed the piece of paper from under the pen on the sink and looked down at Beca's scribbles. The last 3 were only around 5 minutes apart and without looking at the phone also placed on the sink, she knew it was around the same of less since the last one. ''Right, we are getting you to the hospital. Let me get these leggings and underwear off you, they're drenched''. Chloe was already leaning down to pull down her wife's clothes. _

_Beca nodded and allowed Chloe to undress her. She made her way back into the bedroom, leaning on her wide for support. They'd had to stop just out of the doorway as the brunette once again got through a contraction. ''Chlo, why does it hurt so much? I feel my uterus is going to fall out of my arsehole''. Yet again she started to cry. _

''_Baby, you're doing amazing. I know it hurts, but once we get to the hospital you can have pain relief and it won't be so painful. I promise''. Her wife's face screwed up, and she leant forward, holding her bump, letting out a loud cry. ''Another?''_

_Beca nodded through the pain. Finally speaking once the contraction faded, eyes wide with fear. ''Babe, I think I need to push.''_

''_Do not push.''_

''_I need to Chlo.'' Beca managed to shout out before another contraction hit. _

_Chloe continued to rub her wife's lower back, whilst reaching onto the bed to grab her phone. She didn't have time to panic, and it would do no good to the situation even if she did. She knew she had to stay calm for Beca. She dialled 911 and asked for an ambulance. _

''_My wife is in labour, and her contractions are only about three minutes apart, lasting at least one minute each. She says she needs to push. You need to get here like right now.''_

_The operator was a calm gentleman, he asked for their address and then asked a few questions. He assured her that an ambulance would be with them as soon as possible. He heard Beca screaming through the pain of the contractions and told Chloe to make sure she was safely on the bed laying down. _

_Another contraction washed over her Beca as she attempted to scoot back onto the bed. ''Chloe, I've gotta push.''_

_Chloe had left the phone on loud speaker as the operator continued to talk to her. ''Mrs. Mitchell, I would suggest that if your wife feels the urge to push, then she should do just that. You will need to help her bend her knees so that you can see what is going on. When she gets her next contraction, let her push.''_

''_What? But the ambulance isn't here. How long is it going to be?''_

''_It is flagged up as being eleven minutes away. It will be there as soon as it possibly can.''_

_Just as the operator finished his sentence, Beca got another contraction._

''_OK baby, chin to your chest, like we learnt in the classes. Little pushes remember.'' Chloe tried to be as calm as she could, but she was petrified and her voice was shaky. ''You're doing amazing Bec''._

''_Chloe it hurts, I can't, I can't do it''. Beca looked more terrified than Chloe felt. _

''_You can, I'm right here. Remember what you said...You can do anything with me by your side. I'm not going anywhere I promise.''_

_There were three more contractions, practically one after the other. Beca looked exhausted but she didn't give up. The operator was still talking them through it, offering plenty of reassurance._

''_Shit, I can see the head. Where the hell is that ambulance?''_

_The line went quiet for a few seconds. ''Mrs. Mitchell, the ambulance is still five minutes away. There has been an accident and the paramedics have had to use an alternative route. I promise they will be there as soon as they can.''_

_With that Beca began pushing again and within seconds the baby's head was fully out. She was panting like they'd told her in the classes before pushing again. She took a deep breath before placing her chin on her chest once again and gave the biggest push she possibly could. Her scream of pain was horrific before the room suddenly fell silent and Beca flopped back onto the bed. A few seconds passed before the tiniest cry filled the room. _

''_It's a girl''. Chloe whispered, staring down at the tiny in her arms. ''Beca, we have a daughter.''_

''_Mrs. Mitchell, I gather by the sound that the baby is breathing. You need to place the baby on your wife, skin to skin. Get the sheet you got earlier and place that over the baby too. The paramedics are right outside. They will be with you any second. Congratulations.''_

_Chloe didn't even respond, just did as she was told as the phone line went dead. Beca sat up as much as she could, tears streaming down her face as she looked at their daughter. She kissed her head softly before looking up into the redheads eyes. _

_The paramedics must have let themselves in downstairs as before either knew what was happening, there was a knock at the bedroom door. Chloe let them in. They immediately checked over the baby and let Chloe cut the cord. They suggested the redhead take the baby whilst Beca delivered the placenta. _

_They took Beca into the hospital just as a precaution and Chloe stayed by her side. Everything was a bit of a blur. Neither expected labour and delivery to be that quick. In the hospital Beca and the baby were given the once over. The brunette received three stitches but was otherwise in good health and the baby girl was perfect, weighing in at 6lb 2oz. Neither women could stop staring at their newborn. _

_Chloe had excused herself from the room to ring their families and close friends and tell them the news. It felt like it took forever and she just wanted to be back, next to her girls._

''_You were so amazing Beca. I'm so incredibly proud of you.'' There were tears escaping the redheads face as she simply watched her wife with their daughter. _

''_I couldn't have done it without you babe.'' Beca looked exhausted but she was still wearing a smile. A smile Chloe had never seen before. She simply glowed. '' please can you help me?'' She asked motioning to hospital gown she was wearing. '' I think she's hungry''. _

_Beca was positive the entire pregnancy that she was going to bottle feed but now their daughter was here, she was adamant that she wanted to attempt breast feeding. _

_Chloe hated that she had to leave her girls at the hospital that night. She didn't want them out of her sight but visiting hours were over and she was reassured that Beca would be allowed home tomorrow. She went home and cleaned up, putting clean sheets on the bed and disinfecting the bathroom floor had a shower before getting into bed that night, but sleep did not come easily. Her bed felt empty. _

_The following day, Chloe packed the car seat into the car before making her way to the hospital to pick up her wife and daughter. _

_Chloe drove home excruciatingly slowly from the hospital. She wanted to be as safe as possible. The brunette had made fun of her but was secretly relieved as she knows she would have been exactly the same._

_She pulled up into the driveway, put the car in park before racing to the passenger door to help Beca out of the car. It took her a little longer than normal as she was in quite a bit of pain from the small tear during labour. Chloe then opened the back door, unbuckled the car seat and carried it out of the car._

_Chloe took a deep breath and looked over to her wife. ''You ready Mama?'' She smiled at Beca who was reflecting the same one back at her._

''_Yeah Mommy, are you?''_

_Chloe nodded before they slowly walked up to the front door. She unlocked it quickly and held the door open for the brunette. They stepped inside and shut the door quietly behind them._

''_Welcome home Aria''._

_**Wow. That was longer than I was expecting. FYI, the name Aria means 'gentle music'. I thought it was quite fitting. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**I very nearly didn't post this. I had a little wobble over my writing ability this week. I honestly thought chapter 5 was my best yet but got very little response to it. I guess I lost my confidence a little…however, I love writing, it chills me out...****I**** mean it definitely causes me lack of sleep as my mind doesn't shut off once I get going but I enjoy it and I don't think I will stop until I no longer feel like this about it.**

_Both Beca and Chloe revelled in becoming parents. Their teeny tiny baby girl was a blessing. The first few weeks of her life were spent staring at her, watching her sleep, smelling that new baby smell. She looked just like her Mama. Thick dark brown hair, pale skin and dainty features. Beca was mildly disappointed that she didn't inherit the red hair from the sperm donor, she had wanted her to match Chloe, but Aria was still perfect. She was calm, she rarely cried, and if she did, it was only because she was hungry or needed her diaper changed. _

_There were lots of visitors, family and friends. Everyone brought gifts, more than they knew what to do with. Chloe's parents had spent three days with them when Aria was six days old. They were amazing. They had stayed at a local hotel, even though Chloe and Beca had promised they were welcome to stay at their house. They didn't want to crowd them, they knew how important this bonding time was for the new family. They visited daily, had cleaned, done laundry and cooked dinners. They cooed over their newest grand daughter, but they never took over. Both women totally appreciated it. _

_However, it was a whole different story when Beca's father and step mother visited. Aria was five weeks old when they eventually came to meet her. Beca was happy that they had finally come, they were the first of her own side of the family to make the trip over to LA. Beca and Sheila had had their moments over the years, a few arguments, plenty of disagreements and even an entire year where they hadn't spoken a single word to each other, but things were so much better now. They weren't close, but Beca considered her family. The term 'step-monster' hadn't been spoken in years. _

_The first two days were great, her father and step mother tried to help out as much as they could. Sheila mainly holding the baby whilst Chloe and Beca got things done. Day three saw Beca getting silently frustrated with the women. She had made a couple of off handed comments that Beca didn't appreciate. She felt like her parenting skills were being questioned. Sitting in bed that night, feeding their daughter, Beca explained it to Chloe. _

''_Babe, do you think we hold Aria enough? Like when she's sleepy….''. She paused for a second looking up to the redheads confused facial expression. ''Are we doing the right thing by letting her self soothe. Am I mean for doing it?''_

_Chloe's brow furrowed further. She laid down the book she was reading before turning back to look at her wife. ''Where's this coming from?'' she asked. _

_Beca let out a small puff of air and looked back down to Aria before gently stroking her cheek. ''Sheila made a comment. I'd just finished feeding and put her down in the moses basket. Sheila walked straight over and picked her up and said I was a bad Mama for putting her down.''_

_Chloe scooted closer to Beca. She leant over kissing her wife on the forehead and then leaning down to kiss their daughter. ''Bec, look at me.'' she put her finger under the brunettes chin and lifted it. ''Don't ever let me hear you question what you're doing. You are amazing and any child would be lucky to have you as their Mama. Please ignore Sheila. She probably didn't mean it as it sounded.''_

_Beca sighed and nodded. She stayed silent, looking down at their sleeping baby in her arms. She had finished feeding and was in her own little milk coma. Both women smiled at the content look on her face. _

''_Bec, I'll burp her and put her down. Come on, you look exhausted.'' she spoke quietly, holding out her arms waiting to be handed the baby. She took Aria in her arms and held her close for a short time before resting her on her lap and rubbing her back to help bring up her wind. By the time Aria had brought up her wind, Beca was fast asleep next to her. _

_Chloe stepped out of the bed and placed their daughter into her crib that was on her side of the bed. Although Beca was exclusively breast feeding, Chloe always got up with them for night feeds. She wanted to be supportive to her wife. She would be the one who got up and got their daughter out of her crib when she woke. She would comfort their daughter until Beca was sat up, had her nursing pillow set up and made herself comfortable enough to breastfeed. It was their routine and it worked. The redhead absolutely loved watching her wife feeding their baby. She could feel the love that radiated from Beca towards Aria, whilst she was feeding her. She really was a natural. Chloe could never fathom how for years Beca wasn't sure she ever wanted children, because watching her now, it was like it was what Beca was always meant to do. _

_Beca didn't sleep well that night. Usually between feeds she was out for the count, but she was restless. She woke early that morning and decided to take Aria downstairs with her, leaving Chloe to catch up on some sleep. Aria was content so Beca decided to put her in her moses basket in the lounge whilst she went to the kitchen to make herself a coffee. _

_Walking back into the lounge, she saw Sheila and her father sat on the sofa, Aria in her step mothers arms. She hadn't heard them come down. ''Oh, was she crying? I didn't hear her.'' _

''_No dear.'' Sheila spoke matter of factly. She looked back down at her granddaughter before speaking again. '' That mean Mama put you down again didn't she sweetheart.''_

_Beca was slightly pissed. Aria had been close to sleep, but now looked wide awake. She didn't want to deny anyone a cuddle with her, but herself and Chloe were trying really hard to make sure Aria didn't rely on being held all day. They may have been on leave but they still had things to do around the house. Then there was that comment again, it made Beca's heart sink. She decided not to say anything, this was her father and step mother grandchild so she thought it best not to cause an argument, plus they would be gone in a few days and they could get back to their routine afterwards. _

''_So, ummm, would you mind keeping an eye on her. I'm just gonna go see if Chloe is awake and grab a really quick shower. If she starts crying, just shout….she may want feeding''. Beca figured she would use them being around to her advantage. Sheila and her father agreed._

_Beca turned and made her way out of the room and up the stairs, coffee in hand. She walked into the bedroom and noticed that Chloe was still in the land of nod. She must have been exhausted, she never slept past 6am and it was now 7:30am. She slowly eased herself onto the bed and scooted her body over to press against the back of her wife's, draping an arm over the waist and pulling her in closer to her. She moved the redhead's hair from her left shoulder and placed a soft kiss on bare skin next to the strap of her tank top. _

_Chloe's eyes fluttered opened slightly. '' Mmm Bec?'' she whispered._

''_Shhh, go back to sleep babe.'' _

_Beca somehow nodded off within a few minutes. _

_Chloe woke an hour or so later with a smile on her face. She felt more refreshed than she had since before Aria was born. She manoeuvred herself, Beca's arm still draped over her, to face the brunette. ''Morning beautiful.'' she whispered before placing a kiss on Beca's lips. _

_Beca immediately woke with a smile on her face. _

''_Where's Aria?''_

''_Downstairs with the step monster.'' _

_Chloe let out a little giggle. ''Not heard you call her that in a long time.''_

''_Urgh, well she is pissing me off. She called me mean again, and she got Aria out of the moses basket this morning just as she was falling asleep.'' Beca's tone was still sleepy, but it had a slight edge on annoyance to it. _

''_They will be gone in a few days. She probably just wants to spoil her whilst she can...And I am sure she didn't mean to offend you. You know what she is like babe, I swear that women doesn't think before she speaks''._

_Beca knew Chloe was right. She was probably over reacting. Beca let out a sigh before rolling over on to her back before sitting up and stretching. ''Right come on, lets go get our baby, she must be due a feed.''_

_Both women got out of bed and Chloe through on a hoody before making their way downstairs hand in hand. As they reached the bottom step, Chloe pulled Beca round to face her and planted a soft kiss on her lips. ''I love you''. Beca simply smiled in return. _

_They both went into the kitchen and Beca called out to ask if her father or Sheila wanted a coffee. Both answered with a 'Yes please'. _

_After finishing the coffees, they each picked up two mugs each and walked through to the lounge. Chloe stopped in her tracks and her eyes widened before she looked round to Beca who clearly hadn't noticed yet. ''Bec''._

_The brunette had her eyes pinned on the mugs of coffee in her hands, she knew she was clumsy and was trying her hardest not to spill any on the carpet. She almost bumped into the back of Chloe before she heard her name. Raising her eyes from the mugs, she looked at her wife who was staring over to the sofa. She followed her eyes, a slight lump forming in her throat at the look of panic on the redheads face. Then she noticed. The lump suddenly gone and anger suddenly bubbling in her chest. Her body immediately shaking. ''What. The. Fuck!'' she shouted as one of the mugs of coffee slipped from her grip. She hardly noticed it though. Anger so prominent in her mind that she couldn't feel the hot liquid that splashed up her leg and was now burning the skin on her lower leg and bare foot. ''What are you doing? Take that bottle out of her mouth now''. _

_Her temper wasn't fading and Chloe could have sworn she could hear Beca's heart beating out of her chest nest to her. The redhead immediately tried to grabbed Beca's hand but it was pushed away. She knew that Beca would be seething. She had worked so hard to breastfeed their daughter. She had witnessed her balling her eyes out when her nipples were cracked, bleeding and sore, she had witnessed the saddened expressions when Aria was struggling to latch, she had witnessed her overcome all of this and continue to breastfeed because she loved the connection it gave her with their daughter. _

_Sheila looked at Beca in pure disgust. ''Beca, do you really have to swear around her? I don't think it's very appropriate, do you?''_

_Beca almost growled in response. How dare she talk to her like that yet again. It was condescending and rude. ''Get that bottle out of her mouth now.'' she said, glaring at her step mother. _

''_Calm down dear, you were sleeping. She needed feeding.'' _

''_I told you to shout for me''._

_Seeing the tears spring to Beca's eyes, her father stood up and made his way over to her.''Beca, darling, Sheila just thought you could catch up on some sleep''. His voice was gentle, trying to calm her. _

''_Dad, Aria does NOT have a bottle and SHE...'', she pointed over to her step mother. ''She knows that.''_

''_Right, but she was just trying to help.''_

_Beca tried to breathe through her anger, but it was bubbling up again inside of her. She was fuming. _

''_Yes Beca, I was trying to help. I don't understand why you are so upset''. Sheila gently rocked the baby in her arms._

_Chloe had stayed quiet the entire time, she stood close to her wife to show her support but she didn't want to say anything that might disrespect her in laws. Beca was doing what she felt right in that situation so Chloe had let her take the lead. Now though, she had had enough. She stormed over to Sheila and took Aria from her. She was met with a glare from the women before she turned and placed Aria in her moses basket._

''_You are not helping. How did you even find the bottles and formula? They were in the back of the cupboard for an emergency. Did you even sterilise that thing?'' Beca's voice was lowered but was still laced with anger._

''_Of course I sterilised it, I'm not stupid''. Sheila retorted. Beca's father looked between the two of them. He looked uneasy, as if he didn't know what to do or say._

''_Well clearly you are because you knew I was exclusively breast feeding.''_

_Sheila scoffed and rolled her eyes. ''Perhaps if you bottle fed, Chloe would actually get a look in''. Aria had started to whimper and Sheila quickly stood up and walked over to her, looking in the moses basket. '' That bad Mama upsetting you sweetie?''_

''_Right, that is enough. I will not have you disrespecting my wife like this. Stop calling her a bad Mama. She is far from it. She is the strongest, most amazing mother I have ever met. She loves our daughter more than life itself and I will not stand to have you make her feel otherwise''. Chloe spoke through gritted teeth. She had never had a violent bone in her body, but right now, it took all her strength not to walk up to the women and shake her. She felt her body tremble with anger. ''Now, I think you need to leave. I will happily pay for a hotel, but you are not staying here.''_

_Beca instantly grabbed a hold of Chloe's hand and squeezed it gently. ''I agree, If you can't respect our decisions regarding our daughter then I don't think you should be here right now.''_

''_Beca, come on, lets be reasonable now''. Her father spoke, slightly deflated. '' Lets just all apologise and agree to move on from this.''_

''_Pffft, I have nothing to apologise for.'' She rolled her eyes and shook her head in his direction. She got up from her seat and stomped out of the room and up the stairs to the spare bedroom._

''_Beca, I'm so sorry. We will stay elsewhere''. He said quietly before following his wife up the stairs._

_As he left the room, Chloe turned to look into her wife's eyes. They were glistening with threatened tears. Her jaw was clenched so hard that the muscles in her law looked like they were about to pop. She took a step closer to her and wrapped her arms around Beca. _

_Beca couldn't help the sob that escaped as Chloe embraced her. Once her cried eased, she pulled away slightly, looking up into the redheads eyes. ''Is that what you think? That I don't let you get a look in?'' Her voice was full of worry._

''_What?...No, of course not. Baby I think what you are doing is amazing. I am in complete awe of you. Come on, let takes Aria upstairs and wait for them to leave.''_

_Beca nodded and went over to pick their baby girl up out of the moses basket. She kissed her on the top of her head before placing her in Chloe's arms. They made their way up to the master bedroom, Chloe laying on the bed with a now sleeping baby on her chest, and her wife curled into her side. They heard Beca's father and Sheila leaving. There were angry words muttered between the two of them that neither Beca or Chloe could hear. Honestly, they didn't even want to. _

_The two women had led in virtual silence for a little over two hours before Aria had stirred from her sleep and began to cry. Beca immediately sat herself up, reached down to the side of the bed to pick up the nursing pillow and made herself comfortable before Chloe handed Aria over to her. _

''_I'm gonna go make us some lunch whilst you feed the little pickle, you must be starving. What do you fancy babe?'' _

''_Ooooh, I could smash a BLT babe''. Beca looked up with a smile. _

_Chloe went downstairs, prepared them both a sandwich and placed two bottles of water on the tray beside them. She looked through to the lounge and saw the bottle, still almost full, sitting on the arm of the sofa. She walked straight through, picked it up and slammed in the kitchen bin. She knew it would only stir up more anger if Beca saw it when they came downstairs later. _

_She went upstairs, carrying the tray, and pushed the door open with her foot. ''I hope you're hungry babe, I think I went a bit over board with the ba…..''. Chloe stopped in her tracks as her eyes met the sight in front of her. _

_Beca was sat on the bed, Aria crying in her arms and tears streaming down her own face._

''_Bec, what's wrong? What's happened.''_

_Beca could barely speak through her sobs. ''She wont latch...'', she let out another sob. ''and she won't stop crying….Chloe, go get the bottle, she doesn't want me anymore''._

_Chloe set the tray down on the nearest surface and rushed over to her wife. She knelt next to the bed beside her and stroked her arm in an attempt to calm her. It did slightly. ''No, you don't really want that. Just sit back, take deep breaths and try to calm yourself down. This little lady here...'' she motioned down to the red faced whaling baby in the brunettes arms. ''She picks up on whatever you are feeling. Once you calm down, so will she and then you can try again.''_

_Of course Chloe was right, she always was. Once Beca had calmed down, Aria immediately latched on and began to feed. Beca looked utterly exhausted. The emotions of the morning had taken its toll. ''Babe, close your eyes and rest.''_

''_I will once she is finished.''_

''_Bec, the pillow is there keeping her in place. I will keep an eye on her I promise. Once she is finished I will take her off and wind her.''_

_Beca hesitated but she truly was exhausted. She had fallen asleep feeding a couple of times before but she didn't like to make a habit of it. She was always petrified that she would drop the baby, but she felt more at ease when Chloe promised to watch her. She dropped her head backwards against the pillows and let her eyelids close. _

_Within minutes, her breathing was shallow and her light snore was audible. Chloe couldn't help but smile. To the left of her was her peacefully sleeping wife, breast feeding their even more peaceful looking daughter who she could swear was smiling as she fed. The redhead quickly grabbed her phone and snapped a photo. This one was definitely going in their memory box. _

_**Oooops, It's another 3am finish. This actually kinda happened to my friend, except it was her crazy mother in law and wasn't as dramatic, but man was she pissed about it. This wasn't originally going to be it's own chapter, more part of a chapter but it became longer than I intended.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**I should not be allowed to post updates at 3am. I just re-read the last chapter again and I am not keen on it at all. Lets hope this next one is a little better. Also, I know I said that these chapters probably wouldn't be in chronological order, but it seems they've gone that way so far. Anyway, hope this goes ok.**

Aria really was the most content baby. Chloe and Beca couldn't fathom how they got so lucky. They had heard horror stories from friends and family about sleepless night upon sleepless night, screaming fits, refusal to eat and much more...but as their baby was turning 9 months old, they were yet to encounter any of that.

Their daughter was still petite for her age, had deep blue eyes, pale skin and thick brunette hair. She really was Beca's miniature. She loved her food, again, just like her Mama. There really wasn't anything they had given her that she didn't like. She was feeding from Beca less and less these days, but still wanted her last thing before she went to bed. It had become a habit more than anything. Beca would cradle their daughter and breastfeed her whilst Chloe read her a story. They all loved their bedtime routine.

Chloe had returned to work when Aria was 3 months old. She hated it. She hated missing out. She would still get holidays off and was home most evenings by 4pm but she couldn't help but feel like she would now miss several milestones their daughter reached. She remembers the pride she felt when she saw Aria's first smile. It had been at Beca, but she was still ecstatic. Her first giggle, was again because of Beca but she adored it.

Chloe's all time favourite came one evening when Aria was seven and a half months old. She had walked in the door after a tough day at work, Beca was sat on the couch with Aria on her lap reading a book. She shuffled over to join them, kissing Beca's mini me on the head before she dropped down on the couch and leant over to kiss her wife. Just as she pulled away, Aria had started to wriggle out of her Mama's hold, attempting to get at Chloe. The redhead didn't think twice and put her arms out to take the little girl. She pulled her close into her chest to snuggle her.

That's when it came out… ''Mom mom mom''.

Chloe's eyes widened in shock. ''Did she just…?'' was all she could say as tears started to spring from her eyes and roll down her cheeks. The biggest smile painted over her face. She pulled Aria closer to her not wanting to ever let her go.

Beca took in the sight in front of her. A smile of her own stretched ear to ear. She adored moments like this. Her family were simply perfect. She took out her phone and took a quick photo of her two favourite girls, Chloe leaning back into the couch and Aria snuggled right into her looking more than content. ''You better start saying Mama soon though you little nugget''. She joked as she tickled their daughters armpit, causing her to let out a squeaky giggle.

Chloe had discussed with Beca how she felt when she had returned to work. Explained all of her worries about missing out, about hating that she wouldn't spend every minute of the day with their daughter. The brunette had reassured her that no matter if she went to work or not, Aria would still love her Mommy, and if anything, she would be more excited to see her when she got home. But, with Aria now coming up to nine months old, Beca was due to return to work and was feeling exactly the same. She had cried to herself multiple times whilst Chloe was at work. She was quieter than usual, she wasn't eating much, simply pushing her food around her plate most evenings, she was snappier with Chloe. It hadn't gone unnoticed.

The day before Beca was returning to work, they made their way up the stairs at 7pm to start their bedtime routine. Chloe went through to Aria's bedroom to pick a book out. Tonight's choice was 'Mr. Brown can moo, can you?'. It was quite a long book but it was Aria's current favourite, it always made her laugh. Beca and Chloe knew it word for word, so only had the book there to point the pictures out to Aria.

She walked into the master bedroom and smiled looking over to her wife and daughter playing on the bed. Beca was blowing raspberries on Aria's tummy, Aria attempting to crawl away but the brunette pulling her back across the bed by her leg. They were both giggling. Chloe stepped over to the bed and joined in.

''Right baby, time for a story''. Aria knew the routine, the moment she saw the book in her Mommy's hand, she crawled over to Beca and tugged aggressively at her shirt, pinching skin as she did.

''Hey, we don't grab, we wait patiently.'' Beca explained pulling her daughter away from her slightly to look in her eyes as she spoke. ''Now, let me get the pillow and I will be ready for you''. They didn't even need the pillow these days, it was more for Beca's comfort than Aria's. She picked up the pillow from next to the bed and set it in place. ''Come on the nugget.''

Chloe smiled over at her wife and daughter before scooting up close to them. She kissed them both before opening the book and starting to read. ''The wonderful things Mr. Brown can do. He can go like a cow. He can go Moo Moo.''

Chloe hadn't even got through half of the book before Aria had fallen asleep and had finished feeding from Beca. She placed the book down on the bed side table before turning back to face Beca. ''Want me to take her through to bed?''

''No''. Beca's reply was barely a whisper.

''Babe, she's been asleep like five minutes.''

''I do know Chloe. I'm not blind.''

Chloe let out a little sigh. She knew why her wife had snapped at her. She knew she was nervous to return to work tomorrow. She had been exactly the same six months previous. ''Beca, I know you're worried about going back tomorrow, I know it's a big step, but you are going to be absolutely fine...and so is Aria.''

''What if she hates day care though? What if she cries Chlo and they can't settle her?'' A single tear rolled down Beca's cheek.

Chloe tried to comfort her wife. She tried to be positive to help ease her worry. Deep down, Chloe also had a niggling feeling about all this too. It was one thing her going back to work six months ago, but now Beca was going back too, she had a slight unease about leaving their daughter with practical strangers. They'd looked around four local daycare centres and had taken their time to decide which one they wanted to send their daughter to. They settled on a small place, fifteen minutes from Beca's job and around twenty five from Chloe's. It was homely, and the staff there seemed kind. Not that they didn't in the other three places too, but this one just had a good feel about it.

Still, no matter how much the redhead tried to comfort her wife, she could tell none of it was dissipating Beca's nerves.

''Can she sleep in with us tonight?'' Beca asked.

Chloe could never say no to Beca when she gave those puppy dog eyes. Aria had taken naps with one or the other on multiple occasions but she had never spent an entire night in their bed with them. ''Sure, just this once though babe.'' she said with a wink. ''You do know it is only 7:30pm though right?''

''Oh, well, umm...Maybe I'll go grab a shower then.''

The brunette placed their daughter between herself and her wife. She shifted off the bed and placed one of her pillows by the edge just in case Aria rolled over.

Once she had showered and dressed into clean pyjamas, Beca returned back to the bedroom. Chloe was now in nightwear and had her laptop resting on her knees, Aria was sleeping, star fished in the middle of the bed, snoring lightly. Chloe looked over the top of her laptop and smiled at her wife. ''Feel better?''

''Yeah, I guess''. The brunette spoke softly as she gently sat on the bed and grabbed the television remote. ''What do you wanna watch?''

They sat in virtual silence for the rest of the night watching some rubbish reality program. Chloe finished what she was doing on her laptop and made herself more comfortable in bed. It hadn't taken her long to fall asleep. Beca on the other hand had struggled. Too many thoughts racing through her mind, nervousness to return to work, nervousness to leave her baby girl. She tried to think of other things, but they didn't last long.

Around 2am, Aria had stirred from her sleep. Beca immediately reached out to touch her, a little gesture of reassurance. She pulled her a little closer to herself, snuggling her into her chest. It didn't take long for Aria to relax and fall back to sleep, and seemingly the contact helped Beca relax too, as her eye lids became heavy with sleep.

The following morning, Beca woke with a groan to the sound of her alarm. She turned over and slammed her hand on it to turn it off. She hadn't had to set an alarm for nine months and had forgotten how loud it was. She needed it at full volume as she had a tendency to just ignore it. Chloe's never woke her as it was just a gentle dinging noise and more often than not, Chloe was awake before her alarm so it was already turned off.

The brunette sat herself up in bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. The bed was empty, so she assumed Chloe had taken Aria downstairs to give her breakfast. She got herself out of bed and made her way to the bathroom where she brushed her teeth and had a wash. She pulled the straighteners through her hair quickly to make it look more presentable and applied some light makeup to attempt to hide the bags under her eyes. She then went to the closet to pull out the clothes she had hung up for herself last night to wear.

Making her way down the stairs, she could hear her wife singing softly in the kitchen. It always made her smile. She absolutely loved hearing Chloe sing. She stepped towards the kitchen as quietly a she could, not wanting to disturb whatever was going on. She stopped at the door way and leant against the frame taking in the sight in front of her. Chloe dancing around the kitchen, singing to their daughter who was on her hip. Aria was giggling every so often but also holding on for dear life. It made Beca's heart burst.

''You know, I think she prefers your singing to mine, which is kinda ironic since I'm the one that had the number one selling album.'' Beca said with a wink as she stepped into the kitchen, making Chloe jump slightly. She paced forward, kissing her wife on the lips and leaning down to kiss Aria. '' Morning pickle. Did someone have porridge for breakfast huh?''

''How'd you know?'' Chloe replied with an inquisitive expression.

Beca simple moved her finger to Aria's ear and rubbed off the piece of porridge before showing it to her wife. Chloe giggled and handed her a baby wipe. Once the remaining porridge was wiped off of the squirming baby, Beca reached over and took Aria from the redhead. She gave her a tight cuddle then began tickling her to make her laugh.

''So, umm, do I look alright? It's suitable for work right?'' Beca asked. She wasn't exactly expected to dress smartly, she was the most hard working and popular producer at the firm, she could probably wear a bin bag and no one would see her as anything other than completely professional.

''Bec, you look HOT. Like really HOT''. There raised her eyebrows in a suggestive manner and had a grin planted on her face.

Beca shook her head and laughed. '' Keep in your pants Beale.''

''Mitchell-Beale''.

They all made there way out of the door at 8:15am. Chloe followed Beca to the day care centre, not wanting her to do it alone. She knew her wife would be extremely anxious and felt that being present on the first drop off would help ease that anxiety a little. The drive was stress free, even though there was a little morning traffic.

Standing outside of Beca's car, Aria was babbling away whilst the brunette held her tight. Chloe was rubbing up and down Beca's arm, she had tears streaming down her cheeks. ''Babe, she is going to be fine, I promise.''

''I know. Its just…just she's still so small...and….and we wont be there to...to comfort her if she cries. She's...She's not ready.'' Beca spoke between sobs.

''Baby, I think it may be you that's not ready, not Aria. But you need to do this. You love your job, and you are amazing at it. Once you are there you will be fine, I promise. Think of all the adult conversation you're going to get hey?''. Chloe attempted to be slightly more stern than she usually would. Deep down she really wanted to tell her wife to never bother to go to work again and stay at home with their baby girl but that wouldn't be feasible.

Beca took a deep breath, wiped her tears away with her sleeve, grabbed Chloe's hand and walked towards the entrance.

They were greeted by an older women, dressed in her uniform that consisted of casual jeans and a logo shirt. They were shown to the set of pegs with all the kids names on them where they could leave the bag of spare clothes and diapers before making their way into the room where Aria would spend her days there. It was a spacious room with lots of colourful pictures on the walls, there were around eleven other babies in the room all ranging from around six months to eighteen months. There were lots of toys and a messy play area. All the staff greeted them, introducing themselves. They'd already been introduced when they had their show round six weeks ago but it refreshed Beca and Chloe's memories.

Beca had taken a deep breath before handing Aria over to a kind looking lady called Karen. The little girl instinctively tried to wriggle out of her arms in an attempt to reach back over to her mothers. She cried when neither of them took her. When they said their goodbye's to their daughter, the tiny brunette began to scream, a sound neither women had heard before. Beca looked at her wife, and Chloe knew exactly what was going on in her mind. She reached for her hand and squeezed it tightly. Karen explained to them that Aria would be perfectly fine and that it was very normal for this to happen on the first few visits at least.

The moment they stepped out of the room where they had just left their daughter, Beca's eyes filled with tears. They had never left her with anyone other than close friends or family, and she had definitely never screamed her little head off like that before. It broke both their hearts to see her so upset, but Chloe knew she had to be the strong one right now. She had never known her wife be so emotional before/

Chloe turned to Beca and wrapped her in a tight hug, calming her down before she got in the car to drive to work. ''She's gonna be fine babe, why don't you ring in a couple of hours and check in with them?''. The brunette nodded before pulling out of Chloe's embrace. ''Now, go make some awesome music.''

Beca's morning at work was busy. She had been thrown right back into it, given a list of things that needed to be looked over and an over view of all their newest clients. There were forms she needed to sign and a more than boring office meeting that she had to attend. Everyone welcomed her back, asked lots of questions about her time off and the baby. She got to show off lots of photos of Aria to her colleagues. She loved hearing that everyone thought she was cute.

It took all her power not to ring the day care on her coffee break as she didn't wanna seem like one of those needy Mama's but since she had barely concentrated on anything other than her daughter after her coffee break, it was the first thing she did come lunch time. She was transferred through to Aria's room and spoke to Karen who told her that Aria had been unsettled at times and hadn't eaten her lunch or snack but she wasn't crying much. Karen spoke like it was positive but Beca's heart sunk.

Beca's work hours were slightly longer than her wife's which meant that Chloe would be picking Aria at the end of the day. Beca worked closer but they had decided that until further notice, Aria wouldn't be there any longer than necessary.

Chloe pulled up to the building, got out of her car and rushed to the building. Pressing the buzzer to be let in. The door was opened by the same women as this morning, and she was ushered in. Chloe thought it was a little odd that the women seemed to be smirking at her, but as she walked into the room where they had dropped their daughter off this morning, she soon realised why.

Standing over to one side, Aria in her arms and talking to a member of staff, was Beca. Chloe rolled her eyes and cleared her throat, getting her wife's attention. ''I thought you had work until five.''

''Oh, well...ummm…I got off early, I needed to see my baby''. Beca sounded a little tense, so the redhead walked over to them and gave her usual arm rub of reassurance. The brunette listened intently to the member of staff handing over to her, but Chloe was some what distracted by Aria shouting 'mom mom mom mom mom' at her. She leant down and gave Aria a little Eskimo kiss that made the tiny girl scrunch her nose before giggling.

When they got home, it had been agreed that they would just get a pizza delivery for dinner after putting Aria to bed. They had plenty of little meals prepped and in the freezer for Aria that they could just heat up in the microwave. They were all chilling out on the couch, Beca holding Aria as she watch some toddlers rhyme time program on the television. Neither parent was too keen on their daughter getting too much screen time, it was very rare the television was on whilst she was awake, but tonight was an exception, and they figured it was sort of educational.

About five minutes in, Aria started tugging at her Mama's shirt. ''Nu-uh it's not bedtime yet nugget.'' Beca said whilst trying to prize their daughters grip. ''Babe, can you take her, I'm gonna give her dinner early, she didn't eat all day. She's probably starving.''

Chloe took her and calmed her down whilst her wife went to make the little girls dinner. This was the first time she got to hold her since the morning, as Beca had clung to her. She missed Aria too and was momentarily annoyed that her wife was hogging their daughter but knew she couldn't say anything as she didn't want to upset Beca further.

Bedtime took a little longer that night, though all three of them were exhausted. Beca had looked at Chloe with those puppy dog eyes again, but before she could ask, Chloe took Aria off to her own bedroom and place her in the cot. It felt almost cruel to do it, but she didn't want their daughter to come to rely on sleeping in their bed. They were not getting into any bad habits.

The following four days were much the same. Beca becoming emotional when dropping off Aria (who had screamed every single time) at day care, spending most of her day not concentrating, ringing to check on their daughter multiple times a day. She was miserable. Her work wasn't getting done to her pre-baby standard and she wasn't enjoying it one single bit. Her boss had even pulled her into the office on day three to ask if she was ok. She was politely asked to pull her act together as certain artists were here simply to work with her and had even waited for her return to be able to start.

She worked late the following three nights in order to get things done that she had clearly slacked on during the previous two days. There was no way she was going to work Saturday to catch up. Those two nights were hard on Beca. She had only just made it home in time for the bedtime routine on the Wednesday, meaning the only time she really spent with Aria had been whilst she was falling asleep. Thursday was the worst. She was so busy that she hadn't noticed the time and didn't make it back until 9:30pm. She missed dinner time, bath time and story time. What upset her most that night was she didn't get to breastfeed her daughter as she fell asleep in her arms.

Chloe could see how much it got to Beca. Although they had discussed that Aria wouldn't need breastfeeding much longer, she knew that Beca still needed it, still needed that closeness at the end of the day and Aria didn't seem ready to give it up just yet either. Aria had been horrific to get to bed that night, she cried solidly for an hour before she exhausted herself to sleep. Nothing Chloe did would comfort her. She couldn't tell her wife this though, she simply said that Aria had been upset but didn't want to make the brunette feel any more guilty than she so clearly did already.

The following morning Beca was quieter than usual. She seemed to be in a constant state of thought. Chloe tried to get it out of her but she wasn't budging. Even during the day she hadn't received her usual afternoon text from the brunette. She eventually heard from her her wife at around 5pm to tell her she would be working late yet again but would be back in time for Aria's bedtime.

Beca still wasn't home at 7:20pm. Twenty minutes later than the usual bedtime routine started. Chloe would generally worry about not hearing from her when running late but she was busy dealing with a very impatient Aria. She was tired and getting agitated. The redhead tried her best to keep her entertained. She read books, brought her toys and even attempted a little tickle attack. None of it worked. Aria was getting more worked up by the minute. Even throwing herself on the floor in a tantrum which shocked Chloe no end. She had never seen her throw a strop before.

Beca finally walked through the door at just gone 7:30pm. She threw her bag down on the floor in temper, kicked her shoes off and stomped through to the lounge. She walked over to Aria, picked her up and placed her on her hip. Receiving a confused look from Chloe, she let out a loud sigh. ''Don't fucking ask''. It came out more aggressively that she intended.

''I can clearly tell you're not happy, but we don't use that language in front of Aria. Take a deep breath, calm down and lets go get this one ready for bed before she throws herself on the floor again.''

Beca looked confused at the revelation but nodded, pulling Aria in close. They made their way up the stairs and whilst Chloe was in choosing a book, Beca took their daughter to the master bedroom. She turned on both the bed side lamps before shutting off the main light and sat on the bed, making herself comfortable against the headboard. Aria was whinging, and began pulling at her Mama's shirt. Beca didn't even have the energy to ask her to wait. She knew the tiny brunette was exhausted and it was already nearly forty minutes later than their usual routine.

Beca was already feeding Aria when her wife walked into the room. ''She was too impatient, I think she is gonna be asleep before you even start reading''.

Chloe looked down to Aria who was rubbing her eyes aggressively, trying to keep her little eyes open, but they were rolling backwards. Every time her eye lids shut, she would open them back up instantly. The redhead reached across and stroked her hair a few times, which put her fully to sleep within seconds. Falling asleep whilst still feeding happened rarely these days so she must have been totally wiped out.

''She's exhausted. I think the massive strop she had put pay to that.'' Chloe said in an almost whisper.

Beca looked deflated. She knew it was her fault that their daughter had got so upset, she knew it was because she was late home from work….again. She hated not getting to spend as much time as possible with Aria, she hated leaving her at day care, she hated going into work and the long hours.

She was silent for a few minutes, one single thought going round her head that she was trying to make sense of. Chloe noticed. Of course Chloe noticed. The redhead moved her arm and placed it on her wife's. ''I can hear you thinking you know. What's up?''

Beca looked over at Chloe, almost unsure of it she wanted to say her thought out loud. She needed to though. ''I'm quitting my job.'' She blurted out and immediately broke eye contact.

Chloe sat, mouth slightly gaping. For a short while, she couldn't quite find the words she wanted to say. Taking a deep breath she finally managed to talk. ''Ok. Umm I know we've got money saved babe, but it won't last forever, and my wage isn't going to keep us going.'' There was a mild sound of panic to her voice. Yes they had plenty of money, but that was only because Beca got amazing commissions from all the music she produced. She was popular and was often working with multiple artists at the same time.

''I, umm, I was thinking.'' Beca took a deep breath. ''I want to have my own production company and studio.'' She looked at Chloe with eyes full of fear. Fear of the redhead thinking it was the worst idea. ''And like, maybe we could get a nanny for Aria, that way I can see her whenever I need to''.

Chloe could see how scared her wife was. She could see the fear in her eyes so immediately grabbed a hold of the hand that wasn't cradling their daughter. ''Baby, if that is what you want, then I am one hundred percent behind you.''

Beca let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding. Almost a relief. She knew it would be hard work getting a business off the ground. She knew it was going to take time to find a suitable building to rent and setting everything up, but she was at the top of her field and that would only work in her favour.

Attempting not to disturb a sleeping Aria, she lent over and kissed Chloe. ''I love you so much Chlo.''


	8. Chapter 8

**It's my birthday so I thought I'd do a cute little birthday chapter :).**

Chloe and Beca had often tormented themselves about their time at Barden. They regularly discussed how they were both too stupid to realise how they felt or how the other felt about them. The topic was brought up almost weekly. Usually on a Saturday evening, when Aria was tucked up in bed and they were downstairs snuggled up on the sofa with a glass of wine and a soppy film deemed 'ridiculously cliché' by Beca.

'Girl decides to move away from her home town because 'nothing is keeping her there' and arrives at the airport. Before the plane leaves, the boy runs to find her and begs her not to go. He admits how he feels, tells her he can't live without her, then they live happily ever after.'

As it goes, Beca and Chloe were very much a cliché. They met at college, they became best friends and then fell madly in love with each other. Except neither were brave enough to admit, well not until one night when alcohol played a large part in their courage. That one night that, although they wont know until they get there, was the start of their hoped for happily ever after.

There had been a few moments during their relationship where they argued, although they were generally few and far between. Most disagreements came shortly after Aria's birth. She was a very easy going baby, but lack of sleep and hormones flying all over the place were a significant factor. They rarely lasted more than half an hour though. For the most part, they were happy. No, they were more than happy.

Beca had been snowed under at work. When she handed in her notice, she knew she was contractually obliged to work a further four months. She wasn't given any more albums to work on, because she simply would never get one finished in that time. She was however given two new 'apparently' up and coming artists to work with on their first singles. One was a complete diva, the other didn't seem to want to make any decision of their own. Both were great singers, but made it such hard work for Beca.

She also had to start looking for a premises for her new venture, figure out everything she needed to get her business up and running, and all the legal 'crap' that came with it. It was time consuming, and meant that she had spent less and less time with her wife, she hated it and she was guilt ridden at spending hardly any time with Aria just recently.

Having the new nanny had helped. Aria was much more settled than she was at daycare. She thrived on one to one attention. At almost a year she could say a handful of words and was taking a few shaky steps. She was a happy little girl again, but it didn't ease Beca's guilt.

''So I've got the rugrat's birthday weekend off.'' Beca called through to Chloe whilst tapping away on her laptop.

Chloe walked out of their en suite bathroom wearing nothing but underwear and one of Beca's ACDC tees. She had her toothbrush in her hand and minty froth creeping out the corners of her mouth. ''Good, what we gonna do? Zoo?''

The brunette looked up over the top of her laptop to catch a look at her wife. ''Hey, that's my shirt''. She rolled her eyes but her tone was light and jesting. ''No, I wanna throw a party. Cake, bouncy castle, face paints, a barbecue, oh and a magician would be cool. Is she too young for that? I guess she kinda is, but your nieces and nephews will be there right? They'll love it. What about a mini petting zoo? With like baby goats and pigs and rabbits. And I've seen this really cute little vest that has a big pink number one on it with a pink tutu.''

''Whoa, Bec. Breathe for a second. Don't you think that is a little much. She's gonna be one, she wont exactly remember it will she?''

Beca huffed. ''What? Don't you think she deserves it?''

Chloe walked back into the bathroom to spit the toothpaste foam and rinse her tooth brush to set it back in the holder. She made her way back into the bedroom, sat down on the edge of the bed next to Beca and placed her hand on the brunettes knee. ''Babe, of course I think she deserves it. It's just a little much, don't you think?''

Tears immediately sprung to Beca's eyes and trickled down her cheeks.

''Why you crying babe?'' Chloe questioned, immediately manoeuvring on the bed so that she was next to Beca, moving her laptop before pulling her into a hug. ''Talk to me.''

Beca sighed, tears still bubbling in her eyes as she wiped the ones from her cheeks with her sleeve. ''It's...It's just...I've hardly spent any time with her recently. I just want to spoil her. Show her how much I love her.''

''Bec, you seriously think she doesn't already know how much you love her?'' Chloe placed her finger under her wife's chin, gently making her look up in to her eyes. ''Come on, you are her favourite.'' the redhead stated with a wink. Chloe tried to make it a joke, but it was true, Beca was their daughters favourite. When she fell over, she immediately cried for her mama. When she woke in the night, she would only go back to sleep for Beca. When Aria was poorly, Chloe didn't even get looked at. Aria just clung to the brunette like a koala bear.

''That's not true. I just feel like a shit Mama at the moment. Works just so busy and I'm kinda neglecting her.'' Beca's reply ended with a sob.

Chloe held Beca tightly. She knew her wife well enough to know that right now, she just needed to let her cry it out. So she did. Whispering in her ear that she could do whatever she wanted for their daughters birthday.

The following day, Beca was called in to work at short notice. Begrudgingly she made her way in, her personal laptop tucked under her arm. If she was being dragged into work on her day off, because that annoying, pampered, pretentious diva wanted to change something on her single right this minute, she was going to use any spare possible moment to organise her daughters party.

''Right, so the bouncy castle will be here at 11am, and the petting zoo bloke will be here to set up at 1:30pm. I will turn the grill on at… Actually babe, can you ask your dad to light it? Babe...Chlo….Chloe?''

''What?'' The redhead snapped.

''Were you even listening?'' Beca looked annoyed. Not quite pissed off, but she was slightly stressing out, she wanted everything to be perfect. Not just for their daughter, but there were so many family members and friends joining them to celebrate, she wanted everything to be perfect.

''Honestly, no. You've been barking orders at me all morning. You need to chill out, it's only half past nine.'' Chloe was stood with her hands on her hips.

Beca knew that look. It immediately forced her to revert her eyes to hands. ''Right….sorry babe. I just...I just want it to be perfect.''

''I know you do, but lets just calm down about it. Why don't you go take that mucky pup in the shower with you.'' Chloe gestured over to Aria who was in her high chair, face and hands covered in porridge and squished strawberries. ''My parents will be here shortly, and your dad and Sheila are due in about an hour. I promise, I will give them all jobs. Now go.''

Beca did as she was told. ''Come on nugget, lets go get you cleaned up.''

The brunette returned downstairs with Aria about an hour later in search of Chloe. Aria was wearing a little black Ramones tee and a blue tutu with just a diaper underneath. Her hair was up in a little ponytail, left to dry naturally so that it would have it's usual loose curl, with a bow that matched the colour of her tutu and a pair of little black high top converse. She looked adorable, even if Beca did say so herself. ''Hey Chlo?''. She looked down to her daughter who she carried on her hip. ''Where's Mommy huh? Can you call her? Shout Mommmmmmmmy''.

''Mom mom mommmmmmy''.

''Shit, did she just?'', Chloe clasped her hand to mouth and Beca glared at her in shock. They'd made a pact not to swear in front of their daughter but every so often the odd curse word slipped out. Never from Chloe though, that was usually always Beca.''Shit sorry. I mean, sorry, I should not have said that. She looked to Beca with a grimaced expression. ''Can you say it again baby. Say Mommy.''

Aria simply giggled at her, wiggling out of her Mama's arms to get to Chloe. Chloe took her eagerly. ''Say Mommy again you little toad.'' Beca said as she tickled Aria, coaxing a loud giggle from her.

''Shit''… Clear as day, and on her first birthday, Aria said her first curse word. Beca burst into fits of laughter, while Chloe looked absolutely distraught.

''No baby, we don't say that word.''

Beca actually had tears from laughing so much, her ribs hurt and she gasped for air. As if coaxed by her Mama's laughter, Aria repeated it again.

''It's not funny Bec. God, I curse once in the entire twelve months and she repeats it. You swear every other day and she says nothing. Oh my god.''

''Calm down, she will have forgotten it in five minutes time...Anyway, check out her outfit. We're matching''. Beca said pointing down towards her own shirt. She noticed the slight look of disappointment in her wife's yes. Leaning forward to plant a kiss on Chloe's cheek she whispered in her ear. ''Yours is hung in the closet.''

Chloe rolled her eyes and grinned at the brunette. She wouldn't usually wear a shirt with a band name on it unless it was one of Beca's and she was wearing it to bed but she loved the idea that they would all be matching today. She walked out into the garden to follow Beca who was making her way towards the bouncy castle guy to inform him where she would like it set up. Chloe's parents were out on the patio area drinking coffee, so she handed off their granddaughter to them so she could go get herself a shower to freshen up.

Hours later, it seemed like there were hundreds of people in their garden. Kids running around, jumping on the bouncy castle, giving their parents a mild heart attack whenever they got too close to the front of it still bouncy. Food had constantly been on the go on the grill, drinks were being drank and Aria was passed from pillar to post….or should that be from Grandparent to Bella.

It had been a while since all the Bellas had been in one place. The last time was actually Beca and Chloe's wedding. They'd nearly all visited when Aria was born but never all at the same time. Although they were grateful for that. It was always a ruckus when they got together. Now was no exception. Amy was telling Chloe's sister in law some extravagent story about how she wrestled a crocodile, Stacie was incessantly flirting with young man running the petting zoo, Flo was showing off doing flips and trying to teach Chloe's eldest niece how to do a cartwheel. It was manic, but Beca thought it was amazing to have them all there. It felt like old times.

Emily was of course holding Aria. They'd never admit it to the rest of the Bellas, but Chloe and Beca both new that Emily was their daughters favourite 'Aunt', closely followed by Aubrey. Emily loved to spend time with the tiny brunette. She made the most frequent visits over the last year made an effort to facetime as regularly as all their schedules could manage.

''Hey Ems, Am I getting my kid back any time today?'' Beca teased.

''Oh umm, yeah, do you want her now?'' Emily still had that deer in a headlights look she had back at college, it always made Beca laugh. She passed her back to her Mama and returned to her seat where the rest of the Bellas congregated.

''We're gonna do her cake. Can you herd everyone up for us?''

With that, Beca placed Aria on the ground, holding both hands, she walked her over to Chloe who was chatting away to one of her brothers and sister in law. ''Hey babe, this ones getting tired, shall we do the cake now in case she crashes?''

Chloe agreed, picking up their daughter and giving her a squishy cuddle. ''You having a good birthday baby girl?'' She leant forward and gave Aria one of their usual Eskimo kisses. The little girl had the exact same reaction every time. She scrunched her little button nose and squinted her eyes before letting out a little giggle. It was there thing, and Chloe loved it.

Chloe's mother went inside to fetch Aria's high chair and brought it outside. She set it on the patio where it was clearly a lot more level. It also gave enough space for everyone to huddle round and see her blow out her candle. Or more likely one of her moms to blow out her candle.

The day seemed to have passed them by so quickly. Before they knew it, it had got dark outside, friends had mostly left, bar the Bellas and family had made their way back to hotels.

Chloe and Beca snuggled up on one bench under a light blanket, with Aria sleeping peacefully on Beca's chest, the rest of the Bellas sat comfortably on chairs, benches and beanbags around them. There was light chatter, all catching up with each other and fawning over their Bardon days. There was a lot of laughter and embarrassing stories. It almost felt like they were back there together again. It was so reminiscent of their Thursday bonding evening. ''Hey shawshank, motherhood really suits ya.''

Amy rarely said anything in a serious tone, but this, Beca could tell was honest. She simply smiled back at her. Yeah motherhood did suit her, and she knew it. If anyone had asked her back at college 't if she wanted children, her answer would most definitely have been no. But she didn't have Chloe back then. Well, she did have Chloe but not in the sense she does now and she couldn't imagine life without her or their daughter. However manic life was right now, she felt completely content.

The Bella's left around 9pm after helping clear the entire garden and taking all of Aria's gifts inside. They hadn't got round to opening them because the day just got away from them. Chloe and Beca were grateful for their help, it meant they wouldn't have to waste half of the following day clearing up. They'd seen the girls out, welcoming them to come back the following day for lunch. Neither had realised how much they missed the rest of the girls until they had had them there with them all day.

Beca had made a sensible decision to put Aria in a baby grow when she had changed her diaper a couple of hours ago, meaning it was easy enough to just take her to bed and not have to disturb her. They were all exhausted so made their way up stairs the moment they closed the front door after their last guest had left. After the brunette placed their peacefully sleeping baby into her cot, she leant down and kissed her forehead softly. ''Happy birthday baby girl, we love you so much.'' she whispered before she turned to tiptoe out of the room and noticed Chloe leaning against the door frame, smiling back at her.

Chloe embraced her wife in a soft hug and the brunette sunk into it before receiving a kiss to the top of her head. ''I just wanna say goodnight to her, go get in bed. I'll be right there.''

Beca did as she was told, dragging her feet in exhaustion. She stripped her clothes and got into a pair of shorts and a baggy tee before collapsing into the bed. She leant over to turn on her lamp and baby monitor. There was a slight pause before she heard Chloe's voice coming through the monitor. ''Goodnight princess, we love you so so so so so so much, but please don't ever say shit again, I don't my nerves can take it.'' It made Beca chuckle.

Chloe came into the bedroom and repeated her wife's movements, getting into a fresh pair of pyjamas that consisted of little shorts and one of Beca's tees and then she slumped onto the bed and snuggled into her wife's side. ''I loved today but we are not doing that again any time soon, I am so incredibly tired.''

Beca let out a little chuckle before going quiet for a few minutes to enjoy being snuggled up to her wife. ''So, umm I got a call earlier. My offer was accepted for the lease.'' Beca almost whispered as she looked up into Chloe's eyes.

Chloe basically squealed. She was up on her knees almost instantly, clapping her hands together in excitement. ''Oh my god baby, that's so amazing.'' She threw herself at Beca into a deep kiss. ''I'm so fucking proud of you Beca.''


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning of smut. First time writing it. A lot harder than I anticipated, apologies if it's rubbish. If smut is not your thing, please skip this chapter. Or maybe only read up until they go to the pool lol. Reviews make me smile and constructive criticism is welcomed. **

Life had taken a manic turn whilst Beca was setting up her own production company. She was lucky that she already had a good name for herself in the music industry, meaning she got a steady stream of artists to work with. They were usually new artists, a lot of young singers, some who were not the easiest to work with, but Beca couldn't turn them away. They were what was making her money and keeping her business afloat.

As the months went by, more known artists were coming to her. She had produced four songs that made it into the top ten and had now required more staff in order to keep up with demand. She had to admit, she hated interviewing people. She hated the structured questions and the clearly rehearsed answers she received. But it had to be done. She had employed a guy in his thirties who came very highly recommended. He was being made redundant from his previous job due to employment cuts, Beca kind of felt for him. He had children and a wife and although there were one of two other interviewees that had more experience than him, it had just felt right to employ him.

Beca also employed an intern. A still teenage girl who reminded her a lot of herself at that age.

The time she spent at work had left little time for her family. She always made it home before Aria's bedtime and refused to work Sunday's but Beca always felt awful for not being there more. The nanny they employed was a god send. She was in her early twenties, had kind eyes, a great sense of humour and most importantly Aria adored her. Penny took her to stay and play, music time and swimming on a weekly basis and Aria was becoming quite the little brainbox.

Beca's time with Chloe was limited, although they spent their evenings together, they were usually spent with both of them on their laptops, catching up with work, answering emails, Chloe marking work. Their Sunday's were for spending time with their daughter and left little opportunity for any alone time. The guilt of it always got to her, but now she had employed staff, and they were both settled in, she had an idea of how to make it up to her wife. She just needed to put everything in place. Firstly she text Aria's nanny to ask if she could take care of her, and then she could work everything out from there.

**Beca: Hi Penny, can I ask a massive favour?**

**Penny: Of course Mrs. M.**

**Beca: Could you possibly have Aria for a weekend? I'll pay you double and you can have the Thursday off before hand to make up for it. I'd like to take Chloe away. **

**Penny: Sure, no problem at all. When were you thinking?**

**Beca: This Friday if possible? Can you not tell Chloe though, I want it to be a surprise.**

**Penny: No worries Mrs. M, I can do that.**

**Beca: You are the best Penny.**

Phase one was sorted, now all Beca had to do was work out where they would be staying and what they would be doing. She spent most of her day on the Monday searching the internet for nice hotels, not too overly far away because although they were happy that Aria was safe with Penny, Beca knew that Chloe and herself would feel better if they were within a decent travelling distance in case anything happened.

Beca booked a hotel that had the best reviews. It had a jacuzzi bath, double shower, king sized bed and a small terrace with a seating area. There were plenty of things to do near by. A zoo. A fairground. Mini golf. Museums. Restaurants. There would be plenty for Chloe to choose from.

The brunette was excited. Ecstatic to actually spend some alone time with her wife. It had been a long time coming. Now she just had to keep it a secret and pack a suitcase for Chloe without her realising her clothes were missing.

It wasn't too hard to keep it from Chloe, since Beca had been busy with work all week, making sure everything was put in place before she took the entire weekend off. Chloe was off for the summer so didn't seem at all concerned that Penny had 'taken the day off'. Beca had been taken an item or two of Chloe's each day to pack in the hopes that she wouldn't get caught. She thought she was in the clear until the Thursday evening when her wife was looking a specific top she wanted to wear the following day.

Chloe was rummaging through the closet, mumbling to herself, slowly getting more annoyed. ''Bec, have you seen my blue shirt'' she called from inside the closet.

Beca was situated on their bed, looking through emails on her phone. ''Which one babe?'' she questioned, knowing exactly which one it was. It was one she had taken that morning and placed into the suitcase that was currently in the back of her car.

''The sleeveless one with the white polka dots?''

''No Chlo, not seen it. Sorry.'' She was a little fidgety but grateful that her wife couldn't see her, she could always tell when she was lying.

The following morning, Penny turned up at 8am and got Aria's breakfast for her. Aria was nearly three years old, full of chat and completely inquisitive. Nothing got passed her.

''Mama, you're never here for breakfast.'' Aria said whilst scoffing a piece of peanut butter on toast.

Chloe was stood at the other end of the kitchen island opposite Aria, sipping on her coffee. ''Yeah, she's right babe. When was the last time you were still home at this time of the morning?''

Beca walked over to her wife, took the mug of coffee from her hand and took a sip of it. ''Oh yeah, that would be because I'm taking you away for the weekend?'' She said smirking at her wife before placing the mug back down and walking off.

It took a short moment for the redhead to process what her wife had just said. When she did, her head shot round so quick, she is lucky she didn't give herself whiplash. ''Whoa, hang on, what?''

Chloe virtually jogged through the door and looked at her questioningly. Beca couldn't help by laugh. ''We're going away for the weekend. Penny is having Aria. Everything is sorted. Get your shoes on and get your sexy butt out to the car.''

Chloe let her excitement bubble. She was jumping on the spot and clapping her hands. ''Oh my god, I need to go pack.''

''Nope'' Beca shook her head. ''All done. Oh and your blue shirt is in there.'' She winked and walked back through to the kitchen.

Both women walked into the kitchen to explain to Aria that they were going away and would be back Sunday evening. They'd never left her for more than one night before and were always back first thing the following morning. It got a little emotional when they said goodbye to their daughter but both women were excited to have some alone time.

''It's ok mama, I'll be a good girl.'' Aria said as she hugged Beca.

''I know you will nugget. Me and Mommy will phone you at bedtime to say goodnight alright? I love you so much.''

Chloe gave a similar goodbye, except she let actual tears stream down her face. Tears that their not quite three year old daughter wiped away with her little thumb. She was such a caring little girl. She was empathic and patient. Definitely learned behaviour from Chloe.

Their drive to the hotel was calm and hassle free. Traffic wasn't too bad. Their journey was spent singing along to the radio, chatting about work, holding hands across the centre console. It only took them just over an hour to get to the hotel, it was a ten minute walk from the beach and five minutes from several restaurants. The hotel itself was beautiful. The room was large, and looked exactly like the photos on the website.

''Wow, Bec this is amazing.'' Chloe stated walking around the room taking it all in.

''Mmhmm.'' Beca replied walking up behind Chloe to wrap her arms around her waist and rest her head on her shoulder. ''What do you wanna do first? Beach? Pool? Shopping?''

Chloe decided on shopping. There weren't a whole load of stores, more boutique type and designer shops. Beca got distracted in the children's section, picking out three outfits for Aria. They didn't usually spend a masses on clothes for their daughter, she was an adventurous little girl and often clothes got ruined, but Beca couldn't resist. She figured they could put them up for her birthday.

They went to a small cafe for lunch. Both ordering a ceaser salad and a diet coke. They chatted away, relishing in their alone time.

''So, how's about later, before we go to the restaurant, we go down to the beach and watch the sunset?'' Beca asked, smiling over to her wife.

''Beca Mitchell-Beale, that is the most cliché thing you've ever suggested.'' Blushed rose from the brunettes chest to her cheeks at Chloe's words. She shuffled from foot to foot nervously before the redhead turned to fully face her and took hold of her hands. ''It sounds perfect'' she said before placing a soft kiss on Beca's cheek.

They went back to their hotel room and changed into their bathing suits and spent the rest of the afternoon lazing by the pool. Chloe was sun bathing whilst Beca hidden in the shade reading a book. Chloe had taken a dip in the pool at one point and Beca couldn't take her eyes off her wife as she exited the pool, bikini clinging to her body, and wet hair pulled back off her face. She looked hot.

The redhead walked over to Beca and perched on the edge of the lounger she was laying on. ''Good book babe?'' She asked.

''I dunno, I can't concentrate on it with you looking like that.'' Beca replied pulling her sun glasses half way down her nose and wiggling her eyebrows in a suggestive manor.

Chloe laughed at her and pushed her shoulder gently. ''stop ogling me.''

''I can't help it. Have you seen you?'' Beca sat up and placed kisses from Chloe's shoulder to her neck.

The redhead let out a soft moan when her wife reached her pulse point. ''Babe stop, we're in public'', She said with a giggle.

''Mmm lets take it somewhere more private then? You know, we could both really do with a shower.'' Beca continued placing kisses at her wife's shoulder.

Chloe stood up and almost yanked Beca with her. She laced their fingers and pulled her towards the hotel entrance and up to the elevator. She pressed the button frantically, willing it to hurry up. The brunette was stood with a smirk on her face. She couldn't remember the last time they were still spontaneous. Usually sex had to be almost scheduled.

The elevator finally opened and they both stepped inside. The moment the doors closed behind them, Beca launched into Chloe, lips crashing together eagerly. It was desperate and needy and lasted until they were at their floor. Intertwining their fingers again, Beca led them to the hotel room and clumsily placed the key card against the sensor to let them in.

As soon as they were in the room, and the door was shut, they were kissing again. Less needy and more passionate this time. Beca slammed her wife back against the door and deepened the kiss further. Their semi naked bodies pushed flush against each other as hands roamed over each other.

Beca raised her knee and placed it between Chloe's legs, pushing against her centre as her kiss moved form the redheads lips, down her jaw line and to her neck.

The sounds coming from Chloe only spurred her on more. She could listen to those noises all day and night. Chloe ground down a few times, searching out more friction in the place she needed it more. The brunette pulled away, causing a light groan from her wife at the distance.

''Lets go shower.'' Beca's voice was low and gravelly and her face flushed.

They made their way into the large bathroom in silence. Chloe turned the water on on both sides of the double shower, before turning round to see Beca starting to undress herself. ''Can I? It's been a while since I got to undress you.''

Beca stopped what she was doing, gulped and nodded. She hadn't been this turned on in a long time. Their sex life in general wasn't awful. They both knew how to get each other going, knew exactly what each other liked and disliked, but this, this was how they were before busy work schedules and having their daughter. Chloe undressed her slowly, tracing her fingers over Beca's curves. Taking in every detail of her. It sent shivers down the brunettes spine.

Beca returned the favour. Undoing Chloe's bikini excruciatingly slow. Letting it fall from her breasts and onto the floor. ''God, you're so fucking beautiful.'' Beca almost growled before pushing Chloe backwards, into the running water of the shower. Lips crashing together as the water rained down on them.

She pushed Chloe into the wall of the shower, knee immediately between her wife's bare legs, pushing up into her centre, hands around the redheads wrists, pinning them to wall above her head as she attached her lips to her pulse point. She bit down, taking the skin between her teeth and pulling it gently, causing a moan to escape Chloe. ''Fuck, Bec.''

The noises coming from Chloe caused the heat between her own thighs to increase, they may have been in the shower but Beca could feel wet she was becoming just from doing this to her wife. She moved to place a soft kiss at Chloe's jaw before moving down the front of her neck, down to the gap between her breasts. She let go of one of the redheads wrists and brought her hand down to cup her breast before taking the hardened nipple between her in finger and thumb and tweaking it. She glanced up at her wife, head thrown thrown back against the wall, arching into her touch. God she was beautiful. Flawless.

Letting go of her other wrist, Beca leant down to take her other breast in her mouth. Flicking her tongue over the hardened nub then sucking on it. She released it with a pop, only to move onto the other to give it the same attention.

''Please Bec.'' Chloe virtually begged.

Beca looked up into her eyes and saw the desperation. Desperation to be touched. Her body was squirming with every touch and movement from Beca. Her hips rocking forward, desperate for some kind of friction. The brunette straightened her back and leant back up to place a hard kiss on Chloe's lips. Tracing her tongue over the redheads bottom lip before pushing her tongue inside her mouth. There was a small battle for dominance but Beca won it.

Her hand traced down Chloe's arm and landed on her hip, squeezing it before rolling her hips into hers, all whilst not breaking the kiss. There was a small squeak of surprise from the redhead followed by a soft moan as Beca once again rolled her hips into her.

There was a little distance between the two as Beca moved her left hand from Chloe's hip to trace across her stomach and down to her centre. She can feel the heat radiating from her wife. Beca slides a single finger from Chloe's entrance, up to her throbbing clit. ''I'm gonna make you cum so hard.''

Chloe grunted and ground down on to Beca's hand, desperately seeking out the friction she so clearly needed. That comment from the brunette just turned her on ten-fold. She loved when Beca talked dirty, but it was such a rare occurrence. Beca always claimed to be rubbish at dirty talk, but whenever it happened, Chloe could almost swear she could cum just from hearing those words.

Beca gently started to circle the redheads throbbing bundle of nerves, applying more pressure with every flick of her fingers. She placed her right arm behind Chloe's back, helping her keep her balance as she continued her minstrations. Her mouth was back on Chloe's in a passionate kiss, tongues yet again battling for dominance.

Chloe's hands were roaming the brunettes back, tracing up and down her spine, her right arm coming up to the base of Beca's skull and fisting her hand into the hair there. She knew Beca liked it when her hair was tugged, so she did just that, causing the guttural moan that escaped Beca's throat.

Without warning, Beca plunged two fingers into the redheads entrance and started pumping. Chloe let out a shaky groan at the sudden sensation, hand flying from Beca's hair, slapping against the tiled wall, searching mindlessly for something to hold on to, anything to help keep her upright as her legs started to weaken. Her other arm that was around Beca's back now draped over her shoulder, gripping on for dear life as Beca's motions quickened. She knew she was digging nails into her wife's shoulder blades but she could help it.

She raised one leg and wrapped it around the brunettes hip to give her more room, a better angle and the ability to push her fingers into her further. Her breaths were becoming sharper and a slew of profanities were leaving her mouth.

God Beca loved it when Chloe swore. She continued pumping her fingers into her wife, building up a rhythm before moving her thumb to flick over her clit at the same time. The noises coming from Chloe were almost animalistic.

''Faster...Please...babe'' Chloe almost shouted between breathes.

And she did. Beca went faster and harder, feeling her wife start to clench around her fingers. ''Look at me, I wanna watch you as you cum.''

Beca looked up into the bright ocean blue glassy eyes. Chloe's mouth was opened, and she was panting. With a few more hard thrusts from Beca, Chloe was arching into her, her eyes slammed shut, screaming Beca's name as her legs shuddered and her body jolted repeatedly.

Beca slowed her motions, bringing Chloe down from her orgasm, waiting until her breathing was more even and her legs more steady before withdrawing her fingers and leaning up to press a loving kiss to the redheads lips. ''I love you so much Chlo.'' She whispered before moving to turn off the two showers.

''I love you too babe.'' Chloe replied with a lazy smile on her face. As Beca stepped back towards her, Chloe lurched forward, twisting them both so that Beca was now the one pinned up against the wall. ''God, I've wanted to get my hands on you since we got up here''. Her voice was low and sexy and Beca loved it.

Beca couldn't deny that she had struggled to ignore her own need whilst tending to Chloe's. The intensity of the heat pooling between her own legs had been driving her crazy.

Just as Chloe pulled her into a deep kiss, Beca's mobile started ringing. She had set a separate ring tone for Penny. Well she had set different ring tones for a lot of people, but she knew from the song that this was their daughters nanny ringing. ''Shit.'' Beca sighed, but jumped out of the shower, grabbed a towel and rushed through to the bedroom, answering her phone just in time.

''Hello. Penny? Is Aria ok?'' She sounded panicked.

''Oh Hi Mrs' M. Yeah she's fine. It's just it's her bedtime and you promised you would call, and you know this girl, she doesn't forget.'' Penny replied with a small laugh.

Beca pulled her phone from her ear and glanced at the time on it. 7PM. She immediately felt awful. Whenever they were away, they would call or face time Aria at 6:45, just before she has a story and goes to bed. ''Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't realise the time. Can you put her on please?''

A few seconds pass before Aria takes the phone. ''Hi Mama. Guess what? We made cookies today and Pen says if I go to bed like a good girl, then we can go to the park tomorrow and I can go on the swings and the slide and the monkey bars. And she said I can get a magazine. I want a peppa pig one.''

''Whoa, ok baby, take a breath.'' Beca laughed at the excitement in Aria's voice. ''Sounds like you've got a busy day tomorrow then nugget.''

They continued chatting, Beca putting her phone on loud speaker so that Chloe could take to her too.

''Ok, well it's bedtime now, we love you so so much baby girl and we will see you Sunday ok?'' Chloe's voice was cracking and a tear escaped the corner of her eye.

''I love you Mommy. I love you Mama.'' Aria had the sweetest little voice and those words made both women tear up.

They looked at each other and let out a watery chuckle. Beca stepped over towards her towel clad wife and took her hand in her own. ''Come on, lets get dressed and go see that sun set shall we?''

''But Beca, we didn't…finish.''

The brunette looked her wife in the eyes. Yeah, ten minutes ago she was ready to let the redhead ravish her, take her any which way she wanted to, but now, she just wanted to hold her.

And yeah, it was cliché, but they sat on the beach, embraced in each others arms, silently watching as the sun set, reflecting pinks and oranges over the ocean. The perfect end to a perfect day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Little shout out to Malexfaith for always leaving a little review. Reviews make me happy. If anyone has anything they wanna see written about on this fic, feel free to let me know. I have a few more ideas, but always up for a bit of inspiration. Sorry for the delay in updating. Life has just been hectic recently. **

**Anyway, this chapter has a trigger warning: death. Please remember that I am from the UK so medical stuff may be different. Ive decided to split this chapter into 2 parts as I didn't want to rush it. **

**PART 1**

Deciding to extend their family was the easiest decision Chloe and Beca had ever made. It was as simple as them being sat in bed one night, both on their laptops catching up with work after Aria's bedtime routine.

Beca looked up from her laptop and stared at Chloe for a couple of seconds. ''Hey Chlo. Lets have another baby.''

Chloe looked up into Beca's eyes. ''Yeah, lets do it.'' She smiled before leaning over to kiss her wife on the cheek and going back to doing her work.

Growing up Beca never saw herself having children, never saw herself being able to be as maternal as she was with their daughter. Beca's early childhood was great, she was the centre of her parents lives, they absolutely doted on her. However, witnessing the messy divorce and custody battle had what she assumed would be a lasting effect on her. As a teen, she swore she would never get married and have children, but here she was, married to the love of her life, with a three and a half year old daughter and for the second time, being the one to voice her want to extend their family.

However much she thought Chloe had softened her over the years, it really was Aria that had turned her to mush. She developed a protective nature. Yeah, she would kill for Chloe, but she would actually die for Aria.

Beca thought herself and Chloe were doing a pretty good job at motherhood. Their daughter was super intelligent, she was funny and goofy, but she was also caring and compassionate. She always seemed to pick up on either of her mothers emotions. If they were sad, she would snuggle into them, give them kisses and tell them she loved them. She was thoughtful, always offered to share her sweets and toys with her little friends. She had the odd tantrum, but nothing major. She really was the perfect child in their eyes.

It didn't take long after the initial mini discussion for Beca and Chloe to book their appointment at the clinic. Everything was going well at work for Beca, she had staff that could handle it without her being there every hour of the day to over look anything, so there was no worry about having to wait to start treatment.

Treatment was much the same as the first time around. Hormone treatment saw Beca become an emotion wreck. She cried at literally everything. Chloe almost found it funny to see her wife get teary over the smallest things.

''Babe, what do you fancy for tea tonight?'' Chloe asked whilst rummaging through the larder.

Beca thought about it for a second before answering. ''Ummm, how about carbonara?''

''We're out of pasta.''

''Oh, well how about pizza?''

''Nope, we're out of that too. Ummm, I could always make a veggie stroganoff?''. Chloe was checking over the vegetables to check they were still fresh. She walked out of the larder assuming Beca must have walked away since she hadn't heard her reply. She placed the veggies onto the counter top before turning around, noticing Beca sat behind her laptop with tears running down her cheeks. ''Babe, what's wrong?'' she asked, rushing over to embrace her wife.

The brunette sighed and looked away. Embarrassment taking over. ''I just really wanted pasta or pizza.'' she all but whispered causing the redhead to burst into fits of laughter. ''It's not funny Chlo.''

''Oh but it is. Let order in, I'll go grab the Italian menu.''

Beca rolled her eyes and smiled.

The test came back positive a few weeks later and the couple couldn't be happier. Morning sickness was a bit of a bitch, but Beca knew what to expect, it wasn't dissimilar to her first pregnancy. The reveal to their parents was much more simple this time. They had an early reassurance scan and simply sent them all a photo that read, 'Baby number 2 due November'.

Chloe's phone rang immediately, her mother screaming down the phone, her father shouting his congratulations. Excited to have another grandbaby. Beca's mother wasn't far behind, a similar reaction to Chloe's parents. Beca and Chloe couldn't help but giggle at the reactions. The brunettes father was more subtle, a text message to congratulate the both of them and that Sheila and himself couldn't wait to be grandparents again.

Day to day life went by as normal, bar Beca throwing up quite often and being off certain foods. They'd agreed to wait to tell their friends and other family until after their twelve week scan. They had had to explain to Penny quite early on, well more she picked up on it and they had to admit it. She was over the moon for them.

The didn't discuss the pregnancy around Aria in the beginning, choosing to also wait until their twelve week scan.

Beca and Chloe both booked the entire day off work for the scan. They were excited to see the baby and just as excited to get back home and tell Aria that she would be getting a new baby brother or sister. They knew she would be the best big sister.

The scan day came around quickly. There were happy tears when the sonographer let them hear the heartbeat. It was strong and healthy and everything on the scan was measuring perfectly.

''Can't believe we're having another.'' Chloe said, wiping tears from the corners of her eye as she stared down at the sonogram picture. ''What do you reckon, another girl or boy?''

''Ten bucks it's boy.''

''Beca, I am not betting on our baby.''

''Don't be boring. Make it twenty bucks.''

Chloe rolled her eyes but shook on the bet. She really didn't care if they had a boy or girl as long as the baby was healthy.

When they arrived home, they let Penny go home early so they could spend the rest of the day with their daughter.

''Hey nugget, come here a minute. Me and Mummy need to talk to you.'' Beca called over to Aria who was playing with her wooden kitchen in the corner of the lounge.

''Ok Mama.''

Chloe patted the couch for Aria to sit between herself and Beca. ''So, we have something exciting to show you.'' She placed the sonogram into Aria's little hand and they watched the confusion lace her petite features.

''What's this?'' Aria questioned, eyebrows furrowed and her usual pouty lips she had whenever she concentrated.

''This...'' Beca said pointing at the picture. ''...Is your baby brother or sister''.

Aria looked between her mothers and the sonogram.

''Your baby brother or sister is in Mama's tummy.'' Chloe added.

Aria looked as if she was processing it for a little while before she handed back the sonogram to Beca, jumped off of the sofa and simply said ''Ok'', before going back to play with her kitchen.

Both mothers chuckled at how chilled out their daughter was about it.

/

Morning sickness stopped completely around fourteen weeks, much earlier than it had with Beca's first pregnancy. She felt great, her bump was growing quicker and she had a lot more energy than she had the first time around.

Their twenty week scan was perfect. They chose not to find out the sex, they hadn't with Aria and wanted a surprise again.

This pregnancy felt much more chilled out for Beca. Unlike the first, she didn't have a fear that she couldn't do it. She wasn't scared that she would mess their kid up, or not be good enough. She wasn't scared that she wouldn't know how to comfort the baby. She wasn't scared that she would completely fuck everything up.

/

''Mama…It's morning.'' Aria sang as she skipped into her mothers bedroom.

''Mmmm, five more minutes nugget.''

''Nu-uh. Mommy said you gotta get your butt outa bed.''

''Make you a deal, I'll get up if you give me a snuggle first.''

Aria hopped up onto the bed with a big grin across her face. She got up onto her knees next to Beca, leant down and wrapped her arms tightly around her Mama's neck.

''I love you nugget.''

''I love you Mama.'' She leant over to kiss Beca on the cheek. ''I love you too baby.'' She whispered as she leant down to place a gentle kiss on Beca's bump.

If questioned, Beca would blame her hormones for the emotional outburst this scene caused. Truth is, she really had softened that much. She regularly got teary eyes at cute moments and honestly, she had more happy tears and sad ones these days.

''Come on, lets go downstairs. I'm starving.''

They walked downstairs, well Beca mainly waddled. At 32 weeks pregnant she was almost as round as she was tall, at least that's how she felt. She hadn't seen her feet in weeks, had boobs were gigantic, her ankles puffy. Her stomach was covered in stretch marks. She'd only gotten a couple during her pregnancy with Aria, so was a little shocked to get quite so many this time around. At first she hated them, was worried that she would hate how her stomach would look after pregnancy, that Chloe wouldn't find her attractive any more because of it.

''Green tea and pancake on the counter.'' Chloe said motioning over the other side of the kitchen before kissing the brunette on the cheek. 

Beca made an exaggerated expression of appreciation. ''I knew there was a reason I married you.''

/

Beca's working day was as normal as usual. Lots of paperwork to go through, a couple of meetings, setting everything up ready for when she went on maternity leave. The perks of being the boss meant she could take a break whenever possible, putting her feet up to try ease her puffy ankles.

She couldn't wait for the baby to be born but she would miss being pregnant. She loved it. She loved feeling the baby move around, loved that the baby kicked when there was music playing, just like Aria had done. Although maybe this baby was a little fussier, because it seemed to move about more if the songs had a heavy beat. She smiled to herself thinking maybe they'd have a little rock star on their hands.

She often thought about what this baby would look like. Aria was a mini Beca, her brown hair, and blue eyes, she even mirrored Beca's smirk. They weren't able to get the same donor this time round, although yet again, had chosen a redhead in the hopes that the baby would have some semblance to Chloe.

Beca had began to get back ache and mild abdominal pain late morning, putting it down to sheer size she had become and having been sat in an office chair most of the morning. It wasn't unusual for her to ache around this time of day.

The brunette took the opportunity to get up to walk about a little once she had finished replying to emails. The pain in her abdomen had increased and she was starting to worry. To attempt to calm herself she text Chloe. Her wife was a fountain of knowledge, she would know what to try to ease it.

**Beca: Bit worried. Stomach and Back hurts. **

**Chloe: Lay flat on the couch. Maybe baby is is led on a nerve? Want me to ring Dr. Jenson?**

**Beca: No, it's fine. I'm probably over reacting.**

**Chloe: Take it easy. Go home and rest please. Love you. **

Beca took Chloe's advice. She went over the large leather couch in her office and led down flat. She was scrolling through her phone when there was a knock at her door.

''Come in.''

''Oh, Sorry, is this a bad time?'' Sophie, one of her newest interns asked nervously as she entered the room.

Beca sat herself up and winced at the pain but trying her hardest to ignore it. She knew she was a bit of a wimp when it came to pain. ''No, I was just taking five minutes. Everything ok?''

''Oh, umm, yeah. It's just, well Mike asked me to come get you as the meeting with P!nks manager was due to start ten minutes ago'' Sophie was a lovely girl, quiet, but desperate to learn.

''Shit. I will be there in two minutes. Go apologise for me. I'll be right there.'' Beca stood up as quickly as she could and saw Sophie virtually run out of the door. She rolled her eyes and giggled to herself when the young girl bumped into the door frame in her haste to do what Beca had asked her.

The brunette got her folder from the desk and made her way down the corridor to the meeting room. The pains had not subsided, but she was too busy to allow herself to pay it much attention. She got the room and made her apologies immediately.

''I'm so sorry Gerry.'' She said as she walked over to shake the middle aged gentleman's hand. She'd worked with P!nks team before, so knew most of them already. She made her acquaintance with the people she didn't know and took her seat at the head of the large table.

The meeting had already gone on for over an hour. Beca's assistant had taken notes, writing down all the important information they'd need to start the new album. It wasn't due to start being recorded for another 8-10 months, but since Beca would be on maternity leave in a months time, they wanted to get everything set in place before hand. She would be coming back early so that she could produce the album under P!nks personal demands. Apparently not trusting anyone other than 'The Beca Mitchell'.

Some time into the meeting, the pains Beca was experiencing were increasing. She fidgeted a lot, desperate to get more comfortable but nothing was working. She had started to feel sick and light headed and was desperate for this meeting to come to an end so she could get out and go home. When it had eventually and everybody left the room, Beca burst into tears. She could barely walk and was now doubling over in pain. It wasn't contractions, she knew what they felt like, but the pains were just as intense. There was no way this could just be braxton hicks, not from what they'd read in the baby books.

Beca suddenly felt a rush of warm liquid between her legs. For a second, she thought her waters had broke. A new panic overcoming her at the prospect that she was in premature labour. It wasn't until she looked down and placed a hand on the wet patch of her black trousers, that she noticed it was blood. And a lot of it.

Just as she noticed the blood, the door of the meeting room swung open. Beca looked up to see it was the young intern almost tripping through the door. ''Soph...I need you to phone Chloe. Now.''

Panic masked Sophie's features. She was a nervous wreck as it was, this situation almost sent her into her own panic attack. ''Shit.'' she whispered noticing the blood on Beca's hand and the way she was using the table to keep herself steady.

''Sophie. NOW! GO!''

Sophie scrambled out of the room and ran straight for the front desk where Beca assumed she was getting the receptionist to phone Chloe.

Everything went black after that. Beca didn't remember anything, but was coming to in the back of an ambulance. ''What's happening?'' She asked the paramedic who was currently monitoring her pulse. She felt weak and out of it.

''Ma'am, we are taking you to hospital. You've lost a lot of blood.''

''Where's Chloe? My wife? Where is she?'' Panic laced her tone. She squirmed trying to get up from the bed.

''Your college assures us that your wife is meeting up at the hospital.''

Beca felt dizzy again for a few seconds before everything went black again.

/

Chloe ran as fast as she could into the hospitals A&E. She almost skidded to a stop at the front desk in a frantic rush to get to her wife. ''Hi, My wife was rushed in. Where is she?''

''What's the name please?''

''Rebeca Mitchell-Beale. She's pregnant, she was rushed in by ambulance. I need to see her. Where is she?''

''Mrs. Mitchell-Beale, if you could just give me a second, I will find out for you.'' The hospital receptionist looked down at her computer screen and started typing. Chloe couldn't stand still, she was pacing the same three or four steps back and fourth for what felt like minutes but was likely only about twenty seconds. ''Mrs. Mitchell-Beale, If you could just follow me to the family room, a doctor will be with you as soon as possible.''

Chloe stopped dead in her tracks. ''What? Why can't I go see her? Is she ok? Is the baby ok?''

''As I said, a doctor will be with you as soon they possibly can.'' The nurse sounded a tad stern as she guided Chloe to a private room.

A minute or so later, a doctor was stood in front of Chloe. He was probably in his late forties, and the redhead couldn't help but notice he had kind eyes. Her pulse was racing as she as she waited for him to speak.

He cleared his throat before speaking. ''Mrs. Mitchell-Beale?''

''Uh, yeah. It's Chloe. You can call me Chloe.''

''Chloe, we had to rush your wife up to surgery. I'm sorry to have to inform you…..''


	11. Chapter 11

**So, here's part two. I can honestly say, this was the most difficult thing I've written. Little insight into my life, a lot of this is very close to home, so it's been a little emotional for me, probably why it's taken me longer to write than I anticipated. I hope it reads well. Reviews make me happy. **

**Part 2**

He cleared his throat before speaking. ''Mrs. Mitchell-Beale?''

''Uh, yeah. It's Chloe. You can call me Chloe.'',

''Chloe, we had to rush your wife up to surgery. I'm sorry to have to inform you, you're wife suffered a placental abruption''

Before he could finish explaining, Chloe interrupted. ''What's that?''

''The placenta detached from the uterine wall. It caused a significant bleed and cut off the oxygen supply to the baby. Your wife is stable, we performed a caesarean section...we did everything within our power but unfortunately we were unable to save your son.''

Time felt like it stood still for Chloe in that moment. There was relief that Beca was alive and stable. Relief that Aria would still have her Mama. Relief that she still had her wife. She knew she'd struggle without Beca. She'd never imagined her life without her. Never thought she would have to imagine her life without her.

Then sadness hit her. Pain in her chest that she'd never felt before. Like her heart was literally breaking in two. Their baby, their son, had died. She dropped to her knees with her head in her hands as fresh tears streamed down her cheeks. The sob that escaped her was a sound she'd never heard from herself before. She didn't try to stop it. Her heart hurt beyond belief. The baby they already loved, already had future plans for had died.

Chloe got to her feet as was met by a sympathetic look from the doctor. ''Umm, I need to see her. I need to tell her.''

''Your wife is currently in recovery. She was under anaesthetic and will take a little longer to come round. We will take you to her as soon as she is brought back up. It shouldn't be any longer than ten minutes or so.''

''Someone will come and get me right? I need to tell her what's happened before any of you do.''

The doctor nodded in understanding. ''Of course Chloe. Nurses will be in to monitor your wife, but I will give you a little time before I come in and explain everything.''

The redhead sunk into the chair after the doctor left the room. Her mind racing a million miles a minute. Thoughts of having to tell their family and friends. Of trying to explain it Aria in terms that she would understand. Her thoughts soon turned to her wife. Chloe was petrified of how she was going to react, how she was going to cope. She had to try and stay as strong as she could for Beca. She didn't know how she would be able to comfort her wife when her own heart was also breaking.

Chloe send off a quick text to Penny, explaining in little detail what had happened and asking if she would watch Aria until she able to organise something else. Of course Penny told her that she would take care of their daughter until they needed her to and sent her deepest sympathies.

As she was sending a quick thank you reply, a nurse came in and informed her that Beca was up in a private room and although still out of it, Chloe was able to go in and be with her. The nurse escorted her to the room, giving her sympathetic looks as they went. No other words were spoken other than for Chloe to ring the buzzer when Beca woke.

It felt like hours, Chloe sitting at Beca's bedside, holding her hand, stroking gentle circles with her thumb into the back of it. The brunette's eyes flickered gently, only opening momentarily before closing again with furrowed brow. The expression on her face seemingly pained.

Beca kept her eyes closed as she cleared her throat. ''What...What happened?'' It was barely audible but Chloe heard it.

The redhead gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Her mind blank of any conceivable words she could use to explain what had happened. Her eyes immediately sprung tears as Beca looked up into them. ''Bec...'' came out almost as a sigh.

Beca slowly moved her hand to her stomach. She still had the swell of a bump, but now it felt different. Smaller, lumpier…..empty. She immediately whipped her hand away from the redheads and slammed her eyes shut. She didn't need words to tell her what had happened. Feeling different, and the sad, almost despaired look in Chloe's eyes told her everything.

''No….no…..nooo''. Beca's head shook side to side as she sobbed loudly. Chloe tried to reach over to place a comforting touch to her wife's arm but was swatted away. ''Don't. Please.''

''Umm, I was supposed to press the buzzer for the nurse when you woke.'' The redhead spoke softly as she leant over and pressed the button.

The nurse came out a minute or so later. ''How is the pain feeling?'' The nurse asked whilst checking Beca's vitals.

''Fine.''

''The doctor will be right in to talk to you. If you need anything in the mean time, please just press the buzzer.''

As the nurse walked out of the room, the Doctor walked straight in. The sympathetic, kind eyes Chloe remembered from their earlier encounter. She stood up to greet the doctor with a hand shake. The gentleman looked down at Beca's paperwork before he made eye contact with her. ''Hello, I'm Doctor Langford. Are you aware of what happened today?''

Chloe chimed in, knowing that getting Beca to talk right now would be impossible. She knew her wife well enough to know that the moment anything really bad happened, she shut down. ''She knows the baby has passed away, but we haven't discussed anything else.''

He nodded his head and looked towards the brunette. ''Ok, well unfortunately you suffered a placental abruption. It's where the placenta detaches from the uterine wall. You lost a lot of blood, so we had to preform an emergency caesarean section. We did everything we could, but unfortunately, we were unable to save your baby.'' Beca looked away from him and stared hard at the door. Tears streaming down her face, she desperately tried to distract herself, not wanting to hear anything else from the doctor.

''Where's the baby? Can we see him?'' Chloe asked, glancing at her wife to read her reaction. She desperately wanted to meet their baby boy, but could never know if Beca would want to. Not in a horrible way, but Beca had a tendency to run from stressful situations. However far she had come over the years, this is by far the most emotional time either of the two women had and probably will ever go through.

''Of course. I will go arrange that now if you would like. If you are ready?'' The doctor replied.

Beca simply nodded. Once the doctor was out the room, Beca turned to look at Chloe. ''Him?'' she questioned. Her voice barely audible.

''Hmmm?''

Beca cleared her throat. It felt gravelly. ''Him. You said him? We had a boy?''

Chloe moved closer to the brunette, her breath catching in her throat as more tears threatened to spill from her eyes. Her eyes that felt puffy and sore. She felt like she may never stop crying for the hurt in her heart. She sat down on the edge of the hospital bed and placed her hand on top of her wife's, attempting to take a deep breath before speaking. ''Yeah. We have a son.''

It wasn't long after, that a nurse wheeled in the little hospital crib. Beca looked over to Chloe with a look of pure fear lacing her features. Their tiny baby boy was wrapped in a light blue blanket and wearing a white hat, he barely took up about a third of the crib. Beca knew that the nurse was speaking, but she didn't hear a single word. She just stared at the crib.

She watched Chloe pick up their baby, cradling him gently and step back towards the bed that Beca was propped up in. She watched as the redhead placed a soft kiss on his cheek and heard her whisper, 'Lets go meet your Mama beautiful boy' before seating herself on the edge of the bed and placing their baby boy in Beca's arms.

Beca tensed for a few seconds, she desperately wanted to look at their son, but was also scared. She didn't know what of but her whole body was so rigid and her hands were visibly trembling. Chloe gave her a weak smile before she took a deep breath and looked down at the tiny baby in her arms. Immediately she relaxed.

Looking down at him, she took in all his features. Memorising every inch of him. His tiny button nose and perfect little pouty lips. Beca being so intent on taking in everything about him, moved away his blanket. He was wearing a pure white baby grow that she assumed the hospital had provided. He was tiny and perfect and simply looked as though he was sleeping peacefully. Her fingers ghosted over his facial feature, she kissed his cheek and held his tiny little hand. Tears still streaming down her cheeks. It was as if time stood still as she stared down at this perfect little being in her arms.

Her thoughts switched to everything she would miss out on. His first smile and laugh. Crawling and walking and talking. The smallest of smirks curled her on lip for a second or two as she wondered what his first curse word would be. Aria had repeated the word 'Shit' after Chloe accidentally said it on her first birthday, which had amused Beca no end. They'd never witness his first day at kindergarten or him going off to college. Every milestone they'd now never share with him.

Chloe pulled her out of her thoughts when she cleared her throat. ''So, umm, we should give him a name.''

Moving his hat gently, both women noticed the bright red hair that covered his head. Simultaneously they both gently placed a thumb on his head and stroked his hair, feeling how soft it was to touch.

''What about Aiden?'' Beca asked, looking up into Chloe's eyes. ''It means fiery.''

It was perfect. Perfect for their fiery haired beautiful baby boy.

The nurse came in a while later, checking over Beca's vitals. She had had a very serious operation and however much she tried to hide it, the pain relief had been wearing off. Chloe asked how long they had with their son and was informed that they had as much time as they needed. The nurse administered a low dose of morphine to the brunette, warning her that she would likely get sleepy. She was already exhausted, physically and emotionally. The drugs didn't take long to kick in, making her drowsy and eventually falling into a light slumber.

Chloe had taken the opportunity to spend time with Aiden. She took hundred of photo's. They'd be the only ones they'd ever have of him. She took him over to the window, looking out of it, she explained to him all about the world. How she loved nature and all the amazing things that happened every day. She spoke to him about the birds that sang in the morning, about rainbows and the magic of a thunder storm. About sunflowers and daisies because they were her favourite and baby bunnies with their adorable fluffy tails. She talked to him about his big sister and his grandparents. Over an hour passed, not that she could comprehend time right now.

''And baby, you have the most amazing Mama. She's strong and beautiful. She's a musical genius. She thinks she's a badass but she's not. Your Mama is a big ole sap….don't tell her I said that, she'd kick my butt.'' There was a short pause as the tears welled up in her eyes again. ''We love you so so much Aiden.'' Chloe hadn't noticed until she turned away from the window that her wife had woken up. ''How much of that did you hear?''

There was an air of calm in the room, and the faintest of smiles on Beca's face, though her eyes told a different story. ''I am totally a badass.''

/

After Beca had been discharged from hospital four days later, she was a total recluse. She spent a lot of time in bed, still recovering from the surgery, but her mind was elsewhere too. Chloe hated it. She barely spoke, not even to Aria. The redhead had hoped that their daughter would make this whole situation even the slightest bit easier for them both. She refused to help Chloe organise the funeral. Simply telling her to make all the decision.

Chloe was hurting too. Her heart was broken just as much as her wife's but she had to be the strong one. They still had Aria to look after. Chloe desperately tried to get Beca to talk about how she was feeling but had just received glares and an abrupt 'I'm fine.' She wasn't fine and Chloe knew that.

Whilst organising the funeral, she'd organised that Penny would take Aria for the day. She didn't need to witness it. She was too young to really understand. Chloe had talked to her about Aiden passing away as simply as she possibly could. She couldn't comprehend how much their daughter took in, but being her usual empathetic self, she wiped the tears from the redheads cheeks and cuddled into her until Chloe's tears stopped. Aria had tried the same multiple times with her Mama too. Going into the bedroom and cuddling her, wiping her tears and telling her she loved her. Beca had barely responded to her other than holding her close for a couple of minutes before asking her to go downstairs and play with Mommy.

The day of the funeral was the first Beca had even ventured downstairs. She wore a simply black dress and black small heels. She decided against makeup since it would only run when inevitably she started crying. Even when she was convinced she had cried her eyes dry, more tears always came.

Chloe wearing something similar, though her heels were higher and she wore light makeup in an attempt to hide her exhaustion. They made their way to the service together. It saying was true, silence is deafening. They were both broken.

The service was beautiful. Chloe's mum did a reading, voice breaking the entire way through, but she did it. There wasn't a dry eye in the church. The crematorium was just for family, leaving friends to meet them back at the house. All the Bellas were there to show their support and had agreed to welcome everybody back at the house before they returned from the cremation.

The moment they got back to the house, Beca disappeared. Chloe didn't bother to follow her. She knew her wife just needed time. Time to process. Time to deal with her emotions. Time to work out how to live with losing their son. This was just what Beca did.

''Hey sweetheart. Where's Beca gone?'' her mum asked softly, standing beside her in the kitchen.

Chloe let out a sigh. ''I don't know. She just does this. Disappears when she's hurting.''

''You're hurting too though baby girl.''

Once everybody had left sometime in the late afternoon, the house back to normal thanks to Chloe's family and the Bellas, Chloe went to find her wife. She came up empty when she went off to their bedroom, the bed was untouched. Next she tried to office/studio but again there was no sign of her wife. She called out her name a couple of times but had no reply.

Walking past the nursery, she noticed the door was slightly ajar. The door had been closed shut the moment Beca came home from the hospital. Neither women were ready to enter it. To see the perfectly set out room that was ready for their baby. White babygrows and vests stacked in the draws, little knitted cardigans hung in the wardrobe. Nappies and wipes stacked under the changing unit.

The redhead took a deep breath, trying to steady herself before pushing the door open. Inside, Beca was sat in the rocking chair, knees up to her chest, head buried in the arms wrapped around them, her entire body shaking as she sobbed. There was a little mouse teddy tucked in a gap between her thigh and chest.

''Babe?'' Chloe whispered, not wanting to frighten the brunette.

''Please leave me alone Chloe.'' Beca's voice was absent of emotion even though she was clearly upset, which scared Chloe more.

''I can't do that Bec. We need to talk. Tell me what's going on.''

''What's going on? I lost my fucking baby Chlo, or have you already forgotten that. Am I not allowed to be fucking sad? Just because you've clearly gotten over it already, doesn't mean I have.'' Beca shouted, getting up out of the chair and walking over to the door.

''Of course I am sad Beca. Of course I am fucking upset. How dare you insinuate that I am over it. He was my son too.''

Beca stopped in her tracks, still facing away from Chloe. Beca had been so wrapped up in her own sadness that she had totally ignored Chloe's. Silence filled the room for a few long minutes before Beca once again broke down. So far down that it turned into a panic attack. Her heartbeat was rapid and she was struggling to take anything other than short sharp breaths. ''I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It's all my fault.'' She repeated over and over again until eventually she came down from the anxiety.

Chloe was by her side, hands instantly grabbing a hold of Beca's, whispering unheard words in an attempt to calm her wife. ''This is not your fault, you hear me? You did nothing wrong. Our baby boy died, and it's the most horrific thing, but it was not your fault''. She pulled the brunette into a tight embrace and rubbed her hand up and down her back as they both sobbed.

Neither knew how long they stayed like that. Beca pulled away gently from Chloe, eyes immediately boring into the ground by their feet. ''Umm, can I show you something?'' She asked nervously.

Chloe nodded as she wiped tears from her cheeks. She followed Beca down to the office/studio, walking over to the piano in the corner. Beca was clearly nervous but none the less sat down on the stool, scooting over to one side and motioning Chloe to sit next to her. Nothing more was said between the two.

Beca's fingers ghosted over the black and ivory keys a couple of times, trying to build herself up to play. The moment she pressed the first note, she closed her eyes and let the music wash over her. A few seconds later she started to sing.

**There's a whole other conversation going on  
In a parallel universe  
Where nothing breaks and nothing hurts  
There's a waltz playing frozen in time  
Blades of grass on tiny bare feet  
I look at you and you're looking at me**

**Could you beam me up,  
Give me a minute, I don't know what I'd say in it  
Probably just stare, happy just to be there holding your face  
Beam me up,  
Let me be lighter, I'm tired of being a fighter, I think,  
A minute's enough,  
Just beam me up.**

Of course this is how Beca would vent her feelings. Music was such a powerful force for her. It is what she turned to no matter what emotion she was feeling. Whether it was happiness, anger or sadness.

**Some black birds soaring in the sky,  
Barely a breath like our one last sight  
Tell me that was you, saying goodbye,  
There are times I feel the shivering cold,  
It only happens when I'm on my own,  
That's how you tell me, I'm not alone**

**Could you beam me up,  
Give me a minute, I don't know what I'd say in it  
I'd Probably just stare, happy just to be there, holding your face  
Beam me up,  
Let me be lighter, I'm tired of being a fighter,I think,  
A minute's enough,  
Just beam me up.**

**In my head, I see your baby blues  
I hear your voice and I, I break in two and now there's  
One of me, with you**

**So when I need you can I send you a sign  
I'll burn a candle and turn off the lights  
I'll pick a star and watch you shine**

**Just beam me up,  
Give me a minute, I don't know what I'd say in it  
Probably just stare, happy just to be there, holding your face  
Beam me up,  
Let me be lighter, I'm tired of being a fighter, I think,  
A minute's enough,  
Beam me up  
Beam me up  
Beam me up  
Could you beam me up**

Beca turned to look at her wife who had tears streaming down her cheeks for what felt like the millionth time in a matter of weeks. The brunette hated that she had shut Chloe out in that time, that she hadn't comforted her. She hated that she didn't have the sense to realise that even though Chloe was putting up a strong front, she was hurting just as much. She made a promise to herself right there and then that she would never do anything like that ever again.

Leaning over to wipe the tears from Chloe's cheek, Beca planted a soft kiss on her lips. ''I'm so sorry I couldn't see past my own hurt to notice that you were feeling the same. I love you Chlo'' She whispered.

''I love you too baby.''

**I hope this was ok. Please leave a review. I need cheering up after writing this. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Argh, I am so sorry this had taken a while to update. Honestly that last chapter just threw me into a bit of an odd head space. But anyway, thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I am trying this weird (potentially stupid) thing where I haven't actually got this chapter planned out. I don't even know what I want it to contain….except it needs to be a bit fluffier after the last chapters sadness. The chapter I had planned out was a little bit tense, so that one is going to have to wait. **

Beca and Chloe were sat up in bed watching television, an hour or so after putting their daughter to bed. They all absolutely loved Aria's bedtime routine. Bath, pj's and all into Beca and Chloe's bed to read a story whilst they all snuggled up. Over the last couple of months, Penny (Aria's nanny), had been teaching her to read. They were all astounded at how quickly she picked it up. She wasn't even five yet, but could read or sound out most words, with minimal prompting, in a lot of the stories from her book case, meaning more often than not, Aria was the one now reading to her parents.

''I swear our kid is friggin' genius Chlo. What four year old do you know that can sound out the word 'majestic'?'' Beca asked. Not that she knew many kids their daughters age, but the first time Aria pointed out and read the word 'The' on a magazine Beca was reading, she immediately googled at what age kids start being able to read and recognise words. Most search results said it came from learning at kindergarten. Aria was only three and a half then, and wouldn't be starting kindergarten until shortly after her fifth birthday.

Chloe let out a small chuckle before turning to look at her wife. ''Obviously gets her brains from me.'' Signature smirk, that she had picked up from the brunette over the years, lacing her features.

Beca grinned at the redhead before leaning over to kiss her cheek. ''Of course. Nothing to do with the fact that Penny has been teaching her eh?'' She rolled her eyes but the gin was still on her face.

They fell back into a comfortable silence, once again turning back to watch the television. Beca had zoned out on it though. Aria's birthday was in a months time and they'd been discussing what gift to get her. They couldn't think of anything suitable. Their daughter wasn't spoilt, at least by them anyway, but she had virtually everything she wanted or needed.

''I know what I want to get Aria for her birthday.'' The brunette blurted out. ''But, I want it to be a surprise.''

Chloe looked at her wife a little strangely. ''We never tell her what she's getting, of course it will be a surprise.''

''Ummm, I mean from you too.'' Beca replied, biting her bottom lip. Truth was, she didn't know how Chloe would react to what she had in mind, and it was definitely a little sneaky of her, but she knew if Aria liked it, the redhead wouldn't make her return it.

''What? Why? Beca…What the hell do you have in mind?'' suspicion lacing her tone.

''Just trust me on this. Ok?''

/

Beca had spent the following week on her laptop or cellphone whenever she got a spare few minutes. Every time Chloe came near her and slammed the laptop shut or locked her screen on her cell. Chloe had been getting a bit pissed off. She loved giving surprises but wasn't keen on receiving them herself. Truth be told, behind her chilled out facade she showed daily, she was a bit of a control freak.

Letting out a huff, Chloe glared at her wife. '' Seriously Beca, you need to tell me what you have planned.''

''Nope.'' Beca replied, popping the 'P'. ''Umm, I gotta go out. I'll be back in an hour or so.''

''No no no. You're not leaving until you tell me.'' Chloe sounded like a petulant child. When Beca raised her eyebrows at her wife's little outburst, Chloe took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose. ''Please don't tell me you're getting out daughter a mixing deck?''

The brunette shook her head and let out a light chuckle. ''No, it is not a mini mixing set. Although, I guess that would be a really good idea. She loves mixing on my kit. Oh my god, how cute would she look behind a deck. She has pretty good taste in music too. Oh god, I'm rambling aren't I? Anyway, Chlo, don't ruin this for me please. Just trust me.''

The redhead squinted her eyes in suspicion of her wife but stepped aside to let her leave.

/

''Mama, What'cha doing?'' Aria asked, appearing out of nowhere, leaning over the lid of her Mama's laptop, trying to see what was on the screen.

Beca jumped a little. ''You're a sneaky little beast, just like you're mommy.'' she exclaimed, heart still beating rapidly.

''Mhm. Can I see?

Beca slowly closed the laptop on her lap and put her hands on top of it.''No ma'am.''

''Why?'' Aria asked, brow furrowed and pouting. She had that pout mastered at the age of two. It had definitely helped her get her own way more times that her mothers cared to admit to.

''Because it's a surprise.''

Crossing her arms across her chest, pout still in place, the small brunette replied, ''Hmmm, I don't like surprises.''

''Well you're going to love this one. It's your birthday present.'' There was a huge smile across Beca's face. She knew Aria would love it. She had asked for one multiple times, but stopped when Beca had told her that 'I want, does not get'.

''If you just tell me, I will keep the play room tidy forever.'' There was a hint of a smirk on Aria's face.

Beca shook her head and rolled her eyes. ''Bribery will not work on me kid.'' She didn't know where their daughter got her cheekiness from recently, but she was secretly proud of her persistence.

''What's bribery?''

''Go ask Mommy.''

Aria stomped her foot and huffed before walking out of the kitchen. 'She's gets more and more like Chloe daily.' Beca thought to herself.

/

The morning of Aria's birthday was quiet. They'd decided that this year would be just them. Grandparents and friends were welcome to visit the following day to celebrate if they wanted. Beca and Chloe woke to a very excited Aria jumping up and down on the bottom of their bed.

''Mommy, Mama. It's my birthday.'' She bounced onto her butt between them and looked into Beca's eyes. ''I'm five'' she whispered and then turned to say the same to Chloe.

''No way. My little girl is not five?'' Chloe said, faking surprise.

''Mommy...I'm not a little girl. I'm big. I'm five now.''

Both women laughed and snuggled into their daughter before loudly singing happy birthday to her.

''Right, do you want your usual birthday pancakes?'' Beca asked. When Aria nodded, Beca moved to get out of the bed. She stood at the end and waited for their daughter to climb onto her back for a piggy back. ''You can open your presents after breakfast, but your big present wont be here until after I go pick up your cake ok?''

/

Breakfast went by quickly, several banana and chocolate chip pancakes were consumed over light chatter. Aria had opened a few birthday cards that came in the post. Managing to read them all by herself. When she read a short message in a card from one of Chloe's aunts, both mothers looked at each other, smiling. ''Genius'', Beca whispered in her wife's ear.

They made their way into the lounge after breakfast had been cleared away. Chloe brought in the small presents. They ranged from books, to art supplies and clothing. The couple may have more money than they knew what to do with, but they were both sensible. They didn't buy anything unnecessary for Aria, or themselves for that matter. They didn't see the point in hoarding things that none of them would ever use.

The last of the small presents that she opened was a new outfit. It was tradition for her to have a birthday outfit, even if they weren't leaving the house. Aria opened a pair of black skinny ripped jeans, an ACDC shirt and a pair of bright pink, glittery Doc Martens. Gone were days that Chloe tried to force her into pretty dresses. Aria definitely had more of Beca's style, but was opposed to a little bit of pink, and anything glittery was a winner in their daughters eyes.

They played games and even a little mid-morning karaoke took place. Aria pranced around in her pjs, dancing along to Beca and Chloe singing 'I love rock and roll'. Beca had cringed at Chloe's song choice but the excitement on their daughters face made the embarrassment worth it.

''Hey nugget.'' Beca waited for Aria to stop dancing and look at her. ''I'll give you ten dollars if you let me stop singing karaoke.''

''Bribery will not work on me Mama.''

/

They all went upstairs around midday, Chloe to bath Aria, and Beca jumped in the shower to freshen up before she went off to get the cake and pick up their daughters main birthday present. Worry had started to kick in the closer the time got to her needing to leave. She was worried Chloe would go mental at her. Worried Aria had changed her mind from a few months ago, but there was no backing out now.

''Ok, so I am off to get the cake. I'll be back in about an hour.'' Beca stated as she walked into the kitchen where Aria was now eating lunch and Chloe was brewing another pot of coffee.

''An hour? It's only ten minutes drive babe.''

''Yeah but I needed to pick up this nuggets birthday present.'' She grinned leaning down to pull at funny face at Aria.

Chloe nodded before leaning to kiss Beca goodbye. ''Drive safe.''

''Will do'' Beca called back as she left the house.

/

To her word, Beca pulled into driveway an hour later. She grabbed the cake from the passenger seat and made her way indoors. ''Chlo'' she shouted out. ''Where are you?''

''We're in Aria's bedroom. Just coming.'' Chloe called out in reply.

Beca walked through to the kitchen and placed the cake on the kitchen island. Opening the box, she was tempted to pull her finger through the icing and taste it. Their daughter had good taste. Chocolate sponge with fudge frosting. Beca's favourite.

Chloe stood by the doorway, hands on her hips. ''I know that look Beca, don't even thinking about licking the frosting.''

Beca laughed before turning slightly to look at her wife. ''Not even a little bit? She wont notice.''

Chloe simply shook her head before her wife took her hand and guided her into the lounge. Aria was already sat on the couch, iPad in hand, playing on an educational game.

''Right. Are you two ready?''

''I think so.'' Chloe replied.

Aria let out a sigh before putting her iPad on the arm of the couch. ''About time.''

'Five going on fifteen' Beca thought to herself.

''Well, you both need to close your eyes and wait for me to go get it out of the car. If you peek, I'm gonna be really sad.'' There was a slight pause before the brunette continued. ''That means you too Chlo.'' The stern expression on Beca's face let the redhead know that she was deadly serious.

''Ok'' Aria and Chloe said in unison before Beca rushed out of the front door and to the car on the drive way.

Beca lifted the present into her arms, closing the boot afterwards. She made her way back to the open front door and called through to the lounge. ''Right, keep those eyes closed and don't open them until I tell you.''

Taking a deep breath, the brunette walked into the room where her wife and daughter were sat, and kneeled down just in front of them. ''Right, open,''

There was a second of silence as they took in the sight in front of them. It didn't last long but Beca's heart sped up so fast in anticipation that she wondered how it hadn't ripped straight out of her chest.

''A PUPPY''. Aria squealed, jumping up and down in her seat and clapping her hands together in excitement.

''A puppy.'' It was barely a whispered from Chloe, but her wife heard it.

Suddenly tears were pricking the back of Beca's eyes. The redheads reaction caused panic to rise even higher in Beca's chest and all of a sudden it felt like the worst idea she may have possibly ever had.

''Baby, why are you crying?'' Chloe asked, leaning down to place a hand on the brunettes shoulder.

Beca visibly swallowed, trying her hardest to prevent her voice from breaking. ''You think it's a bad idea don't you?''

''What? No! I'm just surprised. You always told her no to a puppy.'' Chloe said, looking over to their very excited daughter. ''You better let her give this fur baby a cuddle before she spontaneously combusts.''

Beca nodded and swiped at the tears before moving closer to Aria. ''You have to be really gentle and kinda quiet, he's still a baby. He is going to need lots of cuddles for a few days because he's never been away from his Mommy before.''

She passed their daughter the puppy before standing up to place herself between her and her wife.

''What's his name Mama?'' Aria asked, not taking her eyes off the fluff ball in her lap and stroking his head softly.

''That's for you to decide. It has to be a name that suits him though.'' Chloe said, grinning from ear to ear.

''Hmmm, what about Lorax? No wait, Horton? Nope, thing one? Or thing two?'' Aria debated, with herself more than her mothers.

''Nugget, they are all Dr. Seuss characters.'' Beca laughed.

They went over what felt like hundreds of names, all throwing out suggestions but nothing seemed to fit.

''Elmer?''

''Nope.''

''Toto?''

''Aria, your dog is a German shepherd, he's gonna grow real big. You cannot call him Toto.''

''Sven?''

''Is that from Frozen?''

''I know. Ralph.''

All three looked down at the puppy who was curled up asleep. ''Ralph it is.''


	13. Chapter 13

**Apologies that it has been so so sooooo long since I updated. Life….life is the only excuse I have. And now I've been laid off work because of the corona virus. It's all a little stressful, so I kinda thought I would throw myself into some writing and hope it chills me out a little. Anyway, I can't promise how well this chapter will come out, heads a little mushed. Let me know though, I can take constructive criticism….also any ideas for future chapters are always welcomed. **

Beca's not sure what she was thinking, driving all the way from their home in L.A. to Georgia for Aubrey's wedding. The original plan had been to fly, but after a complete meltdown from Aria about leaving their dog with a stranger, Beca had given in and suggested they make a mini getaway out of it, stop off at a few places along the way and take Ralph with them since they would be staying at Beca's fathers for a couple days once in Georgia and he would dog-sit during the ceremony and reception.

They were barely one hour into the thirty three hour journey when Beca began to feel like it was a mistake.

''Mama, I'm really hungry.'' Aria whined.

Beca rolled her eyes. Of course, the kid who rarely ever snacked, wanted to start now. ''You've not long had breakfast munchkin.''

The little brunette pouted heavily and crossed her arms in protest. ''But Mama, I am actually starving, and we didn't give Ralph breakfast and he's starving too.''

''No buts young lady. We will stop in an hour or so to go potty and get a snack and Ralph didn't have breakfast yet in case he got travel sick again.''

Aria had recently developed a pretty serious scowl that could put Beca's own to shame. That along with the pinched lips and arms folded tightly across her chest, it was identical to the multiple photos that's Beca's mother had sent Chloe on the sly not long after they started dating.

The little girl glared directly into the reflection of her mothers eyes in the rear view mirror before muttering something under her breath.

Beca looked over to Chloe as if to ask her if she was aware of what was happening in the car since she hadn't spoken once during the mini stand off. The redhead simply looked out of the window, not wanting to look into her wife's eyes and let her see the amusement in her own.

''I need to go potty.'' Aria declared, kicking her foot into the back of Beca's seat

The brunette sighed, ignoring the kick to her seat. ''No you don't.''

''How do you know?'' the small brunette retorted. This attitude had, on rare occasion, been a bit of an issue recently. It was like a switch had flipped and she had gone from a sweet little girl, who had just discovered the art of sarcasm as humour, into a sassy kid with the attitude of a teenage.

''Aria Mitchell-Beale, you had best not be sassing me and quit kicking my seat. Chloe, back me up here.'' Beca took her eyes off the road momentarily to look in Chloe's direction.

''I'm not getting involved.'' Chloe whispered. She always promised to back her wife up but right now she wasn't sure who was being more petulant, Beca or their daughter.

''I gotta go potty. NOW!'' the little brunette shouted, slamming both fists into the arms of her carseat.

''Aria if you don't calm down, I will turn this car around and Mommy will catch a flight on her own for Auntie Bree's wedding. I mean it.''

''No, I will go with mom''. Her tone was laced with a subtle smugness.

Beca couldn't help the snort she let out, really beginning to lose her cool over the situation. ''You will not Aria. You will stay with me because you don't get to do nice things if you are not being a nice little girl.'' Her nosed flared and teeth gritted as she looked back into the mirror to see their daughters reaction.

''I will because I am the flower girl and Mommy is the maid of honour and you are nothing so you can go home because...'' and she paused for effect. ''We..Don't...Need...YOU!''

There was a sudden gasp, Beca not sure if it came from herself or her wife, but she barely had time to react fully before Chloe whipped her entire body around in the passenger seat and glared at their little girl.

''Aria, that is enough. You do not speak to your mother like that.'' She'd never had to be this stern before, especially with Aria. And it shocked all three of them. Aria so much so that her bottom lip immediately quivered and tears sprung to her eyes.

''And you...'' The redhead pointed at her wife. ''You don't continue petty arguments with five year olds. Now, when we pull in, you will both go potty, you will both have a snack and you will both sit in your chairs and have a nap whilst I drive, because clearly the early morning was too much for you both to deal with. Am I clear?''

The car was filled with silence bar the sound of Ralph's tail wagging against the back of her chair. Glancing round towards their daughter, the redhead could see the dogs head on Aria's lap, clearly attempting to comfort her.

/

Several more hours into their journey, Beca had finally fallen asleep with her headphones over her ears, listening to some new mixes she had uploaded to her Ipod only yesterday. She and Chloe had chatted away for a while once Aria finally gave in to a nap whilst watching the little mermaid on the in-car DVD player.

Aria woke shortly after Beca fell asleep, vigorously stretching her arms above her head and groaning.

''Mommy...'' she spoke softly, looking down at her hands and fiddling with her fingernails. ''Is Mama still mad at me?'' Chloe doesn't recall her daughter ever sounding so timid.

Keeping one hand on the steering wheel, the redhead reached her arm around the seat and gave Aria's knee a gentle squeeze of reassurance. ''No baby. She's not mad. I think maybe you made her a little sad.''

''Because I shouted?''

''No sweetie. I think it hurt her feelings when you said we didn't need her.''

Aria's nodded sadly in response before taking out her colouring book and making a start on dinosaur. Chloe had turned the radio up a little and began singing, attempting to coax her daughter into joining her. Aria had stayed quiet until Chloe had attached her mobile to the AUX cable and played some of Beca's more calm mixes. The little girls eyes lit up, knowing the three songs in the mix word for word, knowing exactly when each one came in. By the time Beca woke, both Chloe and Aria were singing loudly and dancing as much as they could in their seats.

The rest of the day went by without any issues. They stopped for lunch, dinner and multiple restroom visits. They had even come across a large woods with a trail through it in order to take Ralph for a long walk. It was amazing how this ever growing German Shepherd was such a gentle giant. He had taken on the role of Aria's little protector, sleeping by her bed every single night. He was amazing on his leash too, never pulling when the little girl was holding it. Their bond was incredible.

The little family got to the pet friendly hotel around 8pm. Already passed Aria's bedtime by half an hour, it really didn't take the little girl long to fall asleep at all. In fact she had fallen asleep fully clothed, head rested on Ralph's chest whilst watching television. Beca had gently scooped her up, pulled off her shoes, socks and leggings and tucked her into the single bed a few feet away from their own. Kissing their daughter softly on the forehead, Beca whispered, ''Goodnight baby girl''.

Neither of the two mothers were awake much longer, both exhausted from the shared driving. They'd just about managed to have showers and Chloe taking Ralph out for a quick walk before they were collapsing into the king sized plush bed. They'd travelled for thirteen hours, but with the stops they'd made, still had around twenty one hours of travel ahead of them over the next two days.

''Mama?'' Aria whispered in the dark, startling Beca from her slumber.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Beca lifted her arm to tap on the bed side lamp. ''What's up nugget? Have a bad dream?'' the brunette asked, looking into Aria's watery eyes.

Aria shook her head as her bottom lip wobbled ''No. I...I..I'm sorry.'' she whispered before letting out the smallest sob. ''We do need you. I'm sorry Mama.''

''Hey, come here. It's okay. I know you didn't mean it. Come on, get in and lets have a snuggle.'' Beca lifted the corner of the comforter and scooted backwards slightly. Once Aria had hopped up onto the bed and scootched as close into Beca as physically possible, the brunettes wrapped her arms around the little girl and both fell back to sleep within minutes.

/

The rest of their journey was completely uneventful. They had had another stay in a hotel on the second night. It wasn't as fancy as their first, just a simply double bed and a pull out for Aria. Not that they were complaining, dog friendly hotels were few and far between. True to Ralph's usual temperament, he was far more chilled out than any of them. Loving all the fuss he got from strangers, immediately rolling onto his back for a tummy rub the moment anyone stroked him. And every single time, Aria would tell the story of how he was her dog and that she had got him for her birthday because being five meant she was responsible now. Her parents standing beside her in awe of confident their daughter had got since getting the dog. Eight months ago she would have hidden behind Beca or Chloe's leg and barely spoken to anyone she didn't know.

Once they arrived at Beca's dads house, the brunette finally felt like she could relax a bit more. Two and a half days of driving, albeit alternatively, had literally exhausted her. They had tried to make it as fun for Aria as they possibly could. Stopping off at certain landmarks as they drove across the country, singing at the top of their voices in the car, playing eye spy, there was a small spelling test thrown in and having colouring competitions with whichever parent wasn't driving at the time. Luckily, there were no more strops or kick offs from anyone in the car.

Ian Mitchell was at the door waiting before Chloe had even pulled the car up into the driveway. They'd rang him around five minutes ago to let him know they were almost there. Clearly he was just as excited to see them as they were him. It had been a while since the last visit. Although Beca and Sheila's relationship had strengthened, it was kind of a silent agreement that visits were short, and happened on Beca's terms.

It wasn't like Beca wasn't in contact with him, they skype called once a week, they'd have a little chat before Aria usually stole the ipad, walking around the house, talking away about all the things she had done since their last call, showing him around her bedroom as if he hadn't seen it hundreds of times. Then the devise would be passed over to Sheila for Aria to do it all over again. It was sweet really. Aria adored them both.

Walking down the front steps he called out a quick welcome, hurrying over to help them with their bags.

''Hey.'' both Beca and Chloe said at the same time.

''GRANDAD!'' Aria squealed as she launched herself at him, jumping up into his waiting arms.

''Goodness me, you've got so tall young lady.'' he said, ruffling Aria's hair.

Aria gently placed both hands on her grandfathers cheeks, pressing their foreheads together and whispered, ''I'm gonna be taller than Mama one day'', getting a chuckle from all three of the adult.

/

''So, Grandad, Nana...'' the tiny brunette said in her most serious voice, glancing between her two grandparents that she had made sit down on the couch. ''Ralph has his dinner at six. Then you have to take him outside to poop or...or he will do lots of farts.'' Aria giggled to herself at the word fart, causing Beca to laugh too, which in turn received an unimpressed glare from her wife.

''Okay sweetheart, we got it.'' Sheila replied.

''And you gotta give him lots of belly rubs because he is gonna miss me a lot. He can have three treats a day. No more than that though. And when you take him for a walk, you have to put his leash on so he doesn't run off cuz if he gets lost I'll be really sad.'' With that, she handed them a piece of paper each, both with the same instructions written on them, a couple of spelling mistakes but otherwise relatively legible.

''Got it.''

Aria walked over to Ralph who was lazily slumped on his plush dog bed. ''Be good Ralphy.'' She said as she leant down and placed a kiss on the top of his head and petted his soft fur before he plastered a full lick across her face. ''Dude, gross.''

''She's getting far too much like you Bec'' Ian laughed.

''Right, come on nugget, lets go before we are late for Auntie Bree's wedding.''

/

The wedding was perfect. Aubrey and her new husband Mark had organised a relatively simple ceremony in Mark's parents back yard. Fold out chairs, decorated with pastel pink bows all lines up perfectly.

Aria and one of Marks nephews walked down the makeshift aisle first, gently scattering flower petals on their way. Catching Beca's eye, she smiled widely as she continued her little journey. She looked absolutely adorable in her little white dress with a pastel pink sash around her waist.

Next came the bridesmaids, two of Aubrey's cousins and her now sister in law. Their dresses the exact colour of Aria's sash. Chloe, as the maid of honour, had a slightly different dress and hair in a different up-do. Beca who hadn't seen her in the dress before the day, could barely keep her tongue in her mouth at the sight. ''You're drooling Mitchell.'' Stacie whispered in her ear. Beca bit her lip before reply, ''Not apologising, my wife is hot.''

Aubrey walked down the aisle with her father, arms linked together. She looked happy, the happiest Beca had ever seen her. The brunette had jokingly made a bet with her wife that Aubrey would stress puking all morning, but apparently she had been wrong. Beca smiled to herself, she was super happy for her friend.

Later that afternoon, chairs were cleared, making way for tables to be set up. There wasn't a strict seating plan - which surprised Beca due to Aubrey's tendency to be a bit of a control freak – but as usual, at any event the Bella's attended, they all congregated around one large table. Gone were days though that their meetings revolved around an absurd amount of alcohol. Life had got more serious for most of them now. Stacie had a son now, a one year old. Amy was six months pregnant and had a three year old daughter, and Flo had a tiny little eleven week old son.

Aria was obsessed with Flo's baby. From the moment she set eyes on Jamie, she barely left his side. She had helped feed him his bottle, had gone inside to 'help' change his diaper and stroked his head and tiny fists softly when he stirred. Totally unfussed with the games and activities Aubrey had had set up for all the kids, her entire afternoon was spent cooing over the baby.

''Aria would have been the best big sister.'' Chloe spoke with a sad lilt to her voice.

A small lump formed in the brunettes throat as she nodded in recognition, taking in the sight in front of them. ''Yeah she would have.'' before thinking about it she added, ''She still could be you know.''

Chloe's eyebrows knit together as she slowly moved to face her wife. ''Bec.'' she sighed. ''We nearly lost you as well as Aiden. There's no way I'm allowing you to potentially put yourself in that situation again.'' There was a tear in the redheads eye at the thought.

''No, babe. I'm not saying that. Lets….we could umm, we could adopt.'' Beca doesn't know why she is nervous about suggesting it. She and Chloe had always said they wanted more than one child before losing their son just over a year ago. They'd never forget him, and it wouldn't replace him, but Beca knew that they could love another child.

''Okay.''

''Really?''

Chloe simply nodded before leaning forward and capturing her wife in a searing kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all the reviews so far. Definitely cheering me up in the current shitty situation of isolation. How's the situation for everyone wherever you are? Stay safe guys. **

**Not gonna lie, I don't know how much of this chapter is realistic. I have no clue about adoption process. No matter how much I have read up on it, nothing tells you exactly what happens. Also, I am from the UK so things are different here too. **

** /-/**

The adoption process was relatively straight forward. Well more straight forward than some people had suggested on the forums that Beca had insisted she join. She had always been one for needing to know as much about physically possible before jumping into anything.

There had been multiple meetings with the adoption agency, a mountain of paper work, personal checks and a house check. Beca had been so nervous about the house check that she had paid for a company to come in and do a deep clean of the kitchen and bathrooms.

Her wife thought it was ridiculous, however famous Beca was, however much they both worked, they'd never had a cleaner, yet their house was spotless. Penny – Aria's old nanny – had always offered to do some house work but neither Beca or Chloe needed her to. She was their to look after Aria, not be their house maid. Beca being the biggest clean freak of the two, which was a far cry from their college years where Chloe had always had to get on at Beca about tidying up after herself in the Bella's house. Yes, their house was lived in, but never the less, still spotless.

It was a dull Saturday morning, just a couple of days after Thanksgiving when Beca's cell phone began to ring. The brunette didn't even look at the caller ID. Perpetually annoyed that someone was disrupting her whilst she was working on a mix. It wasn't very often she got so invested in mixed these days but Aria had begged her to put something together for her and she could never say no to six year old and the pout she had clearly learned from Chloe.

''Hello?'' Beca grunted down the phone once she accepted the call.

''Hi, Is that Mrs. Mitchell-Beale?''

''Speaking.'' Beca replied, only half concentrating on the call whilst still fiddling with her laptop.

''Oh, hello Beca, this is Janette, from the adoption agency.''

Beca froze momentarily, suddenly becoming totally invested in the person on the other end of the phone. ''Oh, umm, Hey Janette.''

''I have some news. Is Chloe around?''

''Uh yeah, I'll umm, just go and get her.'' Beca screamed for Chloe to come down stairs. Which she did in a rush thinking it was an emergency given the tone of her wife's voice.

''What's wrong? What's happened? Are you okay?'' Chloe rushed out, hands roaming from the brunettes shoulders to her hands, attempting to work out if Beca was hurt.

''Nothing. Janette's on the phone.''

The redhead glared at her wife, panic setting in on her own features. They had only heard a couple of weeks ago that there was a little boy aged two and half called Leo who the agency thought would fit into their little family perfectly. They'd been to visit the little dude twice in the last week, getting to know the toddler before bringing him home in the coming weeks. Leo was tall for his age with grey eyes and brown hair. He was shy at first, hiding behind his foster carer. Chloe had tried to bribe him closer with toys and books but he wasn't budging.

He stayed hidden for a good thirty minutes of their one hour visit, when Beca started playing with a children's toy keyboard. As the brunette started pressing the keys, he peeked his head out from behind the chair, and when Beca smiled at him, he smiled back. She had called him over to show her what he could play, which he did with enthusiasm, smashing his chubby fingers into the keys and laughing his little head off when Beca feigned amazement.

The rest of the visit, and the one to follow were a lot more relaxed. Leo was still a little shy to begin with but was getting more and more comfortable with the couple, the longer they spent time with it. They were excited for Leo to meet his new big sister next week and to finally bring him home.

They knew that it would be hard work, it would be a massive changed for all of them, especially Leo. He had been taken from his parents custody before his first birthday and had been in multiple short term foster homes over the last year whilst the courts decided whether or not his parents would ever be allowed to get custody back of their son. The courts determined that, for the little boys safety, he would be put up for adoption.

''Janette, Chloe's here. I've put you on speaker.'' Beca stated nervously as she rested her cell phone on the table in front of them.

''Great, thank you. So we have a bit of an issue.''

''What sort of problem?''

''Basically, last night we found out that Leo's biological mother has given birth to another child. They live out in Santa Maria, so it had taken a few weeks for us to have found out.''

''Okay, and how does that effect the adoption?'' Chloe asked shakily. She grabbed a hold of Beca's hand and squeezed in reassurance, seeing the concern etched on her face.

''Well, at the agency, we work hard to have siblings adopted together.''

''So, what? We can't adopt Leo?'' Beca snapped. She can't imagine this little boy not becoming part of their family now. Tears started to sting the backs of her eyes as she waited for Janette to respond.

''No, of course we are still set for you to adopt Leo. Your visits have gone amazingly. I can see how comfortable he is with you guys. I guess my question is, how would you feel about the opportunity to adopt Leo's baby sister too?''

Both Chloe and Beca were silent in shock. They'd only ever discussed adopting one child.

''Hello? Are you still there?''

''Uh yeah. We...We're still here.'' Beca whispered, not taking her eyes off of her wife trying to read her thoughts. Normally, Chloe's facial expressions told exactly how she was feeling but currently, the only things Beca could tell the redhead was feeling, was shock.

''Essentially it would start as a foster to adopt case. However, we can run it along side Leo's official adoption in court. There would be no extra hearings, just some extra paperwork. Look, I know it's a big decision. I can give you as much time as you need to discuss this.''

''Janette, can we umm...can we have some time to talk about this and call you back later this evening?'' Beca asked. Chloe still hadn't said a word and the brunette was starting to worry a little. It wasn't like the redhead to be lost for words. If anything, that was generally Beca's bad habit.

''Of course. Talk to you later. Goodbye ladies.''

Beca let out a huge puff of air and ran her fingers through her hair. ''Chlo?'' She waited a few seconds for her wife to reply but didn't receive one. ''Chloe?'' she tried again a little louder.

''Yeah?'' The redhead finally replied, snapping out of whatever zone she had been in for several minutes now. ''Sorry, I kinda zoned out.''

''I could tell.'' Beca stated, letting out an awkward airy chuckle. ''I guess we need to talk about this. Like Leo is enough right? And a new born baby and a toddler is a lot. We can't do that...can we?'' Beca once again desperately tried to get a read on her wife but Chloe was fiddling with her fingers, and biting her bottom lip, deep in thought.

Beca took a hold of her wife's hand and escorted her to sit down in the chair. The brunette made her way over to the fridge to grab them both a bottle water. She opened one up and placed it in front of the redhead before taking the seat opposite.

''Beca, what if...'' Chloe took a deep centring breath to calm herself. ''Would you really be opposed to taking on a baby as well as Leo?''

''I mean, it's a big decision babe. It's gonna be hard enough for Leo as it is, us too and what about Aria? Learning to split our time between her and Leo is going to be a huge change, let alone adding a new born into the mix.'' It wasn't that Beca was totally against the idea, but she was trying to be realistic about the situation.

Chloe nodded. She knew it was a big decision but there was just some niggling thought that she just couldn't stop it going round and round in her head. ''I just think we have enough love to give two more children. I don't think I could live with myself knowing that Leo has a sister out there that he is never going to know.''

Beca really should have seen this coming. Beca had been witness to countless bouts of tears from the redhead when she watched family reunited television programs. She was so invested in each and every story that she would sob about the fact that they had lived their lives without knowing their siblings.

The brunette didn't really get it, she was an only child herself but Chloe had multiple siblings and was really close to all her family. They talked to each other almost daily. She assumes that is why Chloe gets so worked up about it, she knows what people might have missed out on.

''You really wanna do this don't you?''

''Yeah. I really do.'' Chloe croaked out, tears glazing over her eyes, somehow making them an even brighter blue than they usual are.

''Okay. Lets do it.'' With that, Beca picked up her phone. It's crazy how quickly they'd come to an agreement over this. They'd barely talked it over for ten minutes before the brunette was calling Janette back to agree to looking into adopting a second child.

-/-

Tuesday evening brought the couple back for another visit with Leo, this time with Aria in tow. She was super excited to meet her new little brother. She had a little teddy bear gripped tightly in her hand, the one that she had pleaded with her mothers to buy yesterday whilst they were out shopping. It was blue and said 'Little Brother' on it's front. After she handed it over to him, he refused to let it go, even when playing with the other toys.

Leo and Aria had been playing away nicely on the floor. Aria was pushing little cars towards where the little boy was stood, making him laugh and shout 'CRASH' every time they ran into his feet.

Both Beca and Chloe were in awe of their interactions and how at ease they both were. Their visit was due to end in ten or so minutes and neither had got to spend much one on one time but didn't mind because it was so important to them that Aria and Leo bonded from the very start.

''Leo, lets play hide and seek.'' She smiled down to him, hopeful that he would agree to play. Happy when he agreed. ''Do you wanna hide or count?''

Leo took a couple of seconds to decide, seemingly it was an important decision. ''Count''.

''Okay, I'll go hide. You need to close your eyes whilst you count to twenty.'' Just as she was skipping off to go and find one of the very few hiding spots in the room, she stopped and looked over her shoulder. ''If you need help counting, go ask Mama or Mommy.''

Leo looked over to Beca and Chloe shyly, each of his new Mom's looking back at him smiling. He chewed at his bottom, seemingly toying between asking for help and not. ''Mama, Mommy, help me?''

Chloe's eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets. They'd explained a couple of times that they would be his new Mom's but had never pushed him to call them Mommy or Mama. They'd figured it would just come in time.

They both knelt down as Chloe gestured for the little boy to come closer. ''Okay, you start and we will help if you get stuck yeah little man?''

Leo began counting, impressing them both when he got all the way to nine before being unable to continue. Beca helped Leo with the rest, having him repeat after her. ''Now you gotta shout 'Ready or not, here I come' so that Aria knows you're looking for her okay.''

The little boy nodded before taking in a deep breath and shouting as loud as he possibly could. ''Ready not, I come.'' His little toddler voice was adorable but my gosh he had a set of lungs on him. Beca didn't think when she suggested that he should shout that it would be quite so loud or so close to her ear.

He took her hand in his and pulled her over to look for Aria. Beca could swear her heart had burst in her chest. She looked back at her wife who was grinning from ear to ear at the scene in front of her. Leo hadn't still holding his blue teddy bear in one hand and Beca's hand in his other. Both Beca and Chloe's grin widened when the little boy started calling out 'Ria'. Honestly, it was adorable that he couldn't quite say her name.

Just as he found Aria, causing a whole host of giggles from the both of them, there was a knock at the door. Janette peaked her head around the door, causing Chloe's smiles to drop. It meant the end of their visit, it meant a few more days until they could see Leo again.

''Chloe, Beca. Do you have a second?''

''Yeah sure.'' Beca answered, looking over to her wife with a confused look. Usually, if there was anything that Janette needed to talk to them about, it was done during the visit. Though this one had been different as it was their first without Janette and Lara being present.

''I'll send Lara back in to watch the kids if that is okay? If you could meet me down in the kitchen once she is in here.'' Waiting for Beca and Chloe to give the go ahead before closing the door behind her.

Chloe nodded and notified Aria of where they would be. Telling their daughter to behave whilst Lara watched them. Once they got walked down the corridor to the kitchen, Beca gently knocked on the door and the couple entered. ''Is everything okay?'' Beca asked when she saw Janette.

''Yes, everything is fine. I just have something to show you.'' Janette walked over towards the dining area of the kitchen and picked up the baby car seat that was placed on the floor. ''Ladies, I'd like to introduce you to Isabella.''

''Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.'' Chloe whispered over and over, squeezing the brunettes hand tightly.

''Is that…..?'' Beca asked, unable to finish her sentence.

In front of them was a tiny baby girl, with blonde whispy hair, sleeping soundly in the car seat.

Janette unbuckled the straps of the car seat and gently picked the baby up out of it. ''Yes, this is Leo's baby sister. She arrived about half an hour ago from Santa Maria. Social services figured the best place for her was here with Leo until you take them both home on Friday. Unfortunately, because it had taken social services a couple of weeks to find out about the baby's birth, they had already registered her and named her. It can be changed through court, but that would have to be done after the adoption.'' Janette explained as she held the baby out for the redhead to take.

''No, it's perfect.'' Chloe spoke, barely loud enough for either of the other two women in the room to hear.

Beca couldn't help the tears that sprung from her eyes as she watched her wife cradling the baby in her arms. ''Our very own Bella.''


	15. Chapter 15

**I enjoyed writing this one. It came out much quicker than usual. Thanks as always for the reviews. They make me happy.**

Beca wants to strangle the people who claimed adding another child or two to your family was an absolute joy. Right now, she and Chloe have barely got a wink of sleep in four days. Isabella screams almost constantly whilst she is awake, and most of the night when she is meant to be sleeping too. She hates baths, she hates her bouncer, she hates her moses basket. Beca is pretty sure she hates Chloe and herself also.

And it turns out Leo is a bit of a mischief maker. He's damn cute but that kid thinks it's hilarious to do everything he is asked not to. He waits for Beca and Chloe to turn their backs, normally dealing with a screaming baby, or attempting to cook a meal, and then climbs anything that's taller than himself. He has absolutely no fear what so ever. They were warned he would likely be extremely shy for a few weeks at least whilst he settles in, but the kid doesn't have a care in the world.

Hearing a thump, Beca groaned. ''Babe, Chlo. It's your turn.'' She rolls over in bed, eyes still closed and pokes Chloe in the hip. She'd been up twice in the last hour already.

''Urgh. No it can't be. I've only been asleep for like three minutes.'' The redhead sounds incredibly whiney, her head still buried into her pillow. They'd already been up several times already, a regular occurrence the last few nights. Usually it's just for Isabella, whether she needs a bottle, a diaper change or is just being fussy (which is like always).

They can hear tiny footsteps padding down the landing and for a moment Chloe wonders if it's Aria going to the bathroom. The red head lifts her head from the pillow, waiting to see what happens. Then they hear giggling and suddenly the glow underneath their door from the nightlight plugged in on the landing goes off. And then on. And then off again before the giggling continues.

Chloe gets up quickly, moving as fast as her tired body will allow her. Opening the door fully, she can see that Leo is about to click the switch again. ''Leo. No thank you. That's dangerous.''

''It's a wight.'' He says as he smiles at the redhead, toothy grin from ear to ear looking down-right proud of himself that he has made it dark and bright again.

Chloe walks over and pucks the toddler up, placing him on her hip. ''Yep, it's a night light. But we don't play with the plug sockets okay. You might get hurt.''

He looks at her all serious for just a second. ''No, I not hurt.''

''No but you could sweetie. Now, how did you get out of this stair gate huh?'' She asks, struggling to open it herself one handed but eventually manages.

Leo just shrugs his shoulders as Chloe places him back into his little bed. Beca had demanded he have one of those kids car shaped beds because 'It's every kids dream to have a red race car bed Chlo'.

She tucks him in and kisses him forehead before sitting next to him and patting him back off to sleep. He's such fidget butt that every time he starts to nod off he ends up waking himself up. It takes him so long that Chloe ends up falling asleep next to him uncomfortably squished against the bed guard.

The next time she wakes it is to the shrill screams of Isabella coming from the master bedroom. Being careful not to wake the sleeping toddler pressed tightly up against her leg, she extracts herself from the bed and makes her way through to hers and Beca's bedroom. As she enters she can see Beca struggling to hold the baby at arms length and trying to undress her.

''She's crapped out. It's everywhere Chlo.'' Beca glares at her wife, lips pinched tightly together, nose flared as she lifts her right arm to show the Chloe that there is a streak of poop up her arm.

She really shouldn't laugh, given the lack of sleep they've both had, they're both a little on edge. ''It is NOT funny.''

The redhead schools her features, not wanting to annoy her wife. ''Go give her a bath, I'll go down and make her next bottle.''

The brunette finally manages to extract Isabella's vest and cradles her against her, there's already poop on her tee now so she's given up on trying to prevent it. She takes the tiny baby into their en suite bathroom and runs the taps to a warm enough temperature, filling the baby bath already sitting in the tub from when she bathed her just a few hours ago.

Once she's checked the temperature of the water with her elbow, she gently lowers the crying tot. It just aggravates Isabella even more. Beca can barely hear herself think over the noise. ''Come on Bells, no one hates the bath this much.''

But the cries don't stop. The brunettes tries to get her bathed as fast as she possibly can, gently washing her with the super soft cotton wash cloth. She takes her out, wrapping her in the little hooded chicken bath towel. It would be one of the cutest sights she had ever seen if it wasn't for the red faced screeching child wrapped inside it.

''You hungry huh?'' She asks as she makes her way back into the bedroom gently rocking the baby in an attempt to calm her down. She's looking down at the little girls face muttering soothing words before looking back up. ''Holy cra…''

Chloe rushes through the door, bottle in hand. ''What? What's happened?'' She asked, eyes hovering over the baby in her wife's arms, looking for a clue. It takes a couple of seconds to realise that Beca isn't looking down at Isabella but is in fact look over towards the bed with one eyebrow raised. ''Oh my goodness.''

There Leo was, wide awake, sat in the middle of the queen sized bed. The beds taller than he is, but of course he had managed to get up. The boy is a real life spider man. Beca's beginning to wonder if he can actually scale buildings. Yeah, she will blame that thought on the lack sleep. But he's sat there, a small toy truck in his hand, pushing it back and forth along the comforter, absolutely zero shits given that it's gone two in the morning and he should be asleep in bed.

''Leo, you're supposed to be in bed.'' Chloe says as she passes the bottle of formula to her wife, who, after checking it's cool enough, quickly pops it into the baby's mouth, causing her to halt her cries immediately.

''No I pway.'' he replies, still pushing his truck.

The brunette huffs and whispers, ''Dude, I'm the one praying right now. Praying you and your sister actually sleep.'' She hopes Chloe didn't hear her, but judging by the look on her wife's face, she wasn't that lucky.

''Beca!'' Chloe chastises.

The brunette shrugs her shoulders lightly. ''What? It's true. How did he even get out?'' She questions.

''He said play and I literally have no idea how he go out.'' She's not sure if lack of sleep has twice prevented her from shutting the gate properly tonight, or if somehow, Leo has worked out how to open it. ''Sweetie, now is not play time okay. It's dark outside, the moon is out, which means you should be sleeping.''

''Okay.''

''Oh my god, she peed on me. Here, I give up, it's your turn.'' She moves forward to hand the baby over to her wife who takes her in an instant, pulling the bottle form her lips and walking her over to the changing table in the corner of the bedroom to wipe her down, put a diaper on her and a fresh baby grow.

Isabella began to softly cry the moment her bottle was taken from her but Chloe worked as quickly as she could so that she hurry back to feeding her. Hoping that once Isabella's tummy was full, she may actually give in and let them sleep for a while.

''Come on Houdini, bed time.'' Beca says tiredly as she picks the toddler up from the bed and carries him out of the room. ''Bet ten bucks you won't stay in bed the rest of the night'' She waits for the toddler to answer and when he doesn't Chloe can vaguely hear her say something along the lines of having him pegged as a gambling man.

Beca comes back holding one of the old video baby monitors. They were used when Aria was a baby, were going to be used for Aiden too. His nursery had gone untouched until recently when they set it up ready for when Isabella is old enough to go into her own bedroom.

The day they sorted it was full of tears and sad expressions. Chloe had had a wobble, worried that people would think that they were just replacing their son, but Beca reassured her that it would never happen. Aiden was still their baby boy and always would be, whether he was alive or not. They weren't replacing him, they were making room in their hearts for two more children.

''I've set up the monitor in Leo's room. At least then we can keep an eye on the little beast.'' Beca states as she sets the monitor on her bedside table then collapses onto the bed far enough away from the redhead not to cause any distraction to the baby she is cradling.

''Great idea babe.'' Chloe yawned, still holding the bottle feeding their new daughter.

''Think you can let us sleep for a little after this Bells?'' Beca's positive that Isabella is scowling at her over the top of her bottle.

***/***

Thirty seven minutes. Thirty seven minutes is all the sleep the brunette before she is yet again woken up. This time however, It's Aria gently shaking Beca's arms in an attempt to wake her.

''Mama. Mama, wake up.'' The little girls sounds close to tears as she calls out to Beca.

Beca wakes immediately. She can't remember the last time Aria had woken her in the night and it worries her somewhat. She's sitting up in bed before she's even opened her eyes fully. When she does squint her eyes open, she can see from the light seeping in from the landing that Aria is stood in front of her, teary eyed and tired. ''Hey nugget, what happened?'' As she says it, she notices that Aria is in fact holding on to Leo's hand.

''He threw a car at my head whilst I was asleep.''

Beca sighed. This is officially the worst night they've had so far, maybe she had been naive to think that each day would be easier. She leans over to turn the bedside lamp on and notices the red mark on her daughters forehead, he really must have launched it at her to cause such a mark. She could tell that it must have hurt as there were tears running down the young brunettes cheeks. She stood up out of bed, and leant down to hug Aria and 'kiss it better' before asking her to get up on the bed and make herself comfortable whilst she puts Leo back in his room and goes downstairs to get an ice pack for the bump.

Chloe must be completely exhausted because she hasn't even stirred with the conversation going on right next to her. Beca makes Leo apologise to his sister before carrying him back through to his bedroom saying nothing to him, just placing him in his bed and tucking him in. She's too tired to work out exactly how this little monster is escaping his bedroom. They had a lock on the built in wooden stair gate at the top of the stairs, that she would push across when she returns upstairs so at least he couldn't escape downstairs during the night.

She grabs herself a bottle of water from the fridge, along with the cold compress for Aria's head before shutting off the light and walking back towards the stair case. She's only taken the first step when she hears the shrill cries of their baby coming from the bedroom. Her eyes roll back in her head, damn these kids are gonna be the death of her.

Just as she gets a few steps away from the top, she glances over towards Leo's bedroom and catches him in the act. ''Really?'' She raises her voice slightly, startling the toddler who freezes in place. He's currently hanging over the top of the metal stair gate with a grin on his face and his deep brown hair flopping over one of his eyes. He's an actual spider monkey. Beca can't believe the absolute audacity of it. How can he look so absolutely proud of himself. ''Don't even think about it Leo.''

Oh, he thinks about it alright. He looks her dead in the eye and feet pressed against the metal bars of the stair gate, pushes himself up and over the gate and landed on the floor with a thud. Beca snorts a puff of air out of her nose. She's frustrated and tired and this kid is an absolute dare devil and for a split second she's not sure what the hell they had gotten themselves into.

He walks up to her and takes her hand in his. ''Mama bedtime.''

''Come on buddy.'' She allows him to pull her forwards towards the master bedroom where she notices that Isabella has finally stopped crying.

''No, I Weo not buddy.'' Oh god, his little voice is the sweetest. Beca loves the fact that he can't say his 'L's'. Leo may be mischievous and they may well have their work cut out for them but he is absolutely adorable.

Walking into the bedroom, Beca stopped in her tracks as she looked onto her bed. ''What's going on in here?'' she asked, a little smile playing on her face.

Aria was already fast asleep and lightly snoring next to Chloe who was sat up against her pillows, no longer wearing her night shirt, now just in a sports bra, with Isabella led on her chest, completely calm. ''Umm, well I remembered when Aria was little she loved laying on our chests and the health visitor said the sound of our heartbeat was comforting and skin to skin contact is meant to help with bonding. Is it weird?''

''No babe, that's...I can't believe I didn't think of that.'' She shook her head, chastising herself in her head. ''So, this one escaped again. I think if we want any sleep tonight it will just be easier to have him in here.'' Beca didn't even wait for an answer from her wife, simply picked the toddler up and placed him in the middle of the bed next to Aria, chucked the icepack on the bedside table and then finally climbed into bed herself.

She laid on her side, wrapping an arm around the toddlers middle, figuring she would be able to feel if he tried to escape and hoping that the contact would give him enough comfort to fall back to sleep and stay that way for more than an hour at time. Beca stroked Leo's hair gently until his eyes started to droop and he eventually gave in to sleep.

''Want me to put her in the moses basket?'' Beca asked in a hushed tone, desperately trying not to wake the children between them.

''No babe. Lets just leave her for now.'' Chloe replied, angling her head to try and see if Isabella was actually asleep. She was absolutely sparko, the calmest and most relaxed either of them had seen her in the last three days.

Beca smiled sleepily. Yeah, the last few days may have been an absolute train wreck, they may have had next to no sleep and Beca may have had numerous thoughts that they'd taken on more than they could handle. But, as she looks across at her wife and three babies, she couldn't be more proud of their little family.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the reviews so far. This chapter kinda got away with me, hope it's not awful. There's some fluffiness and some real life parental struggles in there. **

Life with three children had really been an eye opener for both Beca and Chloe. They had definitely taken for granted how generally calm their first six years of parenthood with just their eldest was, but neither would trade their little family for the world.

Aria, most of the time, was an easy child. She was calm and empathetic with the occasional sassy moment. She had a brilliant sense of humour, even as a toddler. Even as she grew into her early teens, she was thoughtful and always helpful.

Leo was adventurous, cheeky – but never rude – and an absolute whirlwind. He had visited the hospital multiple times throughout the years with broken fingers, sprained ankles, pulled muscles and even concussion once. He would try virtually anything if he was dared or thought it would pull a laugh from his friends.

Isabella was their brooding, quiet child who thought absolutely everything through first before she did it. She had become seriously shy since starting school and would barely speak a word to anyone other than her parents and siblings. She was super intelligent but Chloe and Beca had been called into the school numerous to discuss Isabella's refusal to join in in class.

''Our kids hate me.'' Beca huffed before throwing herself on the bed head first. She had been working from home whilst Chloe was stuck in a PTA meeting at her school. She was meant to be back by seven, but it was nearly ten before she walked back through the door.

This evening had been one crappy thing after another. Dinner had got burnt, resulting in all three kids refusing to eat and raiding the refrigerator instead. Her work laptop was playing up after a system update. Luckily she always backed her work up, but that little piece she had just perfected and was still working on was lost, meaning she had to do it all over again.

She was far more domesticated than she had ever been, but sometimes, this adulting and parenting lark was tougher than other days.

Chloe walked out of the bathroom just as her wife turned over and pushed herself up on her elbows to look at the redhead. ''Don't be so dramatic.'' Chloe said, gently shaking her head. She made her way over to the bed, climbing on top and straddling the brunette and leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Beca paused, momentarily distracted. No matter how many years they had been together, she still couldn't believe how lucky she got to have the redhead as her wife. ''I'm not being dramatic Chlo. This evening has been awful.'' Beca sighed and dropped down onto the pillows.

''Aww, poor baby. What happened?'' Chloe asked, moving out of Beca's lap and sitting cross legged beside her, taking a hold of her wife's right hand, lacing their fingers together and rubbing soothing circles on it.

''Aria tried to leave the house wearing a mini skirt and one of your…'' Beca motioned to her wife's chest. ''Boob tops.''

Chloe giggled, it never fails to amuse her that her wife still blushes at the mention of her breasts. It wasn't the first time that Aria had stolen an item of their clothing. Last year, she went through a stage of 'borrowing' Beca's plaid shirts, but recently had taken a liking to Chloe's more girlie clothing.

''It's not funny babe. She's not long turned fourteen, she should not be dressing so provocatively.''

''You think I dress provocatively?'' Chloe asked in an accusatory tone, eye brows knitted tightly. She was a little miffed at the comment, Beca had always complimented her on her outfit choice.

''That's...That's definitely not what I meant.'' She rubbed her hands over her face, attempting to diminish the blush rising on her cheeks. ''You look hot in those outfits. She is a kid who is surrounded by horny little teenage boys.''

The redhead rolled her eyes at her wife. Aria was a sensible kid, she still worried about her but clearly not as much as Beca. ''And girls….but that doesn't explain why she supposedly hates you though.''

''Oh I grounded her ass for a month when she moaned about having to change her outfit.''

It never surprised Chloe when things like this happened. Beca was still as awkward as ever, never quite meeting that middle ground with discipline. She was either a bit too hard on the kids or a complete push over. She gently slapped Beca on the hip and frowned at her. ''Rebecca Mitchell-Beale, was that necessary?''

The brunette shrugged her shoulders in reply. There was a silence between the two as Chloe leant over to the bedside table to grab her glasses and book, then manoeuvring herself under the sheets before Beca spoke again. ''Bella slammed the door in my face earlier because I asked her if she had a good day at school.''

''Did you ask her what's wrong?'' Chloe paused in her attempt to reach the page she had dog eared the previous night in order not to lose her place in the book, then looked over the top of her glasses with a questioning expression.

''I tried.'' Beca yet again shrugged. It's no secret that she has struggled with Bella over the years. She had struggled with her inability to help their daughter over come whatever it was that was caused her to be so quiet and withdrawn at times. She just wanted to see their little girl happy. See her playing with friends. See her completely carefree and relatively confident like most eight year old kids were. It was no secret that Bella was closer to Chloe. The redhead was always the parent she went to when she needed help with something or was sick.

''Seriously Beca? You have got to learn to talk to her.'' There was a hint of frustration in the redhead's voice.

Beca felt a small bout of defensiveness. She really had tried to talk to Bella. Had spent thirty minutes trying to coax it out of her but the little girl was having none of it, just sat at her desk, doing her homework and refusing to talk. ''You think I didn't try? You know she prefers you.''

''She doesn't prefer me Beca. She just opens up to me a bit more.'' Chloe explained, noticing the look of defeat on her wife's face. ''Just like Aria does with you.''

''I'll talk to Bella tomorrow okay.'' She leaned over and kissed Beca on the cheek before settling back down with her book.

The following morning was a little less tense in the Mitchell-Beale household. Beca had got up with her wife, showered and dressed for work before heading downstairs to start breakfast for the kids. Things had changed completely over the last couple of years. Chloe had taken on the job as head of department after passing multiple NVQ's, meaning her mornings started earlier and her days ended later. Now Beca was the one getting the kids all ready and off to school. Being the owner of a recording studio came with the perks of choosing her own working hours.

She actually relished in it. Most of the time anyway. This morning was one of those times where the brunette wished she could stay in bed and ignore her motherly duties. None of the kids were down for breakfast at their usual time, resulting in her having to shout them down twice already. She had spilled pancake batter down her blouse and Ralph had knocked over her favourite coffee mug – one that the kids had decorated when they were all still little and innocent, and not massive pains in her back side - that smashed all over the floor.

''Aria, Leo, Bella. If you are not down in thirty seconds, I am throwing the pancakes and bacon in the trash.'' She called up from the bottom of the stairs. ''Come on guys, UP AND AT 'EM.'' She shuddered slightly, that phrase reminding her of Aubrey and that damn retreat she was tortured with back in college.

''Bagsy all the bacon Ma.'' Leo replied, running past her from the lounge area. It made her jump, she was sure she heard him upstairs less that a minute ago tormenting his sisters.

Aria and Bella walked by her moments later, making their way to the kitchen and sitting at the island to eat their breakfast.

''You've got ten minutes to be ready, then I'm leaving. If you're late, you walk. Got it?''

''Yep.'' Leo answered, sweeping his long fringe out of his eyes. He had a mouth full of food but still had his usual bright grin plastered on his face.

Beca reminded herself to have a chat with him about his sudden lack of manners. She would chastise him now but was currently taken back by the two girls glaring at her. She rolled her eyes but chose not to make a comment, there was no use in making this morning any more uncomfortable than it already was.

The car journey to school was uneventful. For once, there was no argument for the front seat between the two older children. Aria going straight for the back door, along with Bella and helping her into her booster seat and clipping in the seatbelt. Leo chatted the entire way there, explaining how he was trying out for the basketball team. He was incredibly sporty, but hadn't quite worked out which sport he was passionate about yet. He had already tried soccer, tennis and baseball and although he was great at them all, they hadn't held his attention long enough to properly get into them.

Aria and Leo were dropped off to their middle school before she finished her journey towards Bella's school to drop her off. The little girl was quiet, but did manage to say goodbye to her Mom at the gates.

Beca's cell phone started to vibrate against her desk, breaking her concentration from the emails she was replying to. Noticing her wife's incoming call, she quickly picked it up. It was rare that Chloe got to call her during her work day these days.

''Urgh.'' Beca grunted, not even saying hello to her wife. ''Which one of the sprogs is sick?''

''None of them.''

''Ooo just slacking off then babe?'' The brunette questioned,

''No Beca. I've had a call from Bella's school. One of us needs to go in to speak to the head teacher.''

''Really?'' Beca threw her head back and whined.

''I can't get out of work.''

''Can't it wait until I pick her up? You know it's just gonna be them moaning that she doesn't contribute in class again. Quite frankly, I'm sick of their judgement on my parenting skills Chlo. That Ms. Lewis looks at me li...''

''BECA!'' Chloe raised her voice, cutting off her wife's rant.

Beca grimaced at herself, pursing her lips in order to shut herself up. ''Sorry, was rambling.''

Chloe sighed loudly down the phone, clearly not having time for Beca's bullshit today. ''The receptionist wouldn't discuss it over the phone, just said that one of us needed to go in to speak to Mrs. Hogan immediately.''

Once the brunette agreed to go to the school, she ended the call with her wife after telling her she loved her.

The brunette walked into the school reception and waited at the glassed window for one of the receptionists to notice her. ''Umm, Hi. I'm Isabella Mitchell-Beale's Mom. I was asked to come in to speak with Mrs. Hogan.'' Beca spoke nervously once the window was opened and she was greeted.

''Ah yes, if you could just wait on one those chairs.'' The receptionist pointed over to the bright red chairs situated opposite. ''I will inform Mrs. Hogan that you have arrived.''

She made her way over to the chairs and sat down, pulling her phone from her pocket to check it as she waited.

''Mrs Mitchell-Beale.'' Mrs Hogan was probably in her early sixties, with dark grey hair in a straight bob cut. She always wore a black pencil skirt suit, and honestly, she petrified Beca. She almost felt bad for the kids who ever got in trouble with the women.

''Hi. Hello.'' Beca wiped her clammy hand down the thigh of her pant leg before reaching her hand out to shake the older women's. ''Sorry.'' She muttered as she put her phone back away in her bag.

The brunette followed the head mistress through to her office and took a seat in front of the desk. It took her back to her school days. She was in trouble regularly, often sent to her head masters office to receive whatever punishment he deemed appropriate. Though more often than not it was just a detention here and there, he was pretty happy with just receiving an apology for her behaviour.

''I'm going to get straight to the point Mrs Mitchell-Beale.''

''Call me Beca.'' The brunette interrupted, her full name was a mouthful and she hated how being called Mrs made her feel old.

The head mistress smiled slightly at her, though it looked more of a grimace. ''Okay, Beca. Isabella struck out in a violent manner towards another member of her class during this mornings break.''

Beca's eyebrows almost rose to her hair line she was that surprised by what she had just heard. ''What? That's not like Bella at all.''

''To top it off, she cursed at the other child.'' Mrs Hogan laced her own fingers together and rested her arms on the desk in front of her.

Beca sat in place, shocked at what she was hearing. Out of all three of her children, Bella really was the one least like to take a strike at someone. She didn't even hit Leo when he was mean to her.

''We have tried to speak to her, but she is refusing to answer any of out questions. According to other students that witnessed the attack…''

''Attack? She's eight, she couldn't hurt a fly.'' Yet again, Beca had interrupted. She would have felt bad for it if she wasn't trying to figure out if she was dreaming or she really was hearing this absolute rubbish from the teachers mouth.

''If you could let me finish.'' The teacher stated with a pointed glare. ''Other students have informed us that the attack was unprovoked.''

The brunette shook her head in disbelief and began to fidget in her seat. ''This just doesn't sound like her. You must have the wrong child.'' Because that's the only explanation she could find for this.

''I assure you, a member of staff intervened so we are positive that we have the correct child. Unfortunately I'm going to have to suspend Isabella for the rest of the week. We do not tolerate violence in this school and we would hope that you take her home and install that in her also.''

'' Okay.'' That's all Beca could reply. Quite frankly she was seething. Not only was her daughter being accused to punching some other kid for no reason, but she also felt like her parenting was under scrutiny.

Travelling home from the school was quiet. Beca had attempted to question Bella a couple of times, but at usual the little girl didn't want to talk. She was clearly upset, Beca could see it in her eyes, but she didn't cry once.

It was around lunch time when they arrived back at the house, so the brunette made her daughter lunch and sat down at the table with her.

''Can I go watch TV please?'' Bella asked once she had eaten her sandwich and fruit, leaving her yogurt uneaten.

''Bells, I'm not sure being suspended from school entitles you to TV time.''

''But…'' Bella started, soon giving in, knowing her mother wouldn't back down. ''...Okay''

''Can we talk about what happened today?''

The young girl frowned, she knew not talking would get her in trouble but she just wanted to leave the table and be anywhere other than sat here with her mother. ''I...I don't want to.''

Beca sighed, rubbing her hands over her face. Getting Bella to talk really was like trying to get blood out of a stone. ''Isabella, you punch your class mate in the nose and called him a dick.''

The young blonde just blinked at her Mom before turning her gaze downwards.

''Why did you punch him?'' She asked, knowing there had to be a good enough reason. ''Bella come on, you have to talk to me.''

''No I don't.''

''Yes you do.''

''Well I don't want to.''

''You don't have a choice. Do you want me to take away your ipad privilages?'' Beca asked, noticing the immediate frown on her youngest child's face. ''No? Then tell me what happened.''

''I said I don't want to.'' With that, Bella rapidly got down from the table and sprinted up to her bedroom, slamming her door behind her.

Beca placed her head in her hands. How was she meant to help her daughter if she refused to tell her what was wrong. She and Chloe had already discussed sending her to therapy. They didn't want to but even though she talked a little to the redhead, she was still very closed off and it worried the two. Beca knows she was similar in her teenage years, but that was after her parent messy divorce.

She slowly made her way up the stairs minutes after, giving the small blonde a little time to cool off. When she got to Bella's bedroom door, she tried to open it but the door wouldn't move. She didn't have a lock, so Beca assumed she had obviously pushed something up behind it in order to block the brunette from being able to enter.

''Bella, come on, let me in.'' She got no answer but could hear the little girl moving around on her bed. ''Baby, please?'' She tried again.

Beca sat outside the bedroom door for fifteen minutes, regularly attempting to push the door open but having no luck. She started to worry about what was happening behind that closed door. If her daughter was upset, she couldn't comfort her, and god forbid she end up hurting herself somehow, there was no way for her to get in to help her. Giving in, not feeling like she had any other option, she texted Chloe, hoping that she was still on her lunch break and would read the message.

**The Wife 13:07**

_Emergency. 911. Please come home._

Less than ten seconds later she received a reply that Chloe was on her way and would be about twenty five minutes. True to her word, she came crashing through the door twenty three minutes later, calling out to Beca who was still sat outside their youngest daughters bedroom.

''She got suspended for punching a kid. She's blocked the door, I didn't know what else to do.'' Beca whispered to her wife once she was up the stairs and standing next to her. Chloe gave her that 'what the fuck look' that she gave her far too often, but Beca wasn't sure if it was at the situation or because she had 911'd her.

Chloe knocked on their daughters door before calling out to her. ''Bella, sweetie. It's Mommy_. _Can you open the door please?''

''I don't want to. You're gonna shout at me.'' Bella's little voice had a sad lilt to it.

''I promise baby, me and your Mama aren't mad.''

''But she shouted.''

''Hey, you did too.'' Beca regretted her words the moment she said them. She knew she sounded like a petulant child.

''Come on baby, open the door. I just want to check you are safe okay.''

There was some scuffling around for a few seconds before the door cracked open and Isabella peaked out warily. There was clear track marks from the tears running down her cheeks. She threw herself into Chloe's waiting arms and buried her face in the red mane around Chloe's shoulder and gently sobbed, barely making a sound.

''I'm sorry for shouting Bells.'' Beca said as she leaned forward and stroked at the little girls blonde poker straight hair in a bid to help calm her down. ''I just worry about you ya know. You don't tell me things and you're so quiet, not like your brother and sister.''

''Do you wanna talk about what happened today yet?'' Chloe asked once the little girl had calmed down. She knew how to deal with Bella, she couldn't push her or the little girl would shut down...not unlike her Mama all those years ago. ''Okay, we will talk about it later after dinner okay?''

Bella nodded, letting out a huge yawn as she did. They all made their way downstairs before Chloe explained to her that she had to go back to work as she still had one more class to teach this afternoon, but would be back as early as possible. She hated to leave her daughter so upset, but there were no supply teachers to cover the rest of her day.

''Wanna take a nap?'' Beca asked from their seated position on the couch. It had been several years since their daughter had napped during the day, but clearly today's event had exhausted her. It's not like it mattered if she went to sleep late tonight, she doesn't have school tomorrow anyway.

''In your bed?''

''Yeah if you like.''

Isabella nodded, standing up and waiting for Beca to lead the way. ''Can...can you stay with me?'' She asked shyly once they were in the master bedroom.

They both got comfy on the queen sized bed, snuggling down into the comforter. Bella took a deep inhale of Chloe's pillow, like she usually does when Chloe is away and she sneaks into bed with Beca in the middle of the night. It must be a comforting thing for her. Beca can't judge, she's been known to do the same thing when she's missing her wife.

''Mama, am I a freak?'' Bella asked sheepishly, she was fiddling with the corner of the pillow case she currently had her head rested on.

The brunette almost shot up in bed. ''What, why would you say that? Of course you're not.''

''Because I'm quiet.''

Beca scooched over closer to her daughter, wrapping her arm around her. It had been a while since Bella actually let her cuddle her. ''Bells, where is this coming from?''

''You sometimes get cross when I don't talk and the kids in my class always make fun of me for not answering the teachers questions. But I know the answers Mama, I just...I just get scared.'' The last part was whispered, as if she was ashamed of herself.

Beca felt like her heart was breaking for the little girl. If she knew that this was going on, she and Chloe could have gone into the school and hopefully had it dealt with quickly. ''Is that why you punched someone?''

Bella nodded. ''Mason shoved me and called me a dumb freak.''

''Well that little turd deserved it then.'' Beca whispered, pulling a small grin from her daughter. ''I'm sorry I get on you sometimes. I don't mean to, I just get angry with myself because I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong.''

The guilty expression on Isabella's face worsened and she tensed up even more. ''I don't wanna go back to that school. I...I hate it there.'' She said through tears.

''Hey, hey. Don't cry Bells.'' Beca comforted her daughter, squeezing her tighter into the hug, and placing a gentle kiss to her hairline. ''You're not going back okay. I'll speak to Mommy. We will find you a new school.''

Bella immediately relaxed her tense little body at even the thought of never having to go back to that school again. ''You promise?''

''Yes baby, I promise. Also long as you promise to stop hiding things from me and Mommy okay. If you need us, we are always here for you.''

Bella poked her pinky finger in the brunettes direction and waited for her to do the same. It made Beca smile, it was definitely something she had learned from her other Mom.

''I promise Mama.'' The little girl yawned and rubbed at her eyes, a clear indication that she was seconds from falling asleep.

Beca pulled her in even closer and properly snuggled her, eventually they both gave in a took a short nap, waking up just in time to go and get the other two children from school.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys. Sorry about the delay. I annoyingly wrote the final chapter before this one and it took me quite a while. So, this chapter contains a sex scene, which also took me forever to write because I don't think I am very good at writing them, but it just kinda fit….I think. I dunno, let me know. Bit of a shitty ending too….please don't hate me.**

Home felt so quiet now with Leo off at college and Aria having just graduated and moved in with her boyfriend. Bella was still at home, but she was regularly out with friends.

Both Chloe and Beca were feeling the effects of empty nest syndrome. They were so used to their house being full of singing and laughter, or screaming if Leo was in one of his joker moods. He made it his aim to scare the shit out of his Mom's and sisters on a regular basic.

The only up side of the house being empty more often than not was that Chloe and Beca's sex life had gone through the roof. Chloe's pretty sure they've not been this spontaneous since before Aria was born.

Approximately three minutes after Bella left the house, Beca slid up behind Chloe who was doing the dishes, and leaned towards her ear and whispered, ''Bedroom. Five minutes.'' in a sultry voice.

It sent a shiver down the redheads spine. It was a turn on to know that Beca was still this sexually attracted to her even though she had just entered her fifties.

Over the past ten years or so, Chloe had had negative feelings towards her ageing body. She hated that her hair didn't have that same shine, that there was now as much grey hair as there was red. She dyed it, of course, she didn't feel like her without it. She noticed the ever increasing number of wrinkles around her eyes and the fact that she had gained a little weight and her boobs had sagged. Whenever Chloe brought it up to her wife, Beca would tell her that was beautiful and the redhead knew she meant it by the sincere look in her eye. The brunette would make love to her that night, leaving soft kisses on the areas that Chloe had told her she now disliked about herself.

Beca took a gentle swat at her wife's butt before she rushed upstairs. Chloe finished washing and drying the dishes, purposely waiting an extra couple of minutes in an attempt to make her wife squirm a little. They still liked to tease each other a little at times.

The redhead walked up the stairs slowly and made her way into the master bedroom. She noticed Beca wasn't in there but could hear movement from their en suite bathroom. ''Babe?'' Chloe called out for her wife.

''Be out in a second,'' she replied.

Chloe perched herself on the bottom of their queen sized bed, slightly buzzing with excited anticipation. By the time she had slipped off her shoes and leant down to push them neatly under the bed (Beca's clumsy, if they were left out, there is no doubt in Chloe's mind that the brunette would trip over them at some point), Beca had opened the bathroom door and was stood there leaning against the door frame wearing nothing but lace panties and a crisp white fitted t-shirt.

The redheads eyes almost bugged out of their sockets at the sight in front of her. This rarely ever happened any more, they didn't go out and buy sexy underwear to impress each other apart from when they had a rare child free 'dirty weekend away' as Beca would call it, and generally it was only Chloe that chose to do it, to put on a little show for her wife.

The brunette walked over to her wife, with a sway of her hips causing Chloe's mouth to gape open. ''Like what you see?''

''Uhuh. Yep. Very much so,'' Chloe replied stretching out her arms in order to pull Beca forward, open her legs for her to stand between. She put her arms around the her wife's hips, pulling her closer and looking up into her eyes. ''Mmm I like when you dress up for me.'' she said with a wink.

The brunette leant downwards, initiating a kiss which quickly deepened. The angle was a little awkward do she nipped at the redheads bottom lip gently before pulling away. ''Scoot back,'' Beca whispered, tapping on her wife's knee.

Chloe did as she was told, moving up the bed and leaning back on her elbows as she watched Beca crawl towards her. The brunette straddled her hips, before lowering herself in order to kiss her. Chloe felt Beca gently push her flat on her back, simultaneously following her in order to not break the kiss. The moment she was laid flat, Beca's tongue came out to gently graze against the redheads bottom lip asking for permission to enter her mouth.

Of course, Chloe granted her it. Within seconds the kiss had grown heated and passionate. Beca was hover over Chloe with a hand planted either side of her head, whilst Chloe gently stroked up and down the brunettes bare thighs. The moment Chloe's tongue curled up against her wife's Beca let out a small groan, her hips instinctively grinding down.

The redhead felt as though the temperature in the room had sky rocketed. She loved hearing those sounds from her wife. No matter how many years they had been together now, a moaning Beca on top of her sent heat shooting to her centre immediately.

With desire shooting through her, Chloe was suddenly desperate to take charge in the situation. Breaking the kiss, she quickly switched their positions, pulling a squeak from the brunette and leaving her confused over how fast it happened. Smirking down at her wife, Chloe leaned in so closely that their noses almost touched, whispering, ''I'm taking care of you today okay?''

''Fine by me babe.''

Chloe dipped down, latching her mouth to Beca's neck. After so many years in a relationship, she knew exactly which spots pulled the most sounds from her. She left open mouthed kisses along Beca's neck until she reached her pulse point and gently sucked, pulling another moan from Beca's throat. ''You have no idea what those noises do to me.''

Beca leaned her head back further, exposing more of her neck for Chloe to work on. As the redhead left more hot kisses at her throat, she brought her right hand up to palm at Beca's breast over her t-shirt. She could feel that her wife wasn't wearing a bra underneath, which only spurred her on. She was soon pushing her hand up Beca's ribs and under the clothing, her entire palm covering the brunettes breast as she gently squeezed, feeling her hardened nipple on the flesh of her hand.

Beca arched up into her wife's hand at every soft, slow squeeze. Chloe momentarily lifted her head up and away from Beca's collar bone to look her in the eye. She could see how dilated her eyes had become, darkened with lust. ''God, I love you so much.'' Chloe stated in a sultry tone before straightening up completely. She swiftly removed her own shirt, wasting no time in removing her bra too.

Beca's mouth went dry as she took in the form on top of her. Chloe's body was still perfect, no matter what the redhead thought about it. Beca ran her hands up and down her wife's thighs as she looked up at her in awe. ''I love you too Chlo. So fucking much,'' she all but purred. Her hands moved round to Chloe's backside, squeezing hard, causing Chloe's hips to rock into her own. The friction from the seam of Chloe's jeans rubbing against the front of her underwear caused them both to groan. ''Take 'em off,'' Beca growled as she rushed to unbutton the redheads jeans.

Chloe quickly jumped off Beca to remove her pants. The way she shimmies out of her underwear has Beca gasping slightly. Her wife is nothing short of the sexiest women alive.

She can still remember the first time they ever had sex. It was awkward at first. They'd only declared their love for each other minutes previous. They were still a mess of tears when Chloe had landed the most heated kiss on her lips that she had ever felt. She didn't know what to do with her hands. She was constantly looking at Chloe for permission. They'd taken it slow, getting used to what each other liked and disliked. There was a lot of talking considering they were having sex. The redhead had been much more confident that herself, but still thoroughly considerate. Beca remembers being in complete awe of Chloe's body back then, nothing had changed now.

Beca soon followed, divesting herself of her underwear and tee as fast as she physically could before laying back, with one elbow propping herself up whilst the other motioned for Chloe to come back to the bed. Which, of course, Chloe obliged, crawling up onto the bed and over Beca's body once again.

This time, the redhead didn't kiss her wife, instead, with a smirk on her face and a wink, she went straight to Beca's chest. She pressed gentle kisses over the swell of both breasts before encases one of Beca's straining nipples with her lips, giving a flick of her tongue as she sucked on it vigorously. She could feel the heat radiating from Beca's centre on her thigh that was wedged between the brunettes leg. Beca had ground down every time the redhead swiped her tongue around her nipple, eliciting groans from the pair of them.

''Mmmm. Baby, please. I...I need you.'' Chloe's eyes shot open to look up at Beca's words. The brunette had a look of desperation in her eye, like there was no way she could put up with the teasing any longer, she needed Chloe and she needed her now. ''Please,'' she whispered as she gently pulled at the redheads hair to pull her away from her chest and to be able to look her in the eye.

Chloe wasted no time. She grazed the back of her hand down the brunettes ribs, tickling her slightly, making her squirm. She contonued her path, down her abdomen and across her hips before retreating down the outside of the thigh. She gently stroked her way up the inside before coming into contact with her wife's centre. She stilled her movements for a second, leaning down to leave a bruising kiss on Beca's lips. Clearly, Beca was feeling impatient. She let out a low gruff of disapproval before thrusting her hips upwards, desperate for the contact where she needed it most.

Taking pity on her, Chloe gently pulled her middle finger higher, already feeling wetness before she fully got to her intended destination. ''Wow.''

''It's what you do to me Chlo.'' Beca replied breathlessly.

Chloe practically growled. That sound somehow turned Beca on even more. She loved it when her wife took control. They didn't have a 'top/bottom' sort of relationship, especially in the bedroom.

With that, the redhead continued her path, middle finger moving to Beca's centre and gently swiping through her wet folds, before reaching her clit. The brunette let out a long, low groan at the sensation. Chloe began to rub tight circled around the bundle of nerves, the pressure forcing Beca to become more breathless as she let out small mewls of appreciation.

Chloe continued to pepper kisses across her collarbone, neck and jaw. She gently moved her finger down to Beca's entrance, momentarily pausing her mouths motions in order to look up into her wife's eyes, waiting for permission. The second Beca nodded, Chloe gently eased in one finger, making the brunette gasp slightly. Beca eyes slammed shut and her head fell back onto the pillow.

The redhead began pumping her finger in and out, curling them and dragging them gently against Beca's inner walls. The noises she was pulling from her should be illegal. They were so used to trying to be quiet during sex when their kids were home, but Chloe loved the sounds her wife made. She loved the little grunts, the squeaks, the groans and the high pitched moan of her name when she brought Beca to orgasm. Hearing them not being held back sent an extra bout of heat to her own centre.

Chloe continued kissing and nipping at Beca's upper half, slowly making her way further down the brunettes body, fingers still working inside her, before she came in direct view of her intended destination. Beca continued to breathe heavily, one hand tangled in the bed sheet, and the other entwined with Chloe's free hand.

Adjusting her body to get at a better angle, the redhead darted her tongue out of her mouth and immediately went to work, flicking it over the brunettes clit. Only spurred on more by Beca's breathy 'Fuck' repeating over and over again.

She moved their laced fingers to Beca's hip, attempting to lessen the movements from her. The more erratic that Beca's hips ground up and down, the harder it was for Chloe to keep her rhythm. ''More. Fuck. Close.''

With that, the redhead inserted another finger causing Beca to let go of her hand, bringing it up to her own mouth and biting down on it to muffle the sounds she was making. Chloe had the right mind to tell her she wanted to hear her loud and clear, but that would mean stopping what she was currently doing and that wasn't going to happen when she knew just how close Beca was to orgasm.

Instead, the redhead ran her hand up her wife's rib and grasped at her breast. She wasn't being tender or gently. Beca didn't need that right now. Beca needed a little rough to get her to her high, so she doubled her efforts, pumping her fingers harder and faster, and flicking her tongue over the bundle of nerves before taking it between her lips and sucking hard.

Beca let out a loud whine as Chloe suddenly stopped out of nowhere. ''Keep going. I'm so fucking close.''

Squeezing Beca's breast, a lot gentler this time, moving her fingers over it, Chloe looked up at her. ''What...What's that? There's a lump.'' She continued to press her fingers to it, trying to gage the size of the lump. It was just where the breast and armpit meet.

Beca grunted a sound of dissatisfaction, pushing her wife's hand away from her as she lifted her head. ''Chloe I swear to god, if you don't finish what you started, I'm going to self implode.''

''Beca, for serious. Do you feel that? How long has it been there?'' she asked, eyes looking deep in to Beca's, immediately noticing the guilty look on the brunettes face. ''Beca. I'm calling the clinic, you need to get this checked immediately.''

**/**

Later that afternoon, Beca was booked in to see a doctor at the private clinic they used. She felt like Chloe was being a bit over the top, the lump was probably just some fatty tissue anyway. She knew why Chloe had panicked. It had only been a couple of years since her father passed away from cancer, having left it too late after ignoring the symptoms to have any medical intervention. She had watched her dad go from the big strong family man that he had always been, to an absolute shell of himself.

Beca's watched her wife struggled with depression on and off since he passed. She has more good than bad days now, but her anxiety still lingers. So, Beca gets why Chloe feels there is an urgency to this.

Beca attending the clinic by herself, where the doctor conducted a physical exam, informing Beca of every possible outcome. Of course, cancer was thrown in there, but she was told not to worry at this stage, that she would be sent to a specialist clinic to have a mammogram and a breast ultrasound.

**/**

Three weeks later, they are both sat in the doctors office (because this time, Chloe refused to stay home and not go with her), after all the test results had come back. Both look a little nervous, though Chloe is the one visibly shaking. Beca plants her hand on the redheads thigh as they wait for the doctor to come into the room and discuss the results.

After the initial introductions, the doctor took a seat behind the big dark wood desk. He takes them through all the examinations and blood work that were done, explaining what each one was. ''I'm afraid it is cancer.''

''Okay.'' Beca says as she puffs out the breath she hadn't realised she was holding. She audible gulps before continuing. ''What happens now?''

''It's early stages. We will firstly need to operate to remove as much of the cancerous tissue as we can. Then it's likely you'll need chemotherapy and radiotherapy.''

The rest of the appointment was spent setting up surgery dates and explaining what happens during the following treatment. The doctor insisted that the surgery be done as soon as possible to prevent the spread of the cancer.

The drive home was quiet. Beca was clearly caught in her own head but no matter her own anxieties, Chloe had tried to act reassuringly towards her wife even though she knew there really wasn't much she could say right now. Yes, they had been told that they'd caught it early and that the outcome of being cancer free within a couple of years was a positive, but it was still a scary process.

That night, they'd messaged all three of their children, telling them that there was an emergency family meeting. Bella had tried to get out of it, but Chloe told her she had no choice.

The kids and Beca were sat around the dining table, waiting for Chloe to join them. Bella sat with a moody expression on her face, Aria and Leo joking around. Beca was desperately trying to act normal around the kids. She didn't want them to see her looking scared or worried, especially knowing what she was just about to tell them.

As Chloe walked into the dining room, she smiled slightly at the scene in front of her. It was really no different to their usual weekly family meal. Though two of their kids no longer lived at home, they still made the effort to spend just one evening together as a family. As per usual over the last few months, Bella sat with her arms crossed over her chest and pouting. They'd just put it down to being a moody sixteen year old that would rather spend time with her friends.

The laughter and talking from the other side of the table continued. Leo was currently in fits of laughter as he tried to recount something that happened during one of his college classes that week. Aria was laughing along, Beca too – though Chloe could tell it was just for their benefit. Her eyes didn't sparkle like they usually did when she laughed.

Through the loudness around them, Chloe coughed a couple of times, trying to grab their attention but all she got was a 'two seconds Mom.' The anxiety of having to have the conversation with their kids about their other mothers diagnosis was hitting her hard suddenly, she felt her breaths become slightly shorter the longer she had to wait. Suddenly she smacked her hand on the table loudly, making the rest of the family jump.

She took a deep breath and held it as they stared at her.

''You're Mom's got cancer.'' and ''I'm pregnant,'' were suddenly blurted out in the silence.

The gasps around the room were the only sound over the following few seconds, though to Beca, it felt like hours. She stared at her wife, somewhat pissed that she just blurted it out instead of letting her explain it to their kids. Then, suddenly she was processing exactly what Bella had just shouted out at the same time.

''WHAT THE FUCK?''


	18. Chapter 18

**So this is it, the final chapter. I'm kinda gutted that it's come to an end but it felt like the right timing. Loved writing all the fluffy chapters, and even the angsty ones, though they are much harder. Anyway, thanks to all that have followed this little family, thanks for reviews too. Hopefully gonna spend some time on y other multi chapter fic now, as I've definitely mildly abandoned it. **

Two days after the funeral, Chloe was trying her hardest to act like she wasn't completely broken. She's still not sure if life will ever be normal again. Back when Beca was first diagnosed, she had begged her regularly not to grieve for too long if the treatment didn't work and the cancer took her life. They'd had their life together and it had been everything she had dreamed of. She didn't want Chloe to be sad, because nothing hurt her more than seeing her wife upset.

The last eleven days since Beca passed away had gone by in a blur. Both Aria and Bella were a mess of tears and anger at the situation. Leo was clearly upset but stayed strong for his sisters and Mom. He had done house work, helped organise the funeral and was a shoulder to cry on for his sisters.

Chloe had desperately tried to do as Beca asked. She tried not to spend all day crying, but the moment she was alone the dam burst. She had spent the past eleven days sobbing herself to sleep, clutching onto Beca's pillow and burying her face in it, desperate to feel any tiny amount of comfort from the smell of her wife that still lingered on the sheets.

She hadn't washed that one pillow case. Beca hadn't slept on it for a couple of weeks now, having spent the last three days of her life in hospital. Chloe's taken back to the night her wife died every time she sees or smells something that reminds her of Beca.

_** Beca __had endured the stress of __surgery to remove the lump__, chemotherapy and radiotherapy. Her body becoming increasingly weaker over the last __seventeen__ months. She had fought so hard to fight the cancer. There had been times that Beca had slipped into a depressive state, hair having completely fallen out from the treatment, she was slimmer than she had ever been and the chemotherapy had made her so sick, __but on good days, she wore a smile and tried to act as normal as possible around her children and grand daughter. _

_S__ix weeks ago, they'd given Beca the all clear, only having to receive two more rounds of chemotherapy before __her life could start to return to normal. Obviously she would still have regular check ups to make sure nothing returned, but the chemo and radio therapy would be over, her hair would start growing back and she would get stronger again by the day. _

_J__ust days before her final round, the brunette developed __a sore throat and slight temperature. It wasn't quite high enough for Beca to need immediate medical attention, but Chloe kept a regular check on it. They'd gone to sleep that night with Beca's temperature having dropped ever so slightly._

_A few hours later, Chloe woke from the heat radiating beside her. She jumped up in bed, hand immediately finding her wife's forehead. __''Bec, wake up babe.'' Chloe tried to wake her but was met with a groan._

''_Beca,'' she tried again, shaking her slightly. __When that didn't rouse her, the redhead leant over to turn on the bedside lamp and grab the thermometer. She quickly took Beca's temperature, a reading of 103F sent a bout of panic rushing through her. _

_She took her phone, immediately dialling 911 and frantically asking for an ambulance. Once off the phone with the operator, she pulled back the sheets, trying to cool Beca down a little but not too quickly, knowing that with her body still weak from chemo, it was cause her to go into shock._

_Chloe shouted out down the hallway to get Bella's attention and was met a few seconds later by the girl, rubbing sleep from her eyes as she walked out of her bedroom door. ''__Go unlock the door and wait for the paramedics please.''_

_Bella looked at her confusion lacing her features. ''Why? What's happened?''_

''_Your Mom's not well sweetie. Just go please, they will be here any minute.'' With that, Bella ran down the stairs whilst Chloe re-entered the bedroom, kneeling on the floor next to Beca, desperately trying to rouse her again. She bit down hard on the inside of her mouth, trying to prevent herself from crying._

_A matter of minutes later, the paramedics were let in with Isabella guiding them to the bedroom. She stood in the door way watching as they did some checks and asked Chloe some questions before retrieving a stretcher and wheeling Beca into the back of the ambulance._

_Bella had followed behind Chloe, waiting at the back of the ambulance as the redhead stepped up into it. ''Mom, I wanna come.''_

''_Sweetie, you need to stay here with Eloise okay. Your Mom will be fine. I'm sure by this time tomorrow, she will be home.'' Chloe tried to reassure their daughter. Really, she was trying to reassure herself too. This whole past year __and a half__ had had her on edge more often than she ever admitted. Seeing her wife look so sick after being cleared of the cancer was terrifying. _

_A__t the hospital, Beca had been put on a high dosage of IV antibiotics after being diagnosed with __sepsis after contracting__ tonsillitis. The cancer treatment had wrecked her immune system. They knew this could happen and were always careful not to be around anyone who was sick, but clearly not careful enough. _

_Luckily, after forty eight hours, Beca had perked up slightly. The antibiotics appeared to be working, lowering her temperature a little. It was still quite high but had decreased. The doctors __kept a close eye on the brunette, regularly taking her blood pressure and blood tests. _

_Chloe and Isabella had been by Beca's side on day three. Leaving the later visiting hours for Leo and Aria, who was currently babysitting Eloise. __Beca had been a little more with it and awake for longer periods of time. She still looked exhausted and sick though. She woke around lunch time, eyes opening blearily, a tiny smile gracing her lips as she noticed her wife and youngest daughter sat in the chairs next to her bed, doing a crossword puzzle together from the days news paper. _

''_Hey,'' she croaked, voice gravelly from lack of use of the last few days._

''_Hey beautiful,'' Chloe replied, standing up and stepping towards the bed to place a gentle kiss to the top of her wife's head._

_Bella stayed sat down, looking a little nervous. ''Hi Ma,'' Bella spoke, looking down at her hands, worry etched across her features. _

_Beca coughed hoarsely, attempting to clear her throat a little. It didn't help much, her throat felt like it was on fire. ''__Bells, come here.'' She tapped at the empty slither of bed next to her, using as much energy as she could muster. Which really wasn't a lot._

_Isabella tentatively shifted over __to__ the bed, still unable to make eye contact with her mother. She had been absolutely petrified over the last few days especially, but both women knew that the past __seventeen__ months of treatment, along with being a teenage Mom had really taken it's toll on their youngest. She had always been the over thinker. _

_They sat and chatted for a short while, before Beca once again became tired and closed her eyes, falling asleep mid sentence. Chloe and Isabella decided to go get some lunch in the hospital cafe whilst Beca slept, figuring they had at least an hour or two._

_Once they'd eaten lunch, in relative silence, they made their way back up onto the ward where Beca's room was situated. As they got to the door, they heard their names being called, as they both turned around, they were greeted by Aria and Leo. _

''_Where's Eloise?'' Bella asked, eyebrows knit tightly together in concern. _

''_Don't worry, I hav__e__n't left her home alone. She's with Lucas. Figured he could get in some practice,'' Aria laughed, rubbing a hand over her large bump. She was only six and a half months pregnant, but already bigger than Bella was at full term. _

_They all walked through the corridor doors chatting away about something funny that Eloise had done that morning. At __just over __sixteen months __old,__ she was already learning that pulling certain faces elicited laughter from the adults. She had been the perfect distraction for them __all during the tougher times over the past several months. _

_Chloe __suddenly stopped in her tracks, looking through the window to Beca's room. __Inside, there was a team of doctors working on her wife, giving her CPR. It took just seconds for their children to look in the same direction and realisation hit.  
_

''_What's happening?'' Aria asked. ''Mom?''_

''_Go back to the relatives room,'' the redhead whispered, eyes not moving from the scene in front of her. _

''_No.''_

''_Go. NOW!'' Chloe shouted. There was no way her kids should be seeing this. She hated that she had to shout at them, but panic was rapidly rising within her. _

_Leo dragged both his sisters away from the window, Aria giving in easily but Bella tried to pull out of his hold. ''Bella,'' He chastised. ''Come on.''_

_Chloe desperately tried to make her limbs move. To go into the hospital room and demand to know what the fuck was going on and why __so many doctors and nurses were surrounded her wife. Why they __were __pressing__ down on her chest so hard. Didn't they know she'__s __tiny and fragile. She wanted to scream at them when they shocked her with paddles and her entire top half jolted off of the bed. __She__ wanted to shout at them not to hurt her._

_Then everything stopped. There was a few seconds where the doctors stepped back from __her wife and just watched her as the beeping from the heart monitor still flat lined. She watched as a doctor called time of death. Chloe blinked several times, praying that this was all just some messed up dream. She walked backwards, crashing into the wall behind her and sliding down it just a doctor walked out of Beca's hospital room. _

''_Mrs. Mitchell-Beale. We did everything that we could. Unfortunately, your wife's body could no longer fight the sepsis. Her heart rate rocketed and her body went into shock.'' **_

Chloe was never more grateful to have her children around her. They had barely left since Beca passed away, meaning there was always a source of comfort for whoever needed it. Eloise was a great distraction, the little girl having learned a couple of months ago to call her Nanny. She always thrust her arms towards the redhead the second she saw her for a snuggle.

She sat on the couch resting her eyes with Eloise sleeping on her when the doorbell rang. Aria's husband Lucas got up and answered it, attempting to make himself useful.

''Hey Chlo.'' A voice drifted through the living area, immediately pulling her into a completely conscious state. She daren't move through fear of waking the dozing toddler on her. Poor Eloise had been a bit unsettled at night over the past couple of weeks, clearly picking up on her Mommy's anxieties.

''Hi.'' The redhead greeted her, no where near as delighted to have a visitor as she usual would be. It was perfectly normal, she lost her wife, she didn't really feel up to visitors just yet. If she didn't have kids, she probably would have shut herself away and never come out.

''I, uh. I have something for you guys.'' Aubrey paused, chewing on the corner of her lip. ''Here.'' She passed over a small box with a label on that read, 'My Mitchell-Beale's'

''What is it Bree?''

''It's, umm, a video. From Beca.'' The blonde was met with a confused look from her best friend. ''She made it months ago and made me promise that I'd give it to you if anything bad happened.''

Chloe felt her throat dry up.

Aubrey left shortly after, not before making Chloe promise to call her if she needed anything, and hugging each of the kids. After dinner that night, which consisted of the women just picking and the guys scoffing what was left, Chloe informed her kids of USB stick that Aubrey had dropped off earlier in the afternoon.

She asked them if they wanted to watch it, giving them a non-judgemental out if they weren't up to it. They all agreed that they wanted to see what was on it, and that they would do so after Eloise was in bed asleep for the night. Unfortunately the toddler had other ideas. She fought sleep for so long that Bella decided just to bring her back downstairs.

When they all made their way to the lounge area, Leo had already set up the laptop to connect to the television. Chloe sat in the middle of the couch, with her daughters either side, Leo perching on the arm next to Bella, who had Eloise sitting in her lap, and Lucas next to Aria, already holding her hand to comfort her. None of them knew what was on the USB stick, but all were a little anxious.

Placing the USB in the port, Leo loaded it up and clicked on the single file saved to it. It was a video file, immediately showing a still of Beca. He quickly glanced over to his family, asking, ''You guys ready?'' and when he received their nods, he pressed play.

''Nana. Nana.'' Eloise bounced in her place on her Mom's lap and shouted as she noticed Beca on the screen.

''Yeah baby, that's Nana.'' Chloe said, eyes full of tears already.

''**I guess if you guys are watching this, then I kinda died…'' Beca grimaced at her own words. ''...and for once Aubrey actually did what I asked. Don't give me that look Bree.'' Beca looked over the top of the camera, smirking at the person behind it, clearly Aubrey. Beca looked pale, eyes sunken slightly with dark circled under them. She was wearing a backwards baseball cap on top of a bandanna to hide her bald head. Chloe had always joked with her that she looked like a 90's wanna be teen rapper. **

**Beca quickly looked back at the camera and cleared her throat. ''Aria, my beautiful girl, I don't think I can fully express just how proud I am of you and the women you have grown to be. I remember the day you were born. God, you were this tiny little bundle and I was petrified, I couldn't believe that I was suddenly responsibly for this tiny human being.'' **

**Beca visibly gulped and looked up at the ceiling, clearly attempting to quell the tears that were so obviously pricking at her eyes. ''Thank god I had your Mom there, or you definitely wouldn't have turned out to be so polite and caring. I'd definitely have messed up this parenting lark.''**

Aria chuckled lightly to herself, swiping away the relentless stream of tears streaming down her face. It was something her mother had said to her so many times over the years. Whenever she accomplished anything, Beca would always say that it was down to Chloe's influence on her. Aria didn't believe it though.

''**Do you remember your first day of kindergarten? You were the smallest in your class by at least two inches. You were wearing your black skinny jeans and your ACDC shirt with bright pink glittery DM's. Your backpack was nearly as big as you. Every other kid there was crying, clinging onto their parents legs and you just gave me and your Mom this huge grin and waved goodbye and tottered off into your class without a care in the world.'' Beca smiled at the memory. ''And, god, I was heart broken. I was so convinced it was because you didn't love us enough, but after a few days, I realised it was all because you were so eager to learn.''**

''**You have always been so intelligent, which worked in your favour during your teen years, but don't for one second think that I didn't know you would sneaked in and out when you were meant to be grounded. I knew, I just trusted you to never do anything intentionally stupid.'' A single tear the brunette had so desperately tried to prevent falling, rolled down her cheek.**

Aria blushed. ''I always thought I got away with that,'' she whispered as the rest of the family chuckled lightly. She turned slightly to look at her husband who sat next to her, hand rubbing gently up and down her back in an attempt to comfort her. She was wearing her long pyjama pants and a vest that barely covered her humongous (so she felt) bump. Her tears have left a wet patch at her chest, but she couldn't care less, she knew she wasn't the only one because she could hear the sniffles of her Mom and sister.

''**As I'm ****filming this****, you are currently ****nineteen**** weeks pregnant, so I don't know if by the time you ****see**** this, ****well,****if you ever have to see this…'' she corrected herself before continuing. ''...****you will have had the baby. ****I can only hope that I got to meet ****him or her****. Enjoy every second ****with your baby****, they don't stay little for long. There will be times when you want to pull your hair out, there will be times that you think you are doing it all wrong, but being a Mom is the best thing you will ever do and I know you are going to be amazing.''**

**Tears once again pricked at the brunettes eyes, not being able to hide them this time. ''****Never forget how proud I am of you baby girl. I love you so much. ****Oh, and ****Lucas, ****take care of my daughter and grandbaby. I promise I will haunt you if you even think about hurting either of them.'' ****She blew a kiss directly at the camera.**

Both Aria and her husband let out an airy chuckle. He had been given the Mom talk nearly every single time they visited, even on their wedding day, just over a year ago, before Aria had walked up the aisle, Beca stepped towards Lucas, making it look as though she straightening his bow tie. She quietly pointed to the row of Barden Bella's, informing him that Lilly knew where to hide a dead body. She was only semi-serious, it was amusing putting the fear of god into him.

''You know, I don't disbelieve that she would haunt me.''

''**Leo, my little man. Yes, I know you are six foot tall and in your twenties, but that changes nothing, you will always be my little boy.''**

He rolled his eyes at being called her little boy. Usually, whenever she called him that, he would walk up to Beca, scruff her hair up and put her in a gentle head lock until she took it back. It had been the same since he was a teenager and grew taller than her.

''**The day we met you, I knew you would fit into our crazy little family just perfectly. You were such a dare devil and would climb literally everything. I once found you hanging from the curtain rail.'' Beca let out a watery chuckle whilst shaking her head lightly. ''I was convince you were going to give me a heart attack.''**

**Letting out a puff of air before taking a deep breath Beca continued. ''You amaze me every single day. You always show such determination in everything you do and it shows in all that you have accomplished. I am so gutted that I will never get to watch you play basketball again and see the smile on your face the entire time you are on court.''**

He was gutted too. His Ma hadn't missed a single game apart from when she was too sick from treatment. She could always be heard cheering him and his team on from the side line. It never failed to make him smile. Especially when she would kit herself out in his team colour.

''**I know right now, you will be trying to the tough one, and taking care of your sisters and your Mom. It's what you've been doing since my diagnosis, but make sure you take care of you too okay. I'm so proud of you and I love you so much, never forget that.''**

Again, she blew a kiss straight at the camera.

''**Bella boo,'' Beca's voice broke with emotion. She had gradually got quieter as the video went on clearly finding it harder and harder. ''My beautiful girl. I know that this whole journey has been tough on you. I know because you still live at home, you have seen more of the bad days than your brother and sister, and for that, I am sorry.''More tears sprung to her eyes, lacking the ability to hide them now. ''You have been such a help to you Mom and me over the last couple of years whilst also going through your own journey.''**

Bella couldn't prevent the tears from spilling at the memory. It's true, she had seen it all. Had been there to hold her mothers hair back when she was vomiting. Had been at the receiving end of her mood swings. Had witnessed her mother break down more in the last year or so than she had in her entire life. She cuddled into her daughter in her lap a little tighter whilst also receiving a comforting squeeze of the hand from her Mom.

''**I am proud of you. I am proud that you have continued with school and are raising Eloise at the same time. I know when you first told me that you were pregnant, I was mad. I was mad because I was scared and I was scared because my baby was having a baby and I had no idea how to deal with that.'' Beca tried to silence the left her throat. She took a deep breath before a small smile graced her lips. ''Nothing makes me happier than seeing Eloise's big toothy grin and hearing her laughing her head off. I hate that I wont get to see her grow up, but I feel honoured to have been her Nana.''**

Bella could feel her chest tightening and her throat felt constricted. Out of all her thoughts recently, her daughter growing up without her Nana in her life, was one she had most regularly. She let out a small sob at thought, immediately feeling her older brother wrap his arm around her shoulder and pull her into a side hug before dropping a kiss on the top of her head.

''**You and me are a lot alike kiddo. We hide our feelings sometimes, we try to act like total bad asses, but if there is one thing I have learnt, is that you can still ask for help and be a bad ass at the same time. So don't shut people out okay? Give that beautiful little girl a kiss and cuddle from me. I love you both to the moon and back.''**

**This time, Beca blew two kisses towards the camera. Bella immediately blew a kiss back, coaxing Eloise to do the same thing.**

The video cut for a brief moment, causing Chloe's heart to sink. She would be incredibly gutted not to get a little video from her wife. To have it there to watch when she felt sad or just wanted to see hear Beca's voice again. Suddenly, the screen cut to different part of the house with Beca sat in her studio chair.

''**Hey Chlo.'' Beca said, smiling shyly. ''I uh, I don't really know where to start.''**

''**You have been my life so long, I don't really remember what it's like without you in it. When I first met you at the activities fair, I never for a second thought that we would be where we are now. Though I guess you accosting me in the shower should have given me a clue.'' She smirked at the memory. ''And babe, you should definitely still be confident about all that,'' she said with a wink. **

Chloe blushed. Her younger self had absolutely zero shame. Though she doesn't regret it. It lead to Beca auditioning and joining the Bella's where they became fast friends.

''**Sometimes I wonder what our life would be like now if we had actually admitted our feelings for each other back in college, but I think we made the right decision to wait.'' She paused in thought. ''We did good though didn't we? Look at our kids. They're awesome right? Thank god you were there to teach me how to do this Mom thing. There is no way I could have done it without you. I'd definitely have messed them up.''**

Chloe shook her head. It's a conversation they'd had numerous times over the years. Beca was an amazing Mom, who absolutely doted on her children.

''**I know we've had our tough times over the years. I know you've put up with me being moody and selfish and just a bit of a dick.'' Beca dug around in her pocket before she held up a dollar with a grin on her face. ''Don't worry, I'll put this in the jar.'' **

All of them chuckled. Beca was most prone to cursing. Chloe had put the curse jar in place back when Aria was a toddler. Whenever it was filled, they would use it for a family day out. They all loved those days, even as the kids got older. Family time was definitely Chloe and Beca's favourite.

''**I will never understand how I got so lucky to be loved by you.''**

''I'm the lucky one.'' Chloe barely whispered in response.

''**You are the most beautiful women, inside and out. You have always pushed me to be the best version of myself.'' The brunettes tears were again rolling down her cheeks. She rolled her eyes, internally chastising herself for not getting through this without looking like a blubbering mess. **

''**Without you, I would genuinely be nothing. You're like...the ketchup to my fries, the cream to my coffee and the harmony to my music.'' She huffed out a laugh as and placed a palm to her face. ''God that was cheesy.''**

The watery grin Chloe was wearing said otherwise. She loved when Beca would say things like that. It didn't happen very often, and really rarely at all since the cancer diagnosis.

''**I know we've discussed it before, but I mean it when I say that if I do die and the opportunity arises, I want you to find love again. That heart of yours is too big to let it go to waste. I hope whoever gets to be loved by you next realises just how lucky they are.''**

**Beca was now openly crying on camera. No matter how hard she brushed away the tears, they just didn't stop falling so she had just given up trying. ''I love you so much Chlo. To the moon and back.'' She pressed a lingering kiss to her palm before blowing it at the camera.**

''Forever and always baby.'' Chloe replied as she always did before Beca's passing. She closed her eyes, picturing the grin that the brunette always gave her at those words, before the screen went blank and a familiar song played in the background. 'When it feels like this' – the song Beca had written when they first started dating...where the rest of their lives began.

/

Three months later, the family found themselves at the cemetery, visiting Beca's grave for her birthday, bringing flowers and a balloon.

''Hey Ma, I, umm, I wanna introduce you to someone. This…'' Aria spoke, voice breaking slightly as she looked down at her son in her arms. ''...This is you grandson, Kobe Beck Samuels.''


End file.
